Birthing Machine
by teukiteuk
Summary: Menjadi istri Kyuhyun adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sungmin. Tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna saat ia sendiri menyadari Kyuhyun hanya memperalatnya, menjadikannya seperti sebuah mesin hanya untuk melahirkan keturunan sesuai keinginan suaminya.. / KyuMin / M-PREG! / Hurt / Angst / Sad
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad ..**

**Author's Note : Hello readers-ku yang lama-lama makin dikit rasanya.. Hahaha.. Author bawa cerita baru yang sebenarnya uda nyempil di otak dari lama tapi ga pernah berhasil diketik alias malas *bow* Ini juga uda berkali-kali dirombak, tadinya Fantasy, terus jadi Sci-Fi dan sekarang jadi gini..**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin! Perempuan lagi, huh?! Benar begitu?"

"Apa salahnya dengan anak perempuan, Kyu?"

"Jadi benar, huh? Berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan! Kenapa berkali-kali hamil, yang kau lahirkan tetap anak perempuan?!"

"Perempuan ataupun laki-laki, mereka tetaplah anakmu, Kyu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan anak perempuan, kenapa kau membuang mereka semua?"

"Salah karena mereka semua lahir di keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan, mereka tidak bisa dijadikan penerus keluarga Cho!" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Tanpa mempedulikan istrinya yang telah berurai air mata, Cho Kyuhyun –namja yang begitu dingin dan egois itu pergi meninggalkan istrinya, Lee Sungmin seorang diri. Istrinya yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan itu tidak menyangka suami yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir 8 tahun itu tega mengatakan hal sekeji itu padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin memang telah menikah sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu dan sudah dikaruniai 4 orang anak yang semuanya perempuan ditambah 1 anak perempuan lagi yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam rahim ibunya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Kyuhyun melamarnya di depan seluruh teman-teman kampusnya, Sungmin merasa begitu berbunga-bunga. Dia _namja_, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Namun entah kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga Kyuhyun lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan dengan ribuan _yeoja_ yang mengemis cintanya.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, seperti tidak mempedulikan jenis kelaminnya yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kehidupannya semakin sempurna ketika Kyuhyun serta kedua orangtuanya begitu gembira saat ia memberitahu mereka bahwa dirinya memiliki rahim sehingga dapat hamil dan melahirkan layaknya seorang _yeoja_.

Tahun pertama pernikahannya berjalan begitu indah. Seperti memasuki negeri dongeng. Sungmin diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri mahkota, dimanja dan dicintai semua orang. Ketika dokter menyatakan ia sedang mengandung, Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Namun semua kehidupan indah itu sirna saat bayi pertamanya lahir. Di depan bayinya yang masih merah, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang begitu keji dan masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

_"Aku membutuhkan anak laki-laki, bukan seorang perempuan yang lemah. Tinggalkan dia di panti asuhan, jangan pernah berani membawa anak itu pulang ke rumah. Dan jangan pernah memberikan margaku di depan namanya. Aku tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan!"_

Salahnya waktu itu tidak mengecek jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandungnya. Saat itu yang Sungmin inginkan hanyalah bayinya terlahir sehat. Laki-laki ataupun perempuan menurutnya sama saja. Sama-sama darah dagingnya yang begitu ia cintai. Tapi ternyata keinginan Kyuhyun lain dengannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia menginginkan anak laki-laki. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Saat itu Kyuhyun selalu membawa pulang mainan untuk anak laki-laki. Awalnya Sungmin mengira itu hanyalah naluri alamiah Kyuhyun dan mungkin saja bayinya benar-benar laki-laki. Tapi ternyata semua itu dilakukan Kyuhyun karena yang ia butuhkan memang seorang anak laki-laki sebagai penerus keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun memilihnya bukan karena cinta, tapi karena ia seorang _namja_. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan begitu mudah juga bukan karena mereka tidak memandang rendah Sungmin, tapi lagi-lagi karena ia seorang _namja_.

Mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membawa putrinya yang masih sangat kecil ke panti asuhan dan dengan berat hati ia menitipkan putri kecilnya yang ia beri nama Lee Yiseol –tanpa marga Cho seperti perintah Kyuhyun- disana. Tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yiseol begitu saja tanpa pengawasan darinya, oleh karena itu Sungmin meminta pada pihak panti asuhan untuk tidak memberikan putrinya pada siapapun yang akan mengadopsinya. Sebagai gantinya, Sungmin menjadi donatur tetap di panti asuhan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Setiap dua minggu sekali Sungmin meminta pihak panti asuhan membawa anak-anak bermain di taman dekat panti. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat putrinya yang mulai tumbuh besar meskipun dari jauh karena jika sampai Kyuhyun tahu, maka bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa melihat Yiseol lagi.

Memasuki tahun kedua pernikahannya, Sungmin mengetahui banyak hal tentang keluarga suaminya. Secara turun temurun, keluarga Cho selalu membuang anak perempuan mereka. Kenyataan yang begitu kejam. Mereka tidak pernah menghargai lahirnya seorang anak perempuan. Setiap anak laki-laki yang terlahir dari keluarga Cho mendapatkan lebih dari 70% kekayaan keluarga Cho dan setiap anak perempuan yang terlahir dari keluarga Cho akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Cho, kecuali jika anak perempuan itu bisa memberikan keturunan laki-laki, maka ia akan mendapatkan 35% kekayaan keluarga Cho dan keturunan laki-laki itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar keluarga Cho. Sekali lagi, hanya keturunan laki-laki yang diakui.

Pada pertengahan tahun ketiga, Sungmin kembali mengandung. Kyuhyun kembali menegaskan bahwa ia harus melahirkan bayi laki-laki untuknya. Takut jika bayi yang dikandungnya adalah perempuan, Sungmin mengajukan syarat pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan mengecek jenis kelamin bayinya sebelum usia kandungannya 7 bulan. Kyuhyun menyetujui persyaratan Sungmin. Dan saat mengandung 7 bulan ternyata hasil cek kandungan Sungmin menunjukkan bahwa bayi yang ia kandung merupakan bayi perempuan. Kyuhyun kembali murka, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena usia kandungan Sungmin sudah terlalu tua untuk digugurkan.

Lagi, Sungmin harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika ia sendiri harus mengantarkan putri keduanya ke panti asuhan yang sama tempat Yiseol berada. Ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja saat melepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada Jaein –putri keduanya, yang ikut menangis keras ketika kehilangan dekapan hangat sang ibu.

Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang pada tahun keempat dan kelima pernikahannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah. Dan Sungmin merasa lelah pada pernikahannya. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dingin dan kaku. Sungmin sudah melayangkan surat cerai waktu itu, ia sudah bersiap keluar dari rumah megah Cho dan mengambil keempat putrinya yang sudah ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Yiseol, Jaein, Yeonwoo dan Sulli. Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya, namun ternyata Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Malam itu Kyuhyun menguncinya di kamar dan hal itu berlangsung selama hampir 1 bulan lamanya. Tidak hanya menguncinya, Kyuhyun juga merantai kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Campurkan ini pada setiap makanan dan minuman Sungmin" perintah Kyuhyun pada salah satu _maid_-nya yang bertugas di dapur.

Wanita berambut coklat gelap itu menerima botol kaca yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa gunanya butiran obat di dalam botol itu, tapi seorang suami tidak akan meracuni istrinya sendiri, _aniya_?

_Maid_ itu mengangguk patuh dan mengambil sebutir pil putih itu dan menumbuknya menjadi bubuk halus kemudian mencampurkannya ke dalam sup kepiting Sungmin. Ia menyimpan botol kaca itu di dalam sakunya dan membawa hidangan makan malam Sungmin ke ruang makan tanpa menyadari seringai mengerikan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Tengah malam Sungmin terbangun karena perutnya terasa aneh. Tidak sakit namun ada rasa yang sulit ia jelaskan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Suaminya memang begitu. Dalam 1 bulan, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Kyuhyun tidur disampingnya. Selebihnya, _namja_ dingin itu lebih memilih tidur di ruang kerjanya yang memiliki fasilitas yang hampir sama dengan kamar mereka.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Hanya wajah pulas Kyuhyun yang berani ia pandangi, kesan dingin yang selama ini melekat pada diri Kyuhyun seolah menghilang begitu saja ketika suaminya itu terlelap.

"Aku hanya ingin suatu saat nanti kau berubah. Menerima putri-putri kita yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama nantinya, mengakui mereka sebagai anak-anakmu, menyandang marga Cho yang sangat diagung-agungkan. Mencintaiku setulus hati, seperti aku yang tetap mencintaimu. Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan seutuhnya untukmu, bukan sebuah keharusan yang terjalin sejak lama. Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai seorang istri, memperlakukanku layaknya manusia. Bukan seperti alat yang kau gunakan untuk melahirkan keturunanmu. Aku ingin kau sadar dari semua ini. Ini salah. Aku berharap setiap kau membuka matamu di pagi hari, kau akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan lagi menutup hatimu, aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin berbisik pelan, sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Hal yang rutin ia lakukan setiap malam dengan harapan suaminya akan sedikit berubah esok harinya. Kemudian Sungmin mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Kyuhyun dan merasakan bibir Kyuhyun melengkungkan senyum dalam tidurnya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin mengerjap kaget ketika perutnya kembali terasa aneh. Hampir 2 minggu ini Sungmin selalu merasakan hal yang sama berulang kali dalam sehari. Anehnya, hal itu selalu terjadi beberapa jam setelah ia selesai makan. Perutnya pasti terasa aneh, sedikit ngilu tapi tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Namun cukup mengganggu Sungmin. Terlebih lagi, Sungmin tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Padahal sebelumnya bayi di dalam rahimnya sering memberikan getaran-getaran pelan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Namun sekarang bayi ini sangat tenang, terlalu tenang hingga ia nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaannya kecuali jika melihat perutnya yang besar.

Tapi kali ini perutnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit, seperti diremas dari dalam. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan membuat Sungmin merasa menggigil. Tidak mungkin ia keracunan, apalagi jika sengaja diracuni. Para _maid_ yang bekerja di rumahnya sudah bersertifikat sekelas _chef_-_chef_ handal di restoran mewah.

"Unghh"

Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit, beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Mungkin hanya stress dan kelelahan, pikirnya. Huh, padahal ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Tadi pagi sikap Kyuhyun sedikit berubah padanya. _Namja_ itu menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kandungan Sungmin, hal yang belum pernah terjadi sepanjang masa kehamilan sebelumnya.

"Nyonya anda baik-baik saja? Anda pucat sekali" ucap salah seorang _maid_ yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hmm, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun" ucapnya lemah.

Sungmin kembali berjalan meninggalkan _maid_ yang masih memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia meniti satu per satu anak tangga dengan susah payah. Sungmin baru sampai seperempat anak tangga, namun rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, perutnya sangat sakit seperti diremas-remas membuatnya merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas.

_Maid_ yang sejak tadi masih memperhatikan Sungmin dari bawah bergegas keluar ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari arah pintu masuk.

"Tuan, Nyonya ..."

**_BRUKK_****!**

Ucapan _maid_ itu terhenti saat suara benda besar yang jatuh terdengar dari arah dalam. Baik Kyuhyun maupun _maid_ itu segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua saat mendapati Sungmin terkulai lemah di bawah tangga dengan kepala dan hidung yang berdarah. Ya, _namja_ itu jatuh terguling dari tangga yang cukup tinggi.

Kepanikan melanda Kyuhyun dengan cepat, melihat darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari kepala serta hidung Sungmin. Pertama kalinya –tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, ia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya itu.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Benturan di kepalanya cukup parah, kami belum bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Saat ini Tuan Lee sedang dalam masa kritisnya, semua akan tergantung dalam 24 jam mendatang. Jika lewat dari 24 jam Tuan Lee masih belum sadar, bisa dibilang Tuan Lee mengalami kelumpuhan otak atau koma"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi setelah mendengar vonis mengerikan dari dokter tentang istrinya. Matanya menatap kosong lantai putih yang terlihat dingin itu, dadanya sesak dan kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Satu lagi. Kami terpaksa mengeluarkan bayinya, kami mendapati beberapa bagian perutnya memar dan lebam. Mungkin karena benturan yang terjadi. Kami mohon maaf, bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Bayinya sudah meninggal, bahkan hampir membusuk saat kami keluarkan. Juga, hampir separuh rahimnya rusak. Sepertinya Tuan Lee mengkonsumsi obat penggugur kandungan dengan dosis rendah secara berkala sehingga tidak hanya bayinya yang mati, tapi rahimnya ikut rusak"

"A—apa..?"

"Untuk itu kami meminta anda untuk menandatangani persetujuan operasi pada Tuan Lee. Kami akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim segera setelah mendapat persetujuan dari anda, Tuan Cho"

Dokter itu memberikan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap keterangan dalam kertas itu dengan pandangan nanar.

_'Aku membutuhkan anak laki-laki...'_

_'Perempuan lagi, huh..?'_

_'Tinggalkan dia di panti asuhan..'_

_'Jangan pernah memberikan margaku di depan namanya...'_

**_Ttrakk!_**

"Tidak! Lakukan apapun agar rahimnya kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan atau berapa uang yang harus kukeluarkan, apapun asal rahimnya kembali seperti semula" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Egoiskah dia jika masih mengharapkan seorang bayi laki-laki dari istrinya disaat rahim istrinya sudah hancur karena dirinya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Author's Note : Ga nyangka respons BM di part 1 cukup memuaskan. Banyak yang menanti kelanjutan cerita ini? Check this out!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang salju yang mulai turun menyelimuti bumi yang terasa semakin dingin dari jendela raksasa di salah satu kamar rumah sakit di Swiss. Ya, sekarang ia tengah berada di Swiss. Bersama Sungmin tentunya. Toh, kedatangannya kesini memang untuk pengobatan Sungmin.

Tiga minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke negara dingin ini. Dokter-dokter di Korea tidak berani melakukan operasi untuk penyembuhan rahim Sungmin yang cacat karenanya. Beruntung Kyuhyun mendapat informasi tentang salah satu rumah sakit di Swiss yang sudah sering melakukan pengobatan untuk kasus serupa. Dan begitulah akhirnya ia bisa terdampar di rumah sakit ini.

Terhitung sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki disini sampai hari ini, Sungmin sudah menjalani 3 kali operasi untuk pemulihan rahimnya. Dan operasi ketiganya baru saja ia lewati sore tadi yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 10 jam hingga ia baru keluar dari ruang operasi dini hari ini.

"_Sorry to bother you, Sir. Doctor Aiden need to meet you now_" ucap seorang perawat yang masuk ke kamar rawat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah perawat tersebut sampai ke ruangan dokter yang menangani Sungmin.

"_Mr. Cho, sorry to make you come so early. But, there are important things I have to say about your wife..._"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Hhhh.."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lelah. Delapan minggu menemani Sungmin yang masih saja enggan membuka kedua matanya. Delapan minggu. Ya, delapan minggu dan istrinya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Vonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya akan mengalami kelumpuhan otak atau koma memang benar terjadi. Pada kenyataannya, istrinya tidak –belum membuka matanya sampai sekarang.

"Bangunlah. Aku tidak suka melihat kau yang hanya terbaring seperti ini"

Percaya atau tidak, delapan minggu menyaksikan istrinya hanya terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang kedokteran yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Delapan minggu di negara ini seorang diri membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Sebenarnya jika Kyuhyun mau, ia bisa saja menyuruh orang lain yang menjaga Sungmin disini. Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia sendiri yang turun tangan menjaga istrinya disini.

"Kapan kau akan sadar? Dokter bilang rahimmu sudah membaik –walau tidak pulih seutuhnya. Tapi 80 persen kurasa cukup untuk mengandung bayiku lagi. Kau masih belum melaksanakan kewajibanmu, ingat? Aku masih membutuhkanmu"

Cho Kyuhyun, sungguh! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berubah!

Ya, rahim Sungmin memang sudah membaik walau hanya 80 persennya saja. Dokter-dokter itu sudah melakukan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dibandingkan dengan opsi pertama –mengangkat rahim Sungmin. Tapi jika Sungmin sadar, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih membuang rahimnya saja daripada membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali memperlakukannya seperti sebuah mesin untuk melahirkan bayi laki-laki sesuai keinginannya.

"_Mr. Cho. I have good news for you_" seru dokter yang selama ini mengangani kasus Sungmin.

"_What's that_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa repot berbalik menghadap dokter berdarah barat itu.

"_We still can recover your wife's womb over than this. With some drugs, also thickening of the lining of the uterus. But we have to wait until your wife woke up and his health is stable_" jelas dokter tersebut.

"_Can you do it now?_"

"_So-sorry..?_"

"_Can be done now? The thickening of the lining of the uterus and other treatments. I want you do it now! Can you?_"

"_The treatment will cause enormous pain. Although he was in a coma, he will still feel the effect. And it will make his health declining_"

"_I don't care. Just do it like I wish!_" sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

"_O-ok, Sir. Tomorrow, we will start the treatments_" ucap dokter itu kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin.

_See_? Bahkan di negara lain sekalipun, semua orang akan tunduk pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Keesokan paginya, sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun pengobatan lanjutan untuk Sungmin dilakukan. Kyuhyun yang tetap berada di ruang rawat Sungmin menyaksikan bagaimana perawat serta dokter-dokter itu memberikan berbagai macam obat yang tidak dimengertinya.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah tangan kurus Sungmin yang harus ditancapkan selang tambahan selain selang infusnya yang sudah ada disana sejak delapan minggu belakangan. Seorang dokter juga memberikan suntikan untuk menebalkan dinding rahimnya yang terkikis karena obat yang dulu secara diam-diam diberikan Kyuhyun.

"_Mr. Cho, I will let a nurse to stay here_ _to monitor your wife_" ucap dokter tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan samar oleh Kyuhyun.

Dokter tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sopan kemudian keluar dari sana meninggalkan seorang perawat untuk berjaga-jaga disana kalau saja Sungmin memberikan respon atas efek dari obat-obatan yang diberikan.

"_Sir, you can rest well. I will keep your wife"_ ucap perawat yang bertugas itu.

"_I don't need your help. Just leave me alone and I will call you if I need your help!_" sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Perawat itu mengangguk mendapat tanggapan datar dari Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan _namja_ itu tapi tidak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia hanya ke sisi lain kamar tersebut yang lebih menyerupai ruang tamu kecil dan menunggu disana.

Entah berapa kali rotasi jarum jam berputar, Kyuhyun yang rasanya nyaris terlelap tiba-tiba tersentak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sungmin yang menurun drastis. Tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi digenggamnya berubah menjadi seperti es batu dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin meskipun ia tahu istrinya tidak akan mendengar suaranya.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin dingin dan menegang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh Sungmin mengejang berkali-kali dan cukup keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun cukup kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya.

"_Nurse!_" teriak Kyuhyun.

Perawat yang berjaga segera masuk saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tubuh Sungmin yang terus terhentak-hentak di atas tempat tidur. Perawat itu segera menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur Sungmin untuk memanggil dokter seraya membantu Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin yang masih kejang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter datang beriringan dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang dibawanya. Dokter tersebut mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dan memberikan lima suntikan sekaligus yang akan membuat tubuh Sungmin lebih tenang –mungkin.

"_Sir, please wait outside_" ucap perawat tadi.

"_No_" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

"_Sir, please_" pinta perawat itu lagi.

"_No! I said no! Do anything to my wife, but I wouldn't leave my wife here!_" pekik Kyuhyun.

Perawat itu mengerti dan tidak lagi memaksa Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari sana. Menurut perawat itu wajar jika Kyuhyun bersikap demikian, ia pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya yang terancam.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Sungmin mulai tenang meskipun masih terlihat pucat pasi. Sungmin pasti merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat karena pengobatan yang seharusnya belum bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun, karena keputusan yang diambilnya secara sepihak, Sungmin hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya tadi.

"_Sir, can we talk for a minute?_" pinta dokter setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dokter tersebut ke sudut ruangan dan dokter itu menjelaskan keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"_Your wife.. He's not in good condition now. As I said before, this treatment will be extremely painful for your wife even if he was in a coma. Earlier is the first response was experienced by your wife. For the next treatment, maybe your wife will experience even more painful than this..._

"_For next treatment, I recommend to wait until your wife become conscious and his health is stable. We don't want to take the risk of a worse than this. But, all the decision is yours. We will do according to your wish, Sir_"

Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan dokter tersebut sambil sesekali melirik keadaan Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah, bahkan lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dokter menambahkan _EKG_ untuk mendeteksi denyut jantung Sungmin yang melemah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan sedangkan dokter tersebut masih setia berdiri di depannya, menanti jawaban Kyuhyun apakah pengobatan Sungmin akan tetap dilanjutkan atau menunggu hingga _namja_ itu sadar dan kesehatannya membaik.

"_Doctor, I... Please do the best for my wife. I... I don't want to lose him. __**Not now**_" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Yes, Sir. I understand. We will do the best for your wife, we will wait until his conditions appropriate to continue the treatment..._"

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**N.B : Maafkan saya untuk penggunaan bhs inggris yang berantakan. Bhs inggris saya pas-pasan dan itu uda dibantu sama google translate. Tadinya mau tetep pake bhs indo aja tapi rasanya aneh kalo perawat &amp; dokter2 nya pake bhs yg sama. Kalo grammar nya ada yg salah dan penggunaan kata yg kurang tepat, mohon dikomen ya biar saya edit lagi sambil jalan.**

**Thx ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Author's Note : Maafkan saya buat bhs inggris di part 2 yg bikin banyak readers kesusahan bacanya *bow* Di part ini masih ada bhs inggris *tetep* tapi diusahain sedikit aja &amp; gampang dimengerti ^^ RnR**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun menunggu di depan kamar rawat Sungmin. Sekarang dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menunggu di luar. Meskipun biasanya Kyuhyun akan bersikeras untuk tetap berada di dalam, tapi tadi Kyuhyun seperti tidak menyadarinya karena terkejut dengan reaksi positif dari istrinya itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, seperti biasa Kyuhyun sedang menemani Sungmin yang masih belum membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih koma. Tiba-tiba kegiatan rutinnya itu terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya berkali-kali. Tangan kurus itu bergerak lemah, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama empat bulan mereka disini.

"Semoga itu pertanda baik" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

**_Cklek!_**

Dokter tersebut keluar, menemui Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih lega bahkan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mr. Cho, your wife's condition has improved. Maybe in a few days he will immediately wake up_"

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dokter itu katakan. Tapi ia menangkap bahwa istrinya akan segera bangun. Setidaknya itu kabar baik, baginya.

Kabar baik? Tentu saja.

Jika Sungmin akan segera sadar dalam beberapa hari ke depan, maka pengobatan untuk rahimnya akan dapat segera dijalankan. Dan itu merupakan kabar baik bagi Kyuhyun. Semakin cepat Sungmin sembuh, maka keinginannya akan semakin cepat terwujud.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Dua hari berlalu sejak dokter mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan segera sadar, tapi sampai hari ini _namja_ manis itu masih tetap memejamkan kedua mata indahnya. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun nyaris saja menghajar dokter-dokter itu. Beruntung saat itu Sungmin kembali memberikan perkembangan positif, tangan _namja_ itu kembali bergerak lemah. Kali ini tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang melihat, tapi juga dokter-dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya.

"Eungh.."

Lenguhan lemah Sungmin terdengar samar, membuat dokter-dokter segera kembali memeriksa keadaan _namja_ ringkih itu. Kyuhyun juga tetap disana. _Namja_ angkuh itu berharap ia mendapatkan kabar baik hari ini, bukan sekedar kata '_semoga'_ atau '_mungkin'_ dari dokter-dokter itu.

"_Mr. Cho_..."

Suara dokter yang selama ini menangani Sungmin menginterupsi Kyuhyun. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpaling melihat keadaan istrinya, namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah Sungmin sudah sadar atau belum karena dua dokter lainnya dan beberapa perawat berdiri mengelilingi Sungmin.

"_Congratulations, your wife was awake. After his condition improved, we will resume the treatments._"

Sebuah seringai melengkung tipis di bibir Kyuhyun. Ucapan dokter tadi cukup menjelaskan bahwa Sungmin akan segera melanjutkan pengobatannya.

Semua dokter dan perawat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak tidur. Sungmin hanya masih lemah setelah koma selama empat bulan terakhir.

"Kau harus memulihkan kesehatanmu dengan cepat, pengobatan untuk rahimmu yang rusak harus segera terlaksana. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku disini" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin mengernyit meski dengan mata terpejam.

Haruskah kata-kata sekasar itu yang ia dengar pertama kali setelah terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati? Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah kalimat keji itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Seolah suaminya itu tidak peduli sedikitpun pada kesehatannya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar.

"Rahimku rusak"

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan lemah dari Sungmin. Hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa rahimnya sudah rusak, tapi mengapa suaminya masih tetap bersikeras untuk menggunakan rahimnya untuk mendapatkan anak?

"**_Bayiku_** mati"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalimat singkat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, suaranya serak dan lemah. Tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sungmin tahu jika bayinya mati, tanpa ada yang memberitahunya. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu alasan bayi itu mati.

"Ya, benturan saat kau jatuh membuat **_bayimu_** mati di dalam rahim dan sekaligus membuat rahimmu rusak" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu saat mengucapkan kata _bayimu_, seolah bayi yang dikandung Sungmin itu benar-benar milik Sungmin seorang. Seakan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki andil besar dengan kehadiran bayi itu. Toh, memang nyatanya bayi itu tidak pernah benar-benar hadir. Bayi itu _sempat_ ada karena keegoisan Kyuhyun dan mati sia-sia juga karena keegoisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus bersusah payah menyembuhkanku? Menyembuhkan rahimku? Menyelamatkanku dari maut? Tak tahukah kau keinginanku untuk mati sangat besar?" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tergagap. Entah mengapa kalimat Sungmin barusan begitu menohoknya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ angkuh dan otoriter. Pemaksa dan pengendali. Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun membalikkan keadaan, menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin bungkam.

"_Because you are my birthing machine_"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin terdiam. Menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan. Tanpa mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, juga dokter-dokter yang menyuntikkan beberapa obat ke dalam tubuhnya.

_[Because you are my birthing machine]_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu terus terngiang di telinga Sungmin. Kata-kata keji yang menyakiti hati Sungmin. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu itu cukup menjelaskan bagaimana Kyuhyun menganggapnya. Jangankan berharap dianggap sebagai seorang istri, nyatanya Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia lagi.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin tidak bereaksi sama sekali saat jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya yang tipis. Seakan-akan _namja_ itu tidak merasakan sakit ketika obat-obatan itu dialirkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

_Well_, memang Sungmin nyaris tidak pernah bersuara lagi sejak hari itu. Hari dimana namja itu bangun dari komanya. Hari dimana Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat –yang tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, telah menyakiti hati Sungmin. Sungmin hanya berdeham atau mengangguk jika ada yang bertanya.

Seperti biasa, dokter meninggalkan seorang perawat untuk berjaga-jaga disana sekaligus mengawasi keadaan Sungmin yang baru saja mendapatkan pengobatan lanjutannya. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, sementara perawat itu beranjak ke sisi ruangan lainnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sungmin mulai merasakan dampak dari pengobatannya. Masih dengan tanpa suara, Sungmin berbaring miring. Meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terlebih di bagian perutnya. Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dengan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya, menyadari perubahan Sungmin. Ia melihat sekujur tubuh Sungmin bergetar meskipun _namja_ itu berbaring memunggunginya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia segera beranjak dan membalikkan posisi tubuh Sungmin dan terkejut mendapati wajah pucat Sungmin dengan pandangan mata kosongnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga berdarah demi menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Seluruh tubuh Sungmin terasa begitu dingin dibawah sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"_Nurse_!"

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat, sama seperti saat pengobatan pertama Sungmin dilakukan sewaktu ia koma dahulu. Perawat tersebut menahan tubuh Sungmin yang mulai kejang seraya menunggu kedatangan dokter-dokter untuk menangani keadaan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin kembali tenang, terlelap dibawah pengaruh obat tidur yang disuntikkan oleh dokter yang berdatangan ke ruangannya. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat kalau istrinya itu tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, terganggu dengan rasa sakit yang masih mendominasi tubuhnya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Dokter yang menangani Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunda proses pengobatan lanjutan untuk _namja_ manis itu. Kesehatan Sungmin yang belum benar-benar membaik membuat dokter tersebut mengambil keputusan ini. Lagipula rahim Sungmin sudah kembali 80 persennya, sudah siap untuk dibuahi. Dan jika keadaan Sungmin sudah kembali normal, dokter tersebut mengatakan akan mengirimkan obat untuk Sungmin ke Korea. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu datang ke Swiss hanya untuk pengobatan ini.

Karena itulah kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Cho yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Korea. Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Wajah istrinya itu begitu pucat, lemah tak berdaya. Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam, memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. _Well_, bukan hanya sejak tadi. Tapi sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu sebenarnya.

"Pesawat akan segera lepas landas, _sajangnim_. Mohon memakai sabuk pengamannya" ucap seorang pramugari sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian dilihatnya Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan kemudian memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk istrinya.

_Well_, sadarkah kau Tuan Cho yang terhormat? Ini pertama kalinya kau berbuat baik untuk istrimu selama 8 tahun pernikahan kalian.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun melihat seorang dokter dan perawat yang ikut dibawanya dari rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin selama penerbangan yang memakan waktu cukup lama ini. Tadi sebenarnya Sungmin sudah diperiksa dan diperbolehkan mengikuti penerbangan ini, tapi Kyuhyun masih melihat raut wajah khawatir dari kedua orang tersebut yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

Hanya yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah dokter dan perawat itu bukan menatap Sungmin khawatir, tapi mereka menatapnya iba. Mereka tahu bahwa kesehatan Sungmin sudah berangsur pulih, tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa psikis _namja_ itu yang terluka. Sayangnya bukan kapasitas mereka untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Nyonya, ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanya salah seorang _maid_ yang mengantarnya sampai kamar. Kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, bicara tentang Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu langsung pergi ke kantor setelah tiba di bandara beberapa jam yang lalu, bersama supir pribadi yang menjemputnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, disuruhnya pulang seorang diri dengan taksi yang menunggu di depan bandara. Sungguh suami yang kejam.

Sungmin memandang _maid_ muda itu kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Membuat _maid_ itu tersenyum sedih dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin. Hei, kemana Nyonya rumahnya yang selalu tersenyum manis dan menemani mereka di dapur? Sungmin sudah seperti ibu bagi gadis-gadis muda yang dijadikan pelayan bagi rumah mewah ini. Dan semua _maid_ itu juga tahu bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah _maid_ itu pergi, Sungmin beranjak untuk mengunci pintunya. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan meringkuk di dalam selimut. Air matanya mengalir tanpa diperintah. Menyesali keputusannya menikah dengan Kyuhyun 8 tahun lalu. Seandainya dulu ia tidak termakan cinta palsu dari Kyuhyun, sekarang ia tidak akan hidup sesengsara ini.

Bahkan untuk hidup bersama anak-anaknya saja Sungmin tidak diijinkan. Terlebih dengan anaknya yang terakhir, meninggal bahkan sebelum dilahirkan. Karena kecerobohannya, karena kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersentak dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Ingatan saat ia terguling dari atas sini masih teringat jelas.

"Nyonya? Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang _maid_ yang melintas di dapur dan melihat Sungmin hanya berdiri di tengah anak tangga.

"Ba-bayiku.. Aku ingin bayiku" ucap Sungmin pelan.

_Maid_ tersebut kebingungan. Bayi? Bayinya yang meninggal itu?

"Dimana bayiku? Kau tahu dimana bajingan itu mengubur bayiku? Aku belum memberinya nama, ia pasti sedih karena tidak kuberi nama. Oh, bayiku yang malang"

_Maid _tersebut mengiba, ia membawa Sungmin keluar. Mencari supir tua yang dulu diperintah Kyuhyun untuk menguburkan bayi malang itu.

"Nyonya, aku dan paman Kang akan menemanimu ke makam bayimu" bisik _maid_ itu sambil menahan air matanya.

Disisi lain dua orang _maid_ yang sedang merapikan ruang tamu menatap punggung rapuh Sungmin sedih. Keduanya tidak dapat menahan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka.

"Aku kasihan dengan Nyonya"

"Aku juga. Nyonya sangat baik, tapi mengapa nasibnya begitu buruk"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Langit senja sudah menampakkan dirinya. Tapi _namja_ itu masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Mengabaikan dua orang yang berdiri disampingnya, membujuknya untuk pulang sekarang juga.

"Nyonya, aku mendapat kabar Tuan sudah berada di rumah sekarang. Kita harus segera kembali sebelum Tuan benar-benar marah" bujuk _maid_ itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku masih ingin menemani bayiku disini. Aku.. aku merindukannya, kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan"

Air matanya kembali mengalir setelah sempat mengering. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa memahami apa yang ia rasakan. Kehilangan anak yang bahkan belum ia lihat rupanya.

"Tapi, Nyonya-"

_Maid_ itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika supir tua yang datang mengantar mereka menahannya.

"Paman Kang" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Ya, Nyonya"

"Terima kasih telah memberikan tempat yang layak untuk peristirahatan terakhir bayiku" bisiknya kemudian.

Paman Kang mengangguk. Supir tua itu mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa panas. Dalam hati ia bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk memakamkan bayi cantik itu empat bulan lalu. Jika bukan dia yang diberi perintah untuk memakamkannya, maka mereka tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasib bayi mungil itu.

"Sungmin"

Suara seorang pria dari arah belakang mereka membuat _maid_ dan supir paruh baya itu menahan nafas. Mereka tahu persis siapa orang yang baru saja memanggil _namja_ yang masih berjongkok di samping gundukan kecil itu. _Oh, semoga Nyonya baik-baik saja setelah ini_, doa keduanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : Kyuhyun | Sungmin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**A/N : Annyeong! Bocoran nihh, Kyuhyun mulai luluh disini, tapi gantian Sungmin yang... Baca aja deh^^ Don't Forget to RnR !**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

_Namja_ tampan itu berjalan pelan, melintasi daratan yang berbukit-bukit. Sampai kemudian ia berhenti, mata elangnya menangkap tiga orang yang dikenalnya sedang berada di sebuah gundukan kecil. _Namja_ itu –Kyuhyun, hendak melanjutkan langkahnya sampai sebuah suara terdengar hingga membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Paman Kang"

"Ya, Nyonya"

"Terima kasih telah memberikan tempat yang layak untuk peristirahatan terakhir bayiku"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Suara itu, suara Sungmin. Suara istrinya yang tidak pernah ia dengar lagi belakangan ini. Istri? Benarkah ia masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri?

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

Dua orang yang berdiri di samping Sungmin berbalik dan membungkuk hormat padanya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dari sana, memberi ruang untuk mereka berdua berbicara.

Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, _namja_ itu seperti tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia tetap berjongkok di samping makam bayinya. Mengusap tanah yang dilapisi rumput tipis itu dengan lembut, seolah-olah mengusap bayi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Ia berjalan melewati Sungmin dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan _namja_ itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapanya?" tanya Sungmin lirih tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, pulang sekarang!"

"Dia masih putrimu. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya juga darahmu" bisiknya lagi.

"Sungmin!"

"Aku akan menemaninya suatu saat nanti" ucap Sungmin ambigu sambil melihat tempat kosong tepat di sisi gundukan bayinya. Tempat yang dipijak Kyuhyun.

"Sung-"

"Suatu saat dimana aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup denganmu. Saat dimana **_mesin_** ini sudah rusak"

Suara Sungmin semakin melemah, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya ucapan lemah itu mampu membuat dirinya tertegun.

Sungmin berdiri perlahan, beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang amat pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengejar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dan menyentaknya kuat, namun justru ia dikejutkan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang limbung ke arahnya.

"Sungmin!"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Lambungnya kekurangan cairan dan nutrisi. Setelah ini berikan makanan yang lembut untuknya, agar lambungnya tidak terluka. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi, istrimu mengalami depresi. Kudengar kalian baru saja kehilangan bayi kalian, mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya. Mohon dijaga perasaannya, jangan sampai ia semakin tertekan"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Depresi? Apa itu karena dirinya? Karena sikapnya selama ini? Kyuhyun tahu sikapnya pada Sungmin selama ini memang sangat keterlaluan, terkadang ia menyesali kata-kata kejam yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengalami depresi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Suara dokter tersebut menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menatap dokter yang sengaja Kyuhyun panggil ke rumahnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat di makam tadi.

"Ya?"

"Saya akan tetap disini sampai infus-nya habis. Nanti saya akan memeriksa keadaan Sungmin-ssi lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengantar dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar. Kemudian ia memerintah seorang _maid_ untuk mengantar dokter tersebut beristirahat di salah satu kamar yang tersedia sedangkan ia beranjak menuju dapur utama.

"Tolong buatkan bubur yang sangat lembut untuk Sungmin. Pastikan tetap hangat saat dihidangkan nanti" ucap Kyuhyun pada beberapa _maid_ yang ada di dapur.

_Maid_ tersebut mengangguk paham walau sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba, yang notabene-nya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah –nyaris tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur ini. Dapur utama. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya masuk sampai dapur bersih, tempat dimana makanan-makanan yang dimasak di dapur utama siap dihidangkan dan dibawa oleh _maid_.

Tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah penggunaan kata _tolong_ pada kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun masih seperti perintah yang terkesan dingin, tapi satu kata tersebut membuat semuanya berbeda.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun masih menunggu Sungmin. Infusnya sudah habis dan telah dilepas oleh dokter tadi. Bahkan dokter tersebut sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu setelah kembali memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Kini hanya Kyuhyun seorang diri yang menemani Sungmin, menunggu _namja_ itu sadar dari tidurnya.

Entah disadari atau tidak, belakangan Kyuhyun sabar sekali menemani Sungmin sampai ia tersadar. Seperti saat di rumah sakit di Swiss beberapa waktu lalu dan saat sekarang ini. Dan di saat-saat seperti ini biasanya Kyuhyun akan merenungi semua perbuatannya pada Sungmin. Tapi saat Sungmin terbangun nanti, sikap dingin dan kejamnya akan kembali ke permukaan.

Tapi mengingat ucapan dokter mengenai Sungmin yang depresi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit melunakkan sikapnya pada Sungmin. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu keras pada Sungmin.

"Ugh..."

Kyuhyun segera meraih telepon di atas nakas dan menghubungi bagian dapur untuk segera mengantarkan bubur yang sudah siap sejak tadi ketika mendengar lenguhan samar Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan kembali melenguh saat rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya ketika merasa semua berputar-putar di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

Sungmin terkejut dan membuka matanya cepat. _Kyuhyun? Ada disini?_, pikirnya. Oh, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Ke-"

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Kalimat Sungmin terhenti saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar dan masuklah tiga orang _maid_ yang masing-masing membawa sebuah nampan yang Sungmin duga berisi makanan karena indra penciumannya menangkap aroma makanan dari sana.

Ingat? Kyuhyun hanya meminta dibuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin. Tapi kenapa ada 3 nampan yang tersaji sekarang? Oh, tentu saja karena standar pelayanan yang diterapkan Kyuhyun di rumah megahnya ini.

Ketiga pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian pelayan pertama meletakkan semangkuk bubur polos yang masih hangat di atas nakas serta beberapa piring kecil berisi irisan daging ayam, daging sapi, sayur asin, dan makanan pendamping lainnya yang cocok untuk bubur tersebut. Kemudian pelayan kedua meletakkan beberapa botol penyedap seperti kecap asin, kecap manis, lada putih, lada hitam serta semangkuk kuah kaldu ayam yang masih hangat. Dan pelayan ketiga meletakkan dua gelas minuman yang berbeda. Air putih hangat dan teh manis hangat. Ia juga meletakkan sendok dan sumpit juga beberapa lembar tisu dalam satu piring kecil. Ketiga pelayan tersebut kembali membungkuk sopan dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kau harus makan" ucap Kyuhyun datar namun ditelinga Sungmin kesan dingin yang selama ini melekat pada diri Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk saat dilihatnya Sungmin tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi berbaringnya. Tidak tahukah kau Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang Sungmin sedang berperang dalam batinnya apakah ini hanyalah mimpi atau benar-benar nyata melihat sikapmu yang berubah 360 derajat.

"Kau mau pakai daging ayam atau sapi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya sibuk menatap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berbeda. _Tuhan, apa kau mengabulkan doaku? Apa benar yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah suamiku, pria yang sama yang kunikahi delapan tahun lalu?_

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersadar setelah Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengannya pelan.

"Daging ayam atau sapi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, _ye_. A-aku.. aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit tergagap dan berusaha mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchanha_, aku akan menyuapimu"

Sungmin merasa terharu akan sikap Kyuhyun yang melembut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun ia menahannya.

"Jadi? Daging ayam atau sapi?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayam" bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengambil irisan daging ayam tersebut dan memotongnya menjadi kotak-kotak kecil kemudian mencampurkannya di atas bubur.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bersiap mengambil makanan lainnya.

"Sayur" bisik Sungmin.

"Kecap asin" bisiknya lagi.

Mata Sungmin benar-benar terasa panas. Ia bertahan untuk tidak mengerjapkan matanya agar tidak menangis.

"Lada –hiks"

Namun akhirnya percuma, air matanya tetap mengalir dan isakannya lolos begitu saja. Sungmin membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut ke atas nakas. Ia berbalik dan menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung rapuh itu untuk pertama kalinya. Merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar dalam pelukannya, seiring dengan tangisannya yang pecah memenuhi penjuru kamar.

"Ssshhh, menangislah" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Tangisan Sungmin semakin kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisan Sungmin terasa begitu pedih, sedikit meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang telah lama membeku.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah melunakkan sikapnya pada Sungmin, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak lantas membuat Sungmin membaik. Seperti hari ini. Ketika kembali dari kantor 2 jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang berucap panik di depan kamarnya. Mereka mengatakan Sungmin mengurung diri disana sejak siang dan tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

Dan bujukkan Kyuhyun saat itu juga tidak membuat Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin tetap mengurung diri disana. Memberikan waktu untuk _namja_ itu menyendiri.

Tapi kini kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis. Ia memanggil beberapa pengawalnya yang bertubuh besar dan menyuruh mereka untuk membuka paksa pintu kamarnya. Mendobraknya kalau perlu.

**_Brakk!_**

Pintu berhasil dibuka dengan tendangan beruntun dari pengawal Kyuhyun. Dan mereka menemukan Sungmin hanya duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, menatap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau-"

"Kenapa kau memaksa masuk? Pintunya sudah kukunci tapi kenapa tetap memaksa masuk?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Beberapa hari terakhir Sungmin sudah lebih baik dan dapat bersosialisasi. Tapi mengapa hari ini ia tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu? Suaranya kembali datar dan dingin. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong namun menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Sungmin, tenanglah. Kau belum makan sejak siang, kita makan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menekan kemarahannya sampai titik terendah.

"Makan? Sejak kapan kau peduli aku makan atau tidak?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Di tangannya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggenggam sesuatu. Seperti selembar foto, entah foto apa itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ingin anak laki-laki? Kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang!" desis Sungmin.

_Namja_ itu seperti kehilangan akal. Ia membuka kasar kemeja yang dipakainya. Membuat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya, mencegah Sungmin menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti! Kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu?!" teriak Kyuhyun tertahan. Ia mengukung tangan Sungmin, menahan Sungmin yang masih bersikeras membuka bajunya sendiri. Demi semua perbuatan keji Kyuhyun, meskipun ia memang pria paling brengsek yang pernah ada, tapi ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak menyetubuhi orang yang sedang depresi seperti ini.

"Ya! Kau memang brengsek! Kau seperti binatang! Kau hina! CHO KYUHYUN KAU BINATANG!"

**_Plakk!_**

Refleks Kyuhyun menampar pipi Sungmin dengan sangat kencang. Membuat sudut bibir Sungmin terluka dan berdarah, belum lagi pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas lebam disana.

"Jika aku seorang binatang, lalu kau apa? Jalang?!"

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis. Terlebih Sungmin dengan berani berteriak di depan wajahnya tadi. Kyuhyun, manusia dengan ego yang sangat tinggi, tentu saja ia merasa direndahkan dengan perbuatan Sungmin tadi. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris saja melayangkan tamparannya lagi ke wajah Sungmin jika saja tubuh Sungmin tidak merosot –kehilangan kesadarannya. _Namja_ itu pingsan tepat di bawah kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun panik dan segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun melihat sebuah foto yang digenggam Sungmin. Foto bercetak hitam putih yang ia yakini sebagai hasil USG terakhir Sungmin. Foto bayi mereka yang meninggal empat bulan lalu.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Kurasa lebih baik Sungmin-ssi mendapat perawatan yang layak. Ia depresi dan tertekan. Ia bisa berubah menjadi kasar dan dingin seperti tadi, tapi bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sungmin-ssi harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater"

"Psikiater? Tapi Sungmin tidak gila"

"Ya, Sungmin-ssi memang tidak gila. Tapi dalam tahap ini hanya seorang psikiater yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Jika anda setuju, besok saya akan membawa seorang psikiater kesini. Ia sudah cukup handal dalam menangani kasus-kasus seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Psikiater? Sudah separah itukan kejiwaan Sungmin terganggu? Dan itu karenanya?

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyetujui usulan dokter tersebut. Apapun asal Sungmin sembuh, kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, prioritasnya berubah menjadi kesehatan Sungmin. Bukan lagi keinginannya memiliki anak laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : Kyuhyun | Sungmin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**A/N : Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena update super lelet *bow* Sekarang author lagi sibuk jadi ga setiap saat bisa lanjutin nulis ff nya. Semoga readers ku ga berkurang ya, so check this one out &amp; don't forget to RnR !**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi..." panggil Kang Inhye, dokter yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini kerap kali datang ke kediaman Cho untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Ah, dokter Kang. Masuklah" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya, ia memerintahkan dokter wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ehm, Sungmin-ssi, aku membawa seorang temanku. Bolehkan ia juga masuk kesini? Temanku seorang psikiater. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja kau bisa mengungkapkan isi hatimu padanya. Kau bisa menjadikannya teman bercerita"

"Psikiater? Tapi dokter Kang, apa aku separah itu? Aku tahu terkadang sikapku memang di luar batas kendaliku, tapi apa aku separah itu sampai harus berkonsultasi ke psikiater?"

Dokter Kang yang tadinya hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari Sungmin segera mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur menghadap Sungmin. Ia menenangkan Sungmin yang sepertinya menjadi ketakutan begitu ia memberitahu bahwa Sungmin akan bertemu dengan seorang psikiater. Wajar memang, karena saat perubahan sikap yang drastis, Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Ia seperti dikuasai oleh satu sisi yang lain, yang tidak dikenalnya sebelumnya.

"_Aniya_, _aniya_. Aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau depresimu tidak terlalu parah? Tapi jika dibiarkan akan terus meningkat, untuk saat ini kau hanya butuh teman bicara. Dan menurutku seorang psikiater sesuai untuk menjadi teman bicara. Bagaimana?"

Dokter Kang menjelaskannya dengan sangat lembut. Dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sering berubah-ubah, ia membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra ditambah dengan pilihan kosa kata saat bicara dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa dibentak, atau menggunakan kata-kata yang kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun termasuk dalam tiga hal itu. Pembentak, kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dan poin tambahan untuknya, Kyuhyun memiliki level kesabaran yang sangat minim.

"Hmm... Baiklah aku mau, dokter Kang"

Perlahan senyum di wajah dokter 35 tahun itu mengembang. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin sebentar untuk memanggil rekannya yang menunggu di depan kamar Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang wanita yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dokter Kang, mungkin sekitar 36 atau 37 tahun. Wajahnya sangat lembut dan menenangkan, membuat Sungmin nyaman hanya dengan melihatnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _matji_? Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Ahra. Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi teman bicara, _ne_? Kau mau?"

Seperti tersihir, Sungmin mengangguk menuruti ucapan psikiater bernama Ahra itu. Selain wajahnya yang lembut, suaranya juga tenang dan sangat bersahabat.

"_Jja_, karena kita sudah berteman, mulai sekarang kau bebas bercerita padaku, _ne_? Jika kau ada masalah, atau ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanmu kacau, ceritakan saja padaku. Kau mengerti 'kan Sungmin-ah?"

"_Ne_, _noona_" sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup seperti ini dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi, Sungmin-ah. _Annyeong_"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

_Namja_ arogan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berjalan santai memasuki rumah mewahnya. Belakangan sang istri tidak membuat keributan apapun, terimakasih pada psikiater yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir menemani istrinya. Tapi bicara tentang psikiater, sampai detik ini ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Sungmin hanya menyebutnya _noona_, yang ia yakini berarti seorang psikiater wanita. Selebihnya Kyuhyun tidak mendapat info apapun mengenai psikiater tersebut.

"Kau terlihat semakin segar" ucap Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di tepi teras di belakang rumahnya. Kaki telanjang Sungmin menginjak lantai kayu yang terasa sejuk karena hujan ringan yang mengguyur Seoul sejak siang tadi.

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya, _noona_ banyak membantuku" sahut Sungmin ringan.

Sungmin berjalan masuk melewati Kyuhyun menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Belakangan Kyuhyun juga bersikap lebih lembut padanya. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu mendapat laporan mengenai kesehatan Sungmin dari dokter Kang. Tentu saja ia juga mendapatkan wejangan dari dokter itu bagaimana bersikap dengan Sungmin. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai saat ini Sungmin masih tidak bisa ditekan atau dikasari. Terlebih, Sungmin belum menceritakan permasalahan sesungguhnya dalam rumah tangga ini. Dokter dan psikiater hanya tahu bahwa ia tertekan dan depresi karena kematian anaknya.

"Bagus kalau kesehatanmu terus meningkat. Bersiaplah, kita akan makan malam di luar malam ini"

Sungmin terkejut dengan ajakan Kyuhyun. Delapan tahun menikah, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengajaknya keluar. Meskipun Kyuhyun memang memberinya 'jatah' keluar, tapi selama ini Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun mengajaknya keluar. Apalagi untuk makan malam bersama. Oh, jika Kyuhyun perlahan bisa berubah menjadi lebih lembut padanya karena ia depresi, Sungmin rela jika ia harus jadi gila agar Kyuhyun berubah total padanya.

Sungmin sedang mencari baju yang cocok untuknya. Tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya makan malam di luar tapi _namja_ itu tidak mengatakan dimana dan seperti apa tempatnya. Pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengenakan kemeja berwarna _peach_ lembut serta celana kain berwarna gelap.

**_Srakkk_**

Sebuah map coklat jatuh saat ia mengambil celana tersebut. Celana kain itu memang sangat jarang ia kenakan karena itu terletak di urutan paling bawah dalam lemari, tapi ia tidak ingat meletakkan map coklat yang cukup tebal itu disana.

"Love Miracle Orphanage?"

Sungmin membuka map coklat itu dan membaca beberapa surat disana. Ada surat perjanjian dengan pemilik panti asuhan tersebut, serta 4 lembar akta lahir.

Sekelebat kejadian melintas di otaknya. Saat ia meletakkan bayi yang masih merah di sebuah rumah besar yang dihuni anak-anak yang ditinggal. Love Miracle Orphanage.

**_Cklek_**

"Sungmin, kau belum siap?"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar, menemukan Sungmin dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ itu, ia terlihat bingung dan tertekan di waktu yang sama.

"Sungmin, apa yang-"

"Berhenti disana! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sungmin kambuh dan dia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap masuk dan memaksa mengambil lembaran surat yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Love Miracle Orphanange. Perjanjian untuk tidak memberikan hak adopsi pada siapapun. Lee Sungmin bersedia sebagai donatur tetap sebagai balasannya. Akta lahir. Lee Yiseol, Lee Jaein, Lee Yeonwoo, Lee Sulli. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tidak. Kumohon kembalikan padaku"

"Sungmin, aku hanya bertanya ini apa?"

"Jangan... hikkss.. anakku... jangan sakiti mereka hikkss" racau Sungmin.

Seketika semuanya seperti terangkai di kepala Kyuhyun. Lee Yiseol, Lee Jaein, Lee Yeonwoo, Lee Sulli. Mereka semua menggunakan marga Lee, sama dengan marga Sungmin. Juga, tanggal yang tertera pada akta lahir mereka, sama dengan tanggal dimana Sungmin melahirkan keempat putrinya dulu. Kalau begitu, empat nama ini berarti anaknya? Jadi, Sungmin masih berhubungan dengan mereka semua?

"Sungmin, jawab aku! Kau masih sering berhubungan dengan mereka?! Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang jangan pernah temui mereka, buang mereka dimanapun kau mau dan jangan temui mereka lagi!"

Sungmin hanya menangis pilu. Ia menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini, dari Kyuhyun juga dari semua anak buah Kyuhyun yang pasti berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan! Bahkan untuk membuang mereka saja kau tidak bisa! Biar aku selesaikan semua ini" desis Kyuhyun seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"_ANDWAEEEE_! Tidak kumohon Cho Kyuhyun, jangan!"

Sungmin berlari menahan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Sungmin buka pintunya!"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat, masih dengan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan sakiti mereka" bisik Sungmin pilu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, hikkss... ka-kau ingin anak laki-laki 'kan? Hikkss... aku.. aku akan memberikannya hikkss.. Kau bebas _menyentuhku_ hikkss... tapi jangan sakiti mereka hikkss... biarkan mereka tetap disana"

Kyuhyun cukup tersentuh dengan ratapan Sungmin padanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkan putri Sungmin berada disana. Tapi sepertinya semua itu ditanggapi lain oleh Sungmin. Sungmin justru merapatkan jarak keduanya dan melumat kasar bibir Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya juga mencoba membuka kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai. Air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak membalas lumatan bibir Sungmin ataupun berusaha menghentikannya. Ia hanya membiarkan Sungmin bertindak sesuka hatinya. Nyatanya sejak tadi mereka hanya berciuman, Sungmin tidak berhasil membuka kemeja yang ia pakai karena sepertinya otak istrinya itu terlalu kacau hingga untuk melepaskan kancing dari lubangnya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

Beberapa saat kemudian tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Sungmin yang melepaskannya. Ia merosot di depan Kyuhyun dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Berikan kuncinya, aku mau keluar" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada kunci tersebut. Sudut-sudut kunci yang agak tajam menusuk telapak tangan Sungmin karena ia menggenggamnya terlalu kencang.

"Sekarang bahkan kau tidak mau _menyentuhku_. Apa yang harus kulakukan –hikss? Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu" rintih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Sungmin, bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hikkss... Benar kan? Hikss... aku hanya bisa memberikan rahimku agar bisa kau buahi... Bukankah kau bilang aku _birthing machine_ untukmu? Hikkss... Lakukanlah Cho Kyuhyun, aku berjanji kali ini kau akan mendapatkan anak laki-laki"

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjanjikan hal yang tidak bisa kau pastikan? Nyatanya selama ini yang kau lahirkan hanya bayi perempuan"

"Aku janji kali ini pasti laki-laki hikss"

"Sudahlah. Ayo berdiri, Sungmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

Tapi Sungmin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya memaksa _namja_ itu berdiri dan membawanya ke tempat tidur serta membaringkannya disana. Kyuhyun sendiri juga ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin.

"Dengar, aku mungkin memang kejam. Baiklah, hilangkan kata mungkin itu. Aku kejam, egois, keji, apalagi? Hina? Apapun itu, tapi aku masih memiliki pikiran untuk tidak menyetubuhimu dalam keadaan seperti ini" jelas Kyuhyun pelan.

Baiklah, entah dimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesabarannya ini. Tapi setidaknya ini baik untuk mental Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun masih bisa mengendalikan Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Sekarang berikan kuncinya padaku, aku akan meminta _maid_ untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tapi nyatanya Sungmin tetap keras kepala. Sungmin menggeleng keras dan terus menggenggam kuat kunci di tangannya.

"Sungmin, aku hanya ke bawah meminta _maid_ untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau harus makan"

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar dan kau juga tidak boleh keluar!" ucap Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia membiarkan Sungmin tetap bertindak semaunya. Setidaknya seperti ini lebih baik, daripada Sungmin histeris seperti dulu dan kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Sungmin, kubilang tidak." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menangkap tangan Sungmin yang diam-diam bergerak hendak membuka celananya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyesal sudah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada Sungmin dulu, terutama saat di rumah sakit di Swiss dulu. Sepertinya kata-kata itu benar-benar berpengaruh besar pada kejiwaan Sungmin.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini. Selain karena Sungmin yang terus-terusan mengekorinya sejak tadi, juga karena ia sedang menunggu kedatangan dokter Kang untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu menolak makan malam semalam dan tidak mau tidur sebentar saja. Ia bertahan membuka matanya sampai pagi menjelang, hanya karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi saat ia tertidur dan mengusik ketenangan anak-anaknya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan dokter Kang. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ yang berbaring di sampingnya ini. Semalam Sungmin seperti tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sungmin seperti tidak mengingat anak-anaknya sampai ia menemukan surat-surat itu. Ada yang salah, dan Kyuhyun merasakannya.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter Kang datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama dokter Kang. Meskipun Sungmin menatapnya seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan, tapi Kyuhyun tetap keluar dari kamar setelah meyakinkan Sungmin kalau ia hanya menunggu di ruang kerjanya.

"Sungmin-ssi, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya dokter Kang setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Dokter Kang, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan yang ku alami. Semalam aku menemukan surat-surat yang menyatakan akta lahir dan juga surat perjanjian di panti asuhan. Setelah melihat surat itu aku baru mengingat bahwa dalam pernikahan ini, kami sudah memiliki 4 orang anak yang semuanya ditolak Kyuhyun dan kutitipkan di panti asuhan itu"

"Kau bilang kau baru mengingatnya setelah menemukan surat itu? Apa itu berarti sebelumnya kau tidak ingat tentang hal itu?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Ia juga baru menyadari hal tersebut setelah dokter Kang menanyakannya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia hidup dalam tubuh yang sama tapi tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Dokter Kang.." bisik Sungmin halus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku, aku melupakan hal yang pernah kualami. Aku melupakan kejadian paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak hilang ingatan, aku tidak sakit. Apa yang terjadi?"

Dokter Kang menatap iba pada pasien tetapnya ini.

"Ada baiknya psikiater Choi berada disini" ucapnya kemudian.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah dua jam lebih mengurung diri disana. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan dokter Kang dan Sungmin yang masih belum memberikan kabar apapun padanya.

Disisi lain seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Keduanya menuju ke tempat yang sama –kamar Sungmin. Sesaat sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik karena merasa seseorang juga berdiri di belakangnya. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak mendapati wanita cantik yang cukup dikenalnya itu.

"Kau..?!"

**.**

**.**

***TBC***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad ..**

**Author's Note : Oke, saya tahu ini lama bgt update nya. Maaf bgt reader-deul *bow* Saya lagi sibuk dengan kuliah dan kemarin selama 2 bulan sibuk sama magang dan laporan magang yg harus dikelarin buat kuliah juga. Mohon pengertiannya ya, Jja, semoga ini bisa mengobati rindu readers semua^^**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu, Kim Hana yang merupakan seorang gadis sederhana menikah dengan Cho Younghwan, keturunan keluarga Cho yang terkenal dengan kerajaan bisnisnya di Korea dan Asia. Entah karena terlalu mencintai Younghwan atau karena hidupnya sudah sangat terjamin dengan bermandikan harta keluarga Cho, Hana menyetujui dengan mudah begitu sang suami menjelaskan tentang peraturan turun-temurun keluarga Cho. Hana memilih _membuang_ anak perempuan yang terlahir dari rahimnya daripada ia yang _dibuang_ dari keluarga tersebut.

Dan hal itu benar dilakukan olehnya. Bayi perempuan yang ia lahirkan setahun kemudian dengan teganya ia tinggalkan di depan panti asuhan. Hanya dengan selembar selimut bayi yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit serta secarik kertas bertuliskan nama sang bayi, Ahra. Tanpa marga Cho ataupun marga dirinya sendiri, Kim. Hana meninggalkan bayi tersebut tanpa air mata, tanpa rasa sedih mendengar lengkingan tangisan sang bayi yang merasa kehilangan. Cinta atau harta, entah mana yang membutakan hatinya.

Dua tahun setelahnya Hana kembali melahirkan bayi keduanya, bayi laki-laki yang benar-benar diharapkan olehnya juga sang suami. Bayi tampan yang diberi nama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sesuai peraturan keluarga Cho, di hari yang sama dengan hari lahirnya Kyuhyun, Hana mendapatkan 70% harta suaminya yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Kyuhyun saat ia sudah cukup umur.

Saat usia Kyuhyun menginjak 12 tahun, ia menemukan kejanggalan dalam keluarganya. Seluruh sanak saudara yang dikenalnya adalah laki-laki, tidak ada satupun anak perempuan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya pada sang ibu, dan saat itu juga ia tahu tentang peraturan keluarga Cho yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

Mulai saat itu Kyuhyun secara diam-diam mencari tahu tentang keluarga Cho yang selalu membuang anak perempuan yang terlahir di dalam keluarga Cho. Dan ia menemukan satu fakta bahwa ia juga memiliki kakak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dan juga dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Kyuhyun juga menemukan panti asuhan tempat dimana sang kakak dibuang. Hanya dengan menyebut dirinya bermarga Cho, maka segala rahasia di dunia ini akan terkuak untuknya. Begitu besar dampak marga Cho di dunia ini. Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun menemukan Ahra. Menurut arsip pada panti asuhan tersebut, pada tanggal yang disebutkan Kyuhyun hanya ada seorang bayi perempuan yang terdaftar di hari tersebut. Bayi perempuan yang diletakkan tepat di depan panti asuhan, seolah memang sengaja ditinggalkan disana. Namun sayang Kyuhyun terlambat, karena Ahra sudah diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri bermarga Choi saat kakaknya berusia 4 tahun.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mencari Ahra. Ia memang tidak akan mengajak sang kakak untuk pulang, karena hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Tapi ia hanya ingin melihat rupa sang kakak.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Kau?!"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Cho Kyuhyun. Choi Ahra _imnida_, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Ia tahu wanita berambut sebahu di hadapannya ini adalah kakak perempuannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa psikiater yang biasa Sungmin panggil '_noona_' itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Wanita yang seharusnya ia panggil _noona_.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengenalku, aku tahu kau juga mencari tahu tentangku selama ini" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ya, aku memang mencari tahu tentangmu. Tentang keluarga kandungku yang sudah membuangku begitu saja. Tapi hal itu semata-mata kulakukan hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan kalian. Bagaimana kehidupan kalian setelah membuang anak-anak perempuan yang terlahir di antara kalian"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan tatapan setajam elangnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapatkan, Ahra-ssi?"

"_Well_, kuakui kekayaan keluarga kalian memang tidak pernah habis, tapi kalian hidup hanya dengan bergelimang harta. Begitu menyedihkan!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak terima dengan perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Ahra-ssi?!"

"Ya, kalian hidup dengan harta yang berlimpah. Tapi kalian begitu miskin kebahagiaan. Dan kau tahu, meskipun keluarga angkatku tidak sekaya keluargamu, tapi kami bahagia. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karena Nyonya Cho yang terhormat itu telah membuangku! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menemukan keluarga yang sesungguhnya seperti keluarga angkatku sekarang ini. Kalian keluarga Cho akan merasakan karma yang besar atas perbuatan kalian, dan kuyakin sekarang ini kau sedang mengalaminya Cho Kyuhyun. Keadaan istrimu merupakan karma atas perbuatan buruk keluargamu!"

Kyuhyun tercengang. Ucapan Ahra seakan telah menamparnya. Seluruh ucapan Ahra benar. Ia memang bergelimang harta, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali tertawa. Seluruh keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan harta kekayaan keluarga Cho yang tidak pernah surut.

Terlebih ucapan Ahra mengenai keadaan Sungmin. Benarkah keadaan Sungmin sekarang adalah karma atas perbuatan buruk keluarganya selama ini? Jika ya, mengapa Sungmin yang mengalaminya? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menanggungnya, ia yang memiliki marga Cho, bukan Sungmin.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kedatanganmu kemari bukan untuk membalas dendam 'kan?" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya cukup menyakiti hatinya itu.

"Hhh, sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun pada keluargamu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sungguh sangat berterimakasih karena ibumu telah membuangku hingga aku bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang lebih baik. Aku hanya benar-benar tulus membantu Sungmin. Banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan mengenai Sungmin. Istrimu itu tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, dan kau harus benar-benar menjaganya atau kau akan kehilangannya"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Ucapan Ahra tadi terus mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Setelah berbicara sejenak, Ahra segera memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Hasilnya Sungmin baik-baik saja, tidak amnesia apalagi sampai berkepribadian ganda. Menurut penjelasan Ahra tadi, Sungmin lupa beberapa bagian ingatannya karena alam bawah sadar namja itu memerintah otaknya untuk melupakan beberapa kejadian yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Ahra mengatakan hal itu disebabkan karena keadaan sekitar Sungmin yang menekannya serta depresi yang dialami olehnya. Ahra meminta agar Kyuhyun tidak terus-menerus menekan hidup Sungmin, terlepas dari keinginannya memiliki keturunan laki-laki, yang terpenting sekarang adalah memulihkan kembali kejiwaan Sungmin. Dan untuk alasan yang sama, Kyuhyun maupun Ahra sepakat untuk menyembunyikan status mereka yang merupakan kakak-beradik.

"Kau terlihat lebih pendiam sejak bertemu dengan Ahra _noona_" tegur Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan sejak Ahra pergi setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kau memikirkan perkataan Ahra _noona_ atau merasa marah padaku karena ternyata aku masih berhubungan dengan anak-anakku?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Tidak keduanya. Aku juga tidak akan marah padamu jika kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Tidak apa jika kau memberikan tempat yang layak untuk mereka tapi aku tidak mengijinkanmu bertemu dengan mereka"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia cukup tahu mereka yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah putri-putrinya. Tapi mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut darah daging mereka seperti orang asing membuat hatinya tergores perih. Setelah banyak kejadian seperti ini Kyuhyun masih tidak berubah.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka. Dan jika menurutmu panti asuhan adalah tempat yang layak untuk mereka, maka kau salah besar. Tempat itu sangat tidak layak bagi anak-anakku yang masih lengkap kedua orangtuanya"

"Cukup! Kau tahu pembicaraan ini bisa memancing emosiku, Lee Sungmin"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud memancing emosimu yang tidak pernah redam itu. Pada kenyataannya tanpa pembicaraan semacam ini pun kau memang pribadi yang sangat temperamental. Tapi, aku cukup salut dengan kesabaranmu belakangan ini, meskipun belakangan kewarasanku tidak benar-benar stabil, tapi aku masih ingat bagaimana sikapmu padaku dulu. Tapi dibalik semua itu, aku tahu kau seperti itu bukan karena kasihan padaku, tapi semata-mata hanya untuk membuahi rahimku kembali. Kau... sampai kapanpun kau tidak pernah berubah, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar terpancing. Tepat seperti perkataan Sungmin yang baru saja diucapkannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki kesabaran sedikitpun dalam dirinya. Dan dalam sekali hentak ia berhasil melempar tubuh Sungmin ke atas sofa, tidak peduli istrinya itu akan kesakitan karena pinggangnya terantuk pinggiran sofa yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku memang melakukannya agar aku dapat membuahi rahimmu kembali! Dan kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat, Sungmin-ssi" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan ikat pinggang yang membelit pinggangnya, beralih mengikat kedua tangan Sungmin pada sandaran tangan dengan ikat pinggang itu.

Kedua mata Sungmin membelalak ketika tangannya berhasil terikat kuat. Ia sudah berontak sekuat tenaga namun tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!"

"_Wae_? Kau ketakutan?! Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Bahkan kemarin kau yang mengemis memintanya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun tajam seraya menarik kasar celana kain Sungmin tanpa melepaskan kancingnya. Beruntung Sungmin tidak mengenakan ikat pinggang sehingga celana tersebut lebih mudah terlepas dari kakinya, namun tetap saja kedua sisi kaki Sungmin memerah seiring dengan tarikan kasar dari Kyuhyun.

"_Andwae_!"

Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya. Ia merapatkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan mengikatnya dengan celana Sungmin dengan kencang. Kedua kaki Sungmin terikat dengan kuat, membuat Sungmin semakin kesulitan bergerak.

"Hikss... Kyuhyun-ah, ma-maafkan akuu.. hikkss.. ku-kumohonn lepaskan aku.. hikss..." tangis Sungmin ketakutan.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan tindakannya. Kyuhyun membuka celananya sendiri, menurunkannya hingga sebatas pahanya saja. Kemudian Kyuhyun naik ke atas sofa, bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya.

"A-_andwaee_.. Kyuhyun _andwaeee_!" jerit Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menarik celana dalam yang dipakainya, membiarkan celana dalam itu bergantung di antara kakinya, terhalang oleh ikatan celana Sungmin di lututnya.

Kyuhyun juga menurunkan celana dalam miliknya sendiri. Menampakkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang. Kyuhyun menganggkat kaki Sungmin ke atas, memperlihatkan rektum Sungmin yang sempit.

"Kyuhyun jangan, kumohon jangan dilanjutkan!" teriak Sungmin ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam rektumnya yang sempit. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa pendahuluan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam, seolah tidak mendengar teriakan ketakutan dari istrinya. Seolah tidak merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan. Mematikan seluruh panca indranya hingga ia tidak menyadari seluruh tubuh Sungmin mendingin seketika karena ketakutan.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" erangan Sungmin menggema, seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan kasar memasukan penisnya sekaligus, memasukannya dengan sekali hentak dan menghunusnya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan memintaku berhenti, karena kau yang lebih dulu memintanya padaku, Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Tanpa membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa, Kyuhyun segera menggerakkan penisnya dengan kasar. Menubruk apa saja yang berada di lubang sempit itu. Mengacuhkan teriakan dan tangisan Sungmin yang kembali menggema.

Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir sementara Kyuhyun menikmati permainannya. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Kyuhyun yang menyetubuhinya dengan kasar.

"Aaaahhhhhhh" desahan Kyuhyun menandakan permainan mereka telah usai. Menarik Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memang menyetubuhinya dengan sangat kasar. Ia merasa dilecehkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kyuhyun segera membenahi dirinya sendiri, mengacuhkan Sungmin yang menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan.

"Seharusnya sejak lama kita melakukan ini. Aku tidak perlu bersabar seperti kemarin. Dan kuharap kali ini kau tidak mengecewakanku lagi, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu apa maksudku"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tidak mengecewakanmu? Bagaimana jika perbuatanmu hari ini menghasilkan anak laki-laki seperti yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kudapat darimu?" lirih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan dirinya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia berbalik memamerkan senyum miring ciri khasnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapat dariku"

"Apapun? Jika aku ingin membawa pulang anak-anakku apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memberi izin untuk hal-hal semacam itu, Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa meminta hal yang lain, selain satu hal itu"

"Baiklah. Cho Kyuhyun, jika perbuatanmu hari ini menghasilkan anak laki-laki seperti yang kau inginkan, maka kumohon lepaskan aku. Tepat di hari dimana bayi itu lahir, tanda tanganmu harus sudah tertera di surat cerai kita"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya di dalam ruang kerjanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah perlakuannya pada Sungmin barusan. Tidak. Bukan hanya karena itu. Tepatnya karena perkataan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Bercerai? Seburuk apapun perlakuannya pada Sungmin, seburuk apapun kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk bercerai dengan _namja_ manis itu. Bahkan hal tersebut tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sedikitpun. Perceraian merupakan hal yang tabu untuk keluarga Cho. Meksipun mereka memang kejam karena menelantarkan anak-anak perempuan mereka, namun perceraian tidak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah keluarga Cho.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa perceraian terdengar lebih indah daripada siksaan batin seperti yang dialami Sungmin?

"Hhhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sementara Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya. Beberapa _maid_ baru saja membantunya kembali ke kamar. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka menangis melihat keadaan Sungmin. Mereka mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, kemudian mereka menemukan Sungmin dengan keadaan yang –menyedihkan.

Sungmin tidak menangis, air matanya sudah kering rasanya. Lagipula apa yang harus ia tangisi? Kehidupannya? Rumah tangganya yang seperti neraka? Rasanya Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk menangisi semua itu.

"Kali ini harus laki-laki. Harus" desis Sungmin pelan.

Ya, meskipun ia juga tidak yakin bahwa ia akan segera hamil setelah Kyuhyun melakukannya tadi, tapi ia yakin Tuhan mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga yang lebih pantas disebut neraka ini.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**Huh, author tahu ini sangat pendek dan super lama update-nya. Author benar-benar minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Author lagi sibuk. Yah, semester 7 dan author harus mulai susun skripsi. Semoga kalian mengerti Readers-deul. Author sama sekali tidak lupa dengan hutang-hutang ff yang numpuk ini. Tapi author benar-benar lagi fokus ke kuliah dulu^^ Author tetap lanjutin semua ff disini, tapi mohon semua readers buat bersabar ya^^ BTW, terimakasih buat beberapa readers yang uda PM ke author, maaf tidak dibalas satupun. Tapi author tetap baca dan terimakasih uda terus ingetin author tentang ff yg masih gantung ini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Author's Note : Update lagi! Update jam segini ditengah rasa ngantuk dan susahnya buka ffn gara2 internet yang super lemot padahal kuota midnight masih berlimpah tapi uda lelet aja *curhat* Hohoho... part ini beda sama part2 kemaren, yg ini lebih... Langsung baca aja deh ^^**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar berat, berkali-kali _namja_ tinggi itu menghela nafasnya keras. Beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri –berbaris di belakangnya meremas tangan mereka panik. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dan segera mencari keberadaan Sungmin yang ternyata tidak ada di kamarnya ataupun di seluruh penjuru rumah megah ini.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ada yang melihat ia pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan tetap dijawab para _maid_ dengan gelengan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga.

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah frustasi. Menelpon Sungmin? tentu saja hal tersebut yang pertama kali ia lakukan ketika tidak menemukan Sungmin di rumah. Tapi Sungmin tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Dan saat Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin untuk ketiga kalinya, salah satu _maid_ menemukan ponsel Sungmin berada di bawah tempat tidur. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

Di samping itu semua, seluruh maid sedikit merasa lega karena Kyuhyun tidak menumpahkan kemarahannya pada mereka. Normalnya Kyuhyun pasti akan memarahi _maid_ satu per satu, namun tidak hari ini. Sungguh keajaiban.

**_Cklek!_**

Seluruh pasang mata segera beralih pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Dan Sungmin yang muncul dari balik sana secara serempak membuat seluruh orang disana menghela nafas lega.

"Nyonya!"

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengernyit ketika mendapati semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau dari mana, hm? Kami semua panik karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"A-aku dari taman. Y-ya, hanya ke taman di ujung kompleks saja. Ma-maaf membuat kalian panik" lirih Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun kemudian ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Ya, semenjak perlakuan keji Kyuhyun dua minggu yang lalu perlahan Sungmin semakin berubah. Ia semakin menutup diri, tidak hanya dari Kyuhyun tetapi juga dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa menyesal. Seharusnya saat itu emosinya tidak terpancing. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana kejiwaan Sungmin waktu itu. Emosi Sungmin sangat labil. Naik turun dengan cepat. Sungmin bahkan harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Seharusnya keadaan Sungmin mulai membaik. Seharusnya hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Jangankan untuk mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka, untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun saja Sungmin tidak berani.

Ah, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Hari-hari pertama setelah penyetubuhan paksa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun waktu itu, Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun pun Sungmin histeris. Sungmin mengunci diri di kamar, tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam areanya. Tapi Kyuhyun saat itu terlalu khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin mengurung diri selama 3 hari tanpa makan dan minum. Bisa-bisa _namja_ manis itu dehidrasi dan kelaparan di dalam sana. Siapa yang tahu kalau ia pingsan nanti? Karena itu Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin dan yang di dapat hanyalah teriakan Sungmin yang ketakutan melihatnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu ketakutan meski hanya dari suara langkah kakinya.

Kemudian perlahan Kyuhyun mengerti, ia mengalah dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Ya, ia mengerti. Sungmin tidak hanya ketakuatan. Tapi ia juga trauma. Entah pada perlakuan Kyuhyun waktu itu atau karena semua yang dialaminya sudah berkumpul menjadi satu, memberatkan pikirannya hingga terbentuk suatu insting bahwa ia harus menghindari Kyuhyun, seperti mangsa yang menghindari predatornya.

Tapi hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi lebih mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak lagi histeris ketika melihatnya. Ia berani berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Meski harus dengan Kyuhyun yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, meski dengan menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu kemajuan yang baik.

Selain itu Kyuhyun juga sering berkonsultasi dengan Ahra mengenai keadaan Sungmin. Dengan telepon pastinya. Meskipun Ahra bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak boleh mengunjungi Sungmin lagi, padahal proses penyembuhan Sungmin belum selesai. Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan _noona_-nya itu –ah, ya sekarang ia juga memanggil Ahra dengan sebutan _noona_. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Ahra menghetahui kejadian sebenarnya mengapa Sungmin kembali histeris. Ia hanya menjelaskan ada sesuatu kejadian di masa lalu yang pahit bagi Sungmin muncul diingatannya. Dan untunglah saat itu Ahra percaya, kemudian meminta Kyuhyun untuk bersabar menghadapi Sungmin.

Karena itulah, sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar bersabar menghadapi Sungmin. Ia mencoba untuk tidak lagi bersikap kasar pada Sungmin. Terlepas dari apakah Sungmin akan memberikan ia anak laki-laki atau tidak. Atau ia mencintai Sungmin atau tidak. Yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanyalah mengembalikan senyuman Sungmin sekarang. Terkadang dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi saat-saat bersama Sungmin sebelum menikah dulu. Sungmin yang ceria, Sungmin yang manja, Sungmin yang pengasih, Sungmin yang manis, Sungmin yang polos. Ia ingin mengembalikan Sungmin yang dulu.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Ayo kita berjalan-jalan" itulah kata Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu pada Sungmin.

Ya, ini memang Jumat sore, dan besok –akhir pekan, Kyuhyun tentu mendapatkan libur seperti biasa. Kebanyakan orang pasti menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan-jalan, mungkin mengunjungi sanak saudara atau berlibur ke suatu tempat. Ya, hanya untuk melepas penat setelah lima hari berkutat dengan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

Tapi ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat aneh bagi Sungmin mendengar kalimat normal itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Alhasil, dari 10 menit waktu yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk berbenah, 5 menit awal dipakai Sungmin untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tadi itu bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasi dan memang Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sungmin keluar dengan membawa tas ransel kecil yang berisi perlengkapannya selama 3 hari ke depan. Tapi kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menunggunya dengan sebuah koper ukuran sedang yang bisa menampung perlengkapan untuk seminggu –bahkan lebih.

"K-Kyu, k-kita hanya menghabiskan 3 hari kan?" tanya Sungmin pelan yang nyaris menyerupai cicitan.

Meskipun ia sudah berani berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak berani berbicara dengan keras apalagi sampai menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ah, kecuali tadi. Mereka sempat berpandangan nyaris 3 detik sebelum Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. _Kemajuan_.

"Oh, itu hanya rencana. Tapi mungkin kita akan lebih lama disana" sahut Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya berjalan segera membuatnya bungkam. Ia penasaran. Kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya, dan kemungkinan mereka akan pergi lebih dari 3 hari membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"A-aku hanya membawa pakaian seadanya untuk 3 hari, Kyu" ucap Sungmin yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti, berbalik dan menatap Sungmin yang berjalan menunduk ke arahnya. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berhenti berjalan sejak tadi karena beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aahh.. Mi-_mian_"

"_Gwaenchanha_, dan mengenai pakaianmu kita bisa membelinya nanti. Kau tenang saja" sahut Kyuhyun seraya dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut surai coklat Sungmin.

**_Deg_****!**

Sungmin terkejut. Tentu! Perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Kyuhyun yang lembut dan ahh –Sungmin sibuk berpikir dan terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan jarak Kyuhyun semakin menipis.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya seraya mengangkat dagu Sungmin lembut dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan jarak itu semakin menipis, terus menipis hingga akhirnya hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk, membuat bibir tebalnya menyentuh bibir basah Sungmin. Melumatnya pelan selama beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang seiring dengan lumatan bibirnya yang semakin menuntut, tapi kemudian Sungmin membalas gerakan bibirnya. Meskipun dengan perlahan, tapi setidaknya Sungmin membalasnya.

Lumatan yang berlangsung hampir 3 menit itu terhenti, karena Kyuhyun yang menarik wajahnya menjauh. Menyadari keduanya telah kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas, terutama Sungmin yang masih dilanda shock meskipun Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin menuntut lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Kau menikmatinya" ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya membersihkan saliva mereka yang berceceran di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Ia malu, tentu saja! Tapi Kyuhyun yang tadi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang ini sangat lembut, bahkan membuatnya tidak sadar telah melakukan –OMO! Sungmin benar-benar merasa wajahnya panas dan pasti merah seperti tomat.

"Hahaha... _Kajja!_" ajak Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Meskipun mereka bergandengan –Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya, tapi Sungmin tetap berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Selain karena ingin menetralkan rasa shocknya, Sungmin juga sibuk menghilangkan rasa panas di pipinya. Tapi rasanya percuma, wajahnya semakin terasa panas hanya dengan melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan. _Pipi bodoh!_

Sementara Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya juga tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya yang merekah. Oh, ia benar-benar bahagia. Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Ah –mungkin pernah, saat masa-masa pacaran dulu. Saat Sungmin masih menjadi sosok yang polos, manja, manis, penuh cinta dan terkadang memusingkan Kyuhyun dengan rajukannya. Tapi anehnya dulu Kyuhyun sangat suka menggoda Sungmin sampai merajuk.

_'Satu per satu sifatmu dulu akan kukembalikan, Sungminku akan kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Aku berjanji'_

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Angin pantai berhembus menerobos jendela berbingkai kayu pada ruang makan sebuah rumah di tepi pantai. Rumah yang cantik meski ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, dengan keseluruhan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih. Sungguh cantik! Itu juga yang dipikirkan Sungmin ketika ia tiba di rumah ini hampir 2 minggu yang lalu.

Sekarang sudah sore dan angin pantai yang kencang menyibakkan gorden biru laut di seberang meja makan persegi untuk dua orang yang lagi-lagi terbuat dari kayu lengkap dengan kursinya. Aroma khas pantai memenuhi seisi rumah, membuat suasana rumah menjadi semakin segar.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi sedang membuat teh manis untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun –yang menunggu di teras rumah segera mengangkat baki kayu tersebut. Sebelumnya ia terlebih dahulu menutup jendela di seberang meja makan itu. Anginnya terlalu kencang, terasa nyaman memang. Tapi angin pantai yang terlalu kencang membuat seisi rumah terasa lengket karena uap air laut yang asin.

"Kyu-ya, ini tehnya" ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan baki tersebut di atas meja kemudian duduk di seberang Kyuhyun.

Rumah kayu ini dibuat sedikit lebih tinggi dari daratan pasir. Lima anak tangga yang juga dari kayu menjadi pijakan mereka sebelum naik ke teras. Rumah yang cantik ini semakin cantik dengan balkon kayu disekeliling bangunannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas teh miliknya dan menyesapnya sedikit kemudian kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menyampirkan selembar selimut yang cukup lebar pada kaki Sungmin.

"Semakin sore, angin akan semakin kencang" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menikmati pemandangan pantai di hadapannya. Beberapa menit lagi matahari akan tenggelam, dan pantai sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Beberapa di antaranya memang penduduk di sekitar pantai, yang lain adalah wisatawan yang kebetulan menginap di resort yang berada di tepi jalan raya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keduanya hanya berdiam diri menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Hmm? Tidak ada" sahut Sungmin.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk dan kembali memandang matahari yang sudah tenggelam. Kilau oranye yang dipantulkan air laut sungguh begitu cantik. Lukisan alami yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh tangan Sang Pencipta.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini? Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu"

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menolak. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Kyuhyun di bawah penerangan seadanya dari matahari yang sudah terbenam. Tapi suaminya itu tampak begitu tampan. Dengan kaus berkerah hitam –yang baru disadarinya serasi dengan kemeja lengan pendek hitam yang dipakainya.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun heran yang melihat Sungmin hanya menatap dirinya tanpa kata.

"Eoh? _Ani_. Disini nyaman, aku suka. Tapi kau juga punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal di Seoul. Kita masih bisa kesini lain kali" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka memang sudah cukup lama berada di pulau ini. Mungkin ada benarnya bahwa mereka harus pulang. Lagipula tujuannya mengajak Sungmin kesini sudah tercapai. Kyuhyun memang sengaja membawa Sungmin kesini karena ingin 'menyembuhkan' Sungmin. Kyuhyun pikir berlibur mungkin dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang kaku. Dan ternyata benar sekali. Belum sampai 2 minggu, Sungmin sudah berubah. Sungmin semakin terbuka, bahkan terkadang _namja_ itu menampakkan sisi manjanya yang sudah lama tenggelam. Kyuhyun rasa jika mereka kembali ke Seoul, Sungmin tidak akan menjaga jarak dengannya lagi.

"Baiklah, minggu nanti kita kembali ke Seoul. _Eotte_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap ke area pantai. Pantai sudah lebih sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang menikmati pantai di malam hari. Ah, sebentar lagi ia juga harus masuk ke dalam. Menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir ketika Sungmin berjalan tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah, kemudian segera duduk di tepi ranjang seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Waktu masih pagi hari namun Sungmin sudah dua kali muntah-muntah. Pusing, mual dan muntah. Sungmin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Ia lebih dari paham mengenai keadaan tubuhnya sendiri terlebih ia sering mengalami hal ini. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin karena sebelumnya ia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan keadaan istrinya tersebut.

Hamil. Ya. Sungmin yakin ia sedang hamil saat ini walaupun belum ada tes apapun yang memastikan hal tersebut. Namun pengalamannya mengandung selama 5 kali membuatnya tidak lagi tabu dengan gejala tersebut. Terlebih dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya waktu itu. Meski hanya sekali, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan?

Tapi Sungmin memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. Meski hubungan mereka sudah membaik, Sungmin takut jika kehamilannya justru membuat sikap Kyuhyun kembali berubah.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke dokter? Biar aku antarkan, aku bisa menemanimu" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin begitu pucat.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kurasa hanya masuk angin biasa. _Kka_! Kau berangkat saja ke kantor, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya sudah jika itu maumu. Istirahat saja, biar kuminta _maid_ untuk membawakan sarapanmu ke sini" ujar Kyuhyun meski dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Namun ia mencoba untuk memahami Sungmin, ia tidak ingin memaksa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah siap berangkat ke kantor segera keluar dari kamar setelah melihat Sungmin lebih memilih berbaring dan sepertinya ingin melanjutkan istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Kyuhyun memerintahkan seorang _maid_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sungmin kemudian segera berangkat ke kantor. Sebenarnya ia tidak tenang meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang sakit seperti itu, namun Kyuhyun juga menyadari semenjak mereka kembali ke rumah setelah liburan, Sungmin kembali sedikit menutup dirinya.

Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa bukan hanya perlakuannya yang membuat Sungmin mengalami trauma, tapi rumah mereka juga membuat Sungmin trauma. Terutama di seluruh penjuru rumah besar tersebut selalu terdapat kenangan pahit mengenai pertengkaran mereka. Pasti lebih sulit bagi Sungmin menjalani hidup di dalam rumah yang memiliki ribuan kenangan pahit baginya.

"Apa perlu kami pindah ke rumah yang baru?" bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, rumah mereka terlalu besar hanya untuk ditinggali berdua saja. Kecuali jika mereka memiliki banyak anak –mereka memilikinya, tapi ia membuangnya. Kyuhyun kembali dirundung perasaan bersalah. Bersalah kepada Sungmin juga anak-anak mereka. Terutama kepada anak perempuan mereka yang meninggal akibat ulah Kyuhyun dulu.

**_Drrtttt!_**

Getaran ponsel Kyuhyun menyadarkan pria itu dari perasaan bersalah yang mengetuk hatinya.

"_Yeoboseyo.._"

"..."

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana- Segera bawa ke rumah sakit! Aku akan menyusul dari sini"

"..." –_pik_.

Oh Tuhan, apalagi yang terjadi dengan istrinya. Kyuhyun berdecak panik. Barusan seorang _maid_ menghubunginya dan memberitahu kalau Sungmin pingsan di kamarnya saat mereka hendak membangunkan istrinya itu untuk sarapan. Awalnya _maid_ tersebut mengira jika Sungmin tertidur, namun setelah coba dibangunkan, Sungmin tidak kunjung bangun dan menyadarkan mereka kalau Nyonya rumahnya itu tidak tidur, melainkan pingsan.

Kyuhyun segera merendahkan laju mobilnya kemudian berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit terdekat dari kediamannya. Ia kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya agar bisa segera sampai di rumah sakit dan memastikan keadaan istrinya tersebut.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Tuan Cho, istri anda positif hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki awal minggu keempat atau hampir menginjak usia 1 bulan. Tuan Lee pingsan karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk mengandung. Saya juga menemukan Tuan Lee mengalami pendarahan kecil, tapi tidak apa-apa karena sudah ditangani dengan baik. Sebaiknya Tuan Lee dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari agar saya juga mudah memantau kesehatannya juga kesehatan kandungannya"

Penjelasan dari dokter yang menangani Sungmin sungguh membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Hamil? Sungmin hamil? Kyuhyun merasa begitu bahagia. Mendengar langsung dari dokter kalau istrinya sedang hamil begitu membuatnya bahagia. Semoga ini bisa memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya yang sangat kacau.

"Tapi dokter, bagaimana ia bisa mengalami pendarahan?"

"Begini Tuan Cho. Dalam kasus istri anda, saya menemukan bahwa rahim Tuan Lee tidak sempurna. Dinding rahimnya terlalu tipis dan ada sedikit bagian yang rusak. Hal ini menyebabkan rahimnya menjadi lemah untuk menampung bayi didalamnya. Saya menduga, kedepannya Tuan Lee akan mengalami hal yang sulit dalam kehamilannya ini. Kemungkinan terjadinya pendarahan akan lebih besar terlebih jika Tuan Lee mengalami stress atau tertekan. Dan dilihat dari kondisi rahimnya sekarang, kemungkinan besar ketika melahirkan nanti Tuan Lee juga harus melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat rahimnya"

"A-apa?!" kaget Kyuhyun.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang mengetahui Sungmin kembali mengandung. Tapi ketika mengetahui kalau Sungmin akan mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam kehamilannya kali ini, Kyuhyun merasa miris. Terlebih itu semua karena dampak dari ulanya dahulu. Salahnya tidak pernah memeriksakan rahim Sungmin setelah pengobatan Sungmin dulu. Ia bahkan lupa untuk melanjutkan pengobatan pada rahim Sungmin. Keadaan psikis Sungmin waktu itu menyita perhatiannya hingga hal penting seperti ini terlupakan olehnya.

"Apa tidak bisa diobati, dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Pengobatan tidak bisa dijalani bersamaan dengan kehamilan istri anda. Tapi jika ingin mengaborsi bayinya, justru akan berdampak buruk bagi rahimnya. Tapi jika kesehatan Tuan Lee selama mengandung tetap stabil, risiko saat melahirkan juga akan semakin mengecil. Saya juga akan memberikan resep vitamin untuk penguat rahim yang bisa memperkecil kemungkinan terjadinya pendarahan selama kehamilan, dengan begitu rahimnya masih bisa diselamatkan"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, kedua matanya masih terpejam namun wajahnya terlihat tenang –seperti sedang tidur. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani. Ia tidak beranjak dari duduknya sejak tiba di kamar rawat Sungmin ini. Dibanding menjaga Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih banyak melamun. Berkelana dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tentang kehamilan Sungmin, rumah tangganya dan masa depan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun menyesal. Sangat. Ia menyesal terhadap keadaan Sungmin, terhadap keadaan anak-anak mereka, terutama kepada putrinya yang meninggal. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud demikian. Kyuhyun memang membuat Sungmin trauma, fisik maupun psikisnya terluka. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya secara sengaja. Ada hal yang membuatnya berlaku seperti itu. Ada hal yang mendasari semua perlakuan Kyuhyun selama ini. Hal yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Sungmin, hal yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap Sungmin yang masih damai dalam tidurnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih, menatap perut datar Sungmin yang berisi bayinya, bayi mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh perut datar Sungmin yang terbungkus pakaian rumah sakit dan selimut tipis. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas sana, merasakan sensasi hangat mengalir dari perut Sungmin menuju jantungnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ada perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya ketika menyentuh perut Sungmin. Seolah merasakan kontak batin dengan bayinya. Seolah sang bayi yang masih berupa gumpalan darah tak berbentuk itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia seorang ayah. Ayah yang seharusnya melindungi anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan melindungimu... juga ibumu" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eungghh"

Lenguhan samar Sungmin terdengar, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sungmin masih mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya silau yang masuk ke retina matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin terlihat biasa, ia memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya ini.

"Kau di rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun seolah tahu Sungmin yang kebingungan.

"K-kyu?"

Sungmin berusaha untuk bangun, namun seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan Kyuhyun juga menahannya hingga ia tetap berbaring.

"A-aku..." Sungmin hendak berucap, namun perkataannya terhenti ketika ia merasa tenggorokannya terasa kering dan hanya suara parau yang keluar.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil air minum yang tersedia disana, membantu Sungmin meneguknya dengan sebuah sedotan agar lebih mudah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-aku... ehmm.. aku merasa lemas. Dan sedikit pusing. Apa yang terjadi padaku, Kyu?"

"Kau pingsan. _Maid_ di rumah berusaha membangunkanmu untuk sarapan, tapi kau tidak kunjung bangun"

Seketika Sungmin panik, tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya. Seakan memastikan jika bayinya baik-baik saja. Namun hal itu justru menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kau sedang hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin gelisah.

"Kau tahu kau sedang hamil tapi mengapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku bahkan baru tahu karena kau pingsan tadi. Apa kau berniat menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau-"

"Apa ia baik-baik saja? Bayiku baik-baik saja 'kan?!" potong Sungmin panik.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Dia baik-baik saja, bayi **kita** baik-baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah lega. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi. Sekalipun mereka hadir dengan keegoisan dan keterpaksaan, tapi setiap anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi sayang, Sungmin terlalu fokus dengan keadaan bayi dikandungannya hingga mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyebut bayi yang dikandungnya sebagai bayi 'mereka'.

"Kau memang sempat mengalami pendarahan, tapi semua baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang kau perlu dirawat beberapa hari disini sampai keadaanmu stabil" terang Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah"

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau tahu kau sedang hamil tapi tidak mengatakannya padaku. _Wae_?"

"I-itu... _Mian_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku belum melakukan tes kehamilan untuk memastikannya. Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu jika hal itu belum pasti"

"Tapi mengapa tadi kau seakan mengetahui keberadaannya sebelum aku memberitahumu?"

"Kyu, ini bukan kali pertama aku hamil. Semua gejala yang kualami belakangan ini sudah menunjukkan kalau aku sedang hamil. Pusing, mual dan muntah. Sudah sangat jelas. Dan lagi, aku merasakan kehadirannya disini" ujar Sungmin seraya menyentuh perut ratanya.

Perkataan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin mengandung. Tapi ini pengalaman pertama Kyuhyun berinteraksi langsung dengan Sungmin ketika hamil, terutama hamil muda seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang sedang hamil, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan keadaan Sungmin ketika mengandung dulu. Dan kini Kyuhyun bagai dihantam beribu-ribu penyesalan.

"Kyu~"

Panggilan serta sentuhan lembut Sungmin di punggung tangannya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari perasaan bersalah yang terus menyakitinya.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan USG" bisik Sungmin teramat pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Kenapa tiba-tiba istrinya itu menyinggung masalah USG.

"Aku tidak mau dia pergi lagi" lanjut Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa Sungmin enggan melakukan USG. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang dulu. Sungmin pasti takut melakukan USG dan mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandungnya. Sungmin takut jika kali ini juga tidak sesuai harapan maka bayi itu akan kembali dibuang, atau parahnya '_pergi_' seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin.

Tapi entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Bahkan sejak tadi dia tidak memikirkan apakah bayi yang tengah dikandung Sungmin perempuan atau laki-laki. Ia tidak terpikirkan akan hal itu.

"Kau harus tetap melakukan USG" putus Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, aku tidak mau" jawab Sungmin takut.

"Dengar, Sungmin. Aku tahu apa yang kau takutkan. Lakukan USG itu, hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, kita bisa meminta dokter untuk merahasiakannya saja. _Eotte_?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Meski masih dirundung ketakutan, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa Kyuhyun sedikit berubah terhadapnya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Ketika malam menjelang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit. Meski disana ada banyak dokter dan perawat yang akan menjaga Sungmin, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tenang jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana.

Ketika telah memastikan bahwa Sungmin sudah terlelap, Kyuhyun perlahan beranjak keluar kamar. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat sambil memegang ponselnya. Ia ingin membagi perasaannya pada seseorang, selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa membagi perasaannya pada orang lain. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk, hubungannya dengan Sungmin pun buruk. Ia hanya bisa menelan sendiri apa yang ia rasakan. Karena itulah sedikit demi sedikit sifat temperamentnya muncul.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun teringat untuk menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang belakangan menjadi tempatnya bercerita dan berkeluh kesah.

"_Yeoboseyo, noona_"

"..."

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

"..."

"Bisakah kau menemuiku?"

"..."

"_Aniya_. Aku di rumah sakit sekarang"

"..."

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin. _Noona_ datanglah kemari, aku... aku membutuhkanmu"

"..."

"_Arraseo_"

Ya. Seseorang itu adalah Ahra. Choi Ahra, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi tempatnya untuk bercerita selain kepada Ahra. Meski awal pertemuan mereka Kyuhyun sempat bersitegang dengan Ahra, namun kini Ahra menjadi tempatnya bercerita. Selain karena Ahra adalah kakaknya, wanita itu juga seorang psikiater yang dapat menenangkan dirinya ketika sedang menghadapi masalah atau tentang Sungmin.

Hampir satu jam kemudian Ahra datang ke rumah sakit. Ia segera menemui Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di depan kamar rawat Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"_Noona_"

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Ahra erat. Entahlah, ketika melihat Ahra, ia merasa seluruh beban berat di pundaknya runtuh seketika. Ada perasaan senang sekaligus lega begitu melihat Ahra datang menemuinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa? Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Ahra setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Sungmin hamil _noona_"

"Hamil? _Chukhae_! Ini kabar gembira, kenapa kau sedih Kyu? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berbahagia?" tanya Ahra yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai penyebab Sungmin keguguran sebelumnya.

"Aku... Aku hanya merasa begitu bersalah. Sungmin hamil dengan keadaan rahim yang begitu lemah. Dokter bahkan menyarankan untuk segera mengangkat rahimnya setelah bayi ini lahir. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan dulu pengobatan Sungmin, bukan seperti ini"

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Pasti ada jalan untuk ini semua. Yang terpenting sekarang ini kau harus menjaga Sungmin dan kandungannya, jangan menyakitinya lagi. Tebus kesalahanmu pada Sungmin dan anak-anak kalian. Aku juga akan membantunya agar emosi Sungmin tetap stabil di masa kehamilannya kini"

"Hm.. _Gomawo noona_"

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apa ia masih sering histeris seperti dulu?" tanya Ahra berhubung ia sudah cukup lama tidak memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Tidak lagi _noona_. Semenjak aku membawanya berlibur hari itu, keadaannya semakin membaik. Hanya saja tadi ia kembali sedikit ketakutan saat aku mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Ia takut disuruh USG"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dulu setiap Sungmin hamil aku pasti memaksanya untuk USG hanya untuk memastikan jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandungnya. Dan saat tahu bahwa bayinya perempuan, Sungmin pasti akan menangis karena tahu ia akan dipisahkan dengan bayinya. Kurasa itu juga yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti tadi. Ia bilang ia takut bayinya akan pergi juga" jelas Kyuhyun.

Ahra menggeleng mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Sungguh kejam. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi Sungmin saat itu. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan dipisahkan dari bayi yang dikandungnya bahkan sebelum bayi itu dilahirkan. Pantas jika Sungmin ketakutan bahkan berkembang menjadi trauma seperti yang dialaminya.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Kyu"

"Aku tahu _noona_, aku tahu. Tidak perlu ditekankan lagi"

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku tetap memintanya untuk melakukan USG. Tapi bukan untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandungnya, hanya untuk memeriksa dan memastikan keadaan bayinya saja. Hanya itu, dan Sungmin menyetujuinya"

"Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana takutnya Sungmin, bahkan kurasa Sungmin juga takut menjalani kehamilannya. Karena itu, jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kau bisa kehilangan dia jika sampai kau kembali menyakitinya"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan dan memastikan bahwa kandungannya baik-baik saja, dokter memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk pulang. Namun Sungmin harus tetap melakukan pemeriksaan rutin 2 minggu sekali dan harus ditemani oleh Kyuhyun. Dokter juga memberikan vitamin penguat kandungan untuk Sungmin yang harus diminum selama masa kehamilannya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Kini kehamilan Sungmin sudah menginjak bulan keempat. Benar-benar kehamilan yang sulit bagi Sungmin. Ia harus meminum banyak vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungannya walau menurutnya tidak memberi dampak apa-apa karena nyatanya ia sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk rumah sakit karena ditemukan pingsan dan pendarahan.

Bulan keempat kehamilan atau yang biasa disebut trimester kedua bagi Sungmin juga masih sama menyusahkannya seperti trimester awal. Muntah-muntah masih ia rasakan setiap paginya dimana normalnya hal itu sudah berkurang ketika memasuki trimester kedua. Tapi Sungmin justru mengalaminya lebih parah dari trimester awal.

Perutnya juga masih tampak rata, tidak begitu ada perbedaan di bulan keempatnya ini. Dokter juga sudah mengatakan bahwa janin mereka lebih kecil dari janin empat bulan pada umumnya. Hal ini dikarenakan Sungmin yang sulit menelan makanan. Karena itu dokter sampai menambahkan vitamin penambah nafsu makan untuk Sungmin, tapi lagi-lagi vitamin itu tidak berguna karena ketika Sungmin selesai makan ia akan kembali muntah. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai membayar seorang dokter untuk berada di rumahnya karena Sungmin tidak bisa menerima makanan sedikitpun hingga ia hanya bisa menerima asupan makanan dari selang infus yang selalu terhubung dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun sampai merasa kasihan melihat Sungmin yang tidak seperti orang hamil pada umumnya. Sungmin terlalu kurus sebagai orang hamil, wajahnya senantiasa pucat bahkan semakin tirus. Ditambah dengan keadaan rahimnya yang terlalu lemah sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak diperbolehkan berdiri terlalu lama.

Pernah sekali saat kandungannya berusia 10 minggu, Sungmin bersemangat sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meski tidak semua disiapkan oleh Sungmin, namun ia tetap bersemangat menghidangkannya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya berdiri di dapur kira-kira kurang dari 15 menit, itupun hanya untuk menyajikan sarapan yang sudah selesai dibuat. Tapi ketika Sungmin hendak berjalan ke ruang makan, Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas di sepanjang kaki Sungmin telah mengalir darah segar yang berasal dari rahimnya. Sungmin pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mengijinkan Sungmin untuk banyak berdiri.

"Kyu~"

Sungmin berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Kyuhyun yang tidur disampingnya segera terbangun saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Sungmin di kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mual sekali" bisik Sungmin sembari membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan membantu Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Ia juga menarik tiang infus yang masih terhubung dengan tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyangga tubuh Sungmin yang melemas dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya membantu memijat tengkuk Sungmin yang sedang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya kosong itu.

Begitulah. Untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya saja Sungmin tidak punya tenaga. Ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berjalan dari tempat tidur sampai ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

Miris. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sungmin selemah ini.

Saat Sungmin selesai dengan aktivitas muntahnya, Kyuhyun segera membasuh mulut Sungmin dengan air keran dan mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil. Sungmin benar-benar lemas sampai harus sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah sekali" ucap Sungmin dengan selirih angin. Bukan, bukan Sungmin yang berbicara terlalu pelan. Tapi memang ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi walau hanya untuk berbicara.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat" ujar Kyuhyun seraya membantu Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat, setiap hari hanya berbaring. Tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa lelah?"

"Karena itu, kau juga harus makan dan minum vitaminnya. Apa tidak sakit setiap hari ditusuk jarum infus seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Minhyun" ujar Sungmin sepenuhnya melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka.

Minhyun. Bayi Minhyun. Bayi mereka yang meninggal waktu itu. Ketika hubungan keduanya berangsur membaik, keduanya sepakat menamai bayi itu Cho Minhyun.

"Kita akan kesana saat keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik. Karena itu cepatlah sehat" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku merasa Minhyun memintaku menemaninya sekarang"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Belakangan Sungmin memang sering berkata seperti itu. Dan entah mengapa semakin bertambah hari, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin akan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Tidurlah lagi" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berbaring di samping Sungmin. Berniat melanjutkan tidurnya dan meredam panas dimatanya. Satu tangannya melingkar di perut Sungmin, memeluk _namja_ itu berserta bayinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar kembali tidur. Ia merasakan tangan Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya. Terasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

Suara Sungmin yang sangat lirih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap menutup matanya, tidak ingin menanggapi Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau menjadi sangat baik. Kau menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik"

Tangan Sungmin bergerak menyentuh dahinya.

"Jika aku dan bayi ini tidak bisa bertahan, berjanjilah untuk menjaga anak-anakku"

Cukup. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Menemukan Sungmin yang juga sedang memandangnya. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin yang masih di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kumohon jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Jangan berkata seolah kau akan pergi. Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku banyak salah padamu. Maafkan aku. Terlalu banyak kesalahanku padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau harus tetap bertahan untuk membalasku, membalas semua perlakuan burukku padamu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun menahan air matanya. Berusaha menghentikan laju panas dimatanya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera melakukannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali terlelap. Tubuhnya yang sangat lemah memang membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

'_Minhyun-ah, kumohon jangan bawa Ibumu_'

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**Haduuhhhh... apa ini? Sumpah, ini melenceng jauh dari apa yang aku rencanain. Mestinya ga begini. Tapi ga tau kenapa pas ngetik, tangan sama otak ga sinkron. Harusnya Min masih kesiksa lahir batin sama Kyu, tapi tiba-tiba kebayang kalo Kyu yang disiksa lahir batin sama Min. Jadinya gini deh ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin terbangun saat merasa kamar tidurnya dilingkupi cahaya terang. Pasti sudah sangat siang, pikirnya meski ia belum membuka kedua matanya. Belakangan Sungmin memang selalu bangun saat menjelang siang hari. Hal ini dikarenakan dirinya yang tidak berhenti muntah saat jam-jam subuh bahkan kadang sampai menjelang pagi. Dan ketika rutinitas muntahnya itu selesai, Sungmin lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah.

Kini kehamilannya sudah menginjak 21 minggu. Kesehatannya mengalami sedikit kemajuan. Sungmin sudah bisa menelan makanan tanpa memuntahkannya lagi. Jadi ia hanya muntah ketika pagi hari di jam-jam tertentu. Tapi Sungmin belum bisa menelan terlalu banyak makanan, ia hanya bisa makan sedikit tapi sering. Tapi itu sudah kemajuan yang baik untuknya dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak perlu lagi menggunakan cairan infus untuk menopang asupan gizinya.

Bayi dalam kandungannya juga sudah mengalami perkembangan yang baik. Perutnya sudah terlihat menonjol meski masih nampak samar. Tapi jika diperhatikan atau disentuh, maka akan terasa langsung perbedaannya.

Tidak hanya pada kesehatannya dan bayinya, perubahan baik juga terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini semakin baik terhadapnya. Kyuhyun juga mencurahkan perhatian lebih terhadap kehamilannya kini. Kyuhyun tidak segan untuk menyentuh perutnya langsung, mengajak berbicara bayi mereka bahkan secara gamblang memberikan perhatiannya pada Sungmin.

Kini ia bahagia. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin berseri meski ia masih betah menutup matanya. Sungmin mengganti posisinya berbalik membelakangi jendela yang mengirimkan cahaya terik matahari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin yang tadinya berniat untuk kembali tidur segera membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara perempuan di dekatnya.

"_Noona_? Kenapa _noona_ disini?" tanya Sungmin terkejut ketika menemukan Ahra duduk di sofa di sudut kamarnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu. Kyuhyun bilang ia harus pergi ke kantor karena ada yang perlu ia tangani, dan Kyuhyun meminta _noona_ untuk datang kemari"

"Seharusnya _noona_ tidak perlu menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Disini banyak pelayan yang akan membantuku" ucap Sungmin seraya mendudukan dirinya.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Lagipula _noona_ sedang tidak ada pasien" ujar Ahra santai.

Ahra bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia melirik sekilas jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 11 siang.

"Ini sudah mendekati waktu makan siang dan kau sudah melewatkan waktu sarapanmu. Segarkan dirimu dan segera turun untuk makan, _arra_!" perintah Ahra.

"Baiklah, _noona_"

Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil baju ganti dari sana dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin berjalan dengan cukup pelan, berusaha di setiap langkahnya tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Kedua tangannya menopang perutnya yang belum seberapa besar. Berlebihan memang. Tapi tidak untuknya yang sudah mengalami pendarahan berkali-kali. Sungmin memakai sandal anti selip yang sengaja disediakan Kyuhyun ketika hendak memasuki kamar mandi. Ah-, sekarang Sungmin sudah bisa berdiri lebih lama. Ia sudah lebih kuat dan jarang merasakan pusing lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap membatasinya dengan rentang waktu 30 menit sampai 1 jam.

Tidak sampai 10 menit kemudian Sungmin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ia tampak lebih segar dengan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Ahra yang masih menunggunya di kamar tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berseri-seri. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan di lantai 1.

"Kalau Kyuhyun tahu aku makan di bawah, ia pasti akan marah"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ahra bingung.

"Selama 5 bulan ini Kyuhyun melarangku turun ke bawah karena memang keadaanku yang tidak mendukung. Jadi apapun yang kulakukan selalu dilakukan di kamar"

"Kasarnya, Kyuhyun mengurungmu di kamar selama 5 bulan ini?"

"Ya. Kadang aku merasa bosan, tapi kalau dipikir lagi mungkin itu yang terbaik"

"Kalian kan bisa pindah di kamar bawah, jadi kau tidak melulu dikurung di kamar seperti itu"

"Ya, tapi kurasa Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkannya"

"Tenang saja, biar nanti _noona_ yang mengatakan padanya. Meskipun kau tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas, tapi tetap saja kau harus dibawa keluar. Dari sisi psikologis, orang sakit akan semakin sakit jika dikurung di dalam kamar selama berhari-hari –apalagi sampai berbulan-bulan. Di rumah sakit saja, pasien selalu memiliki jadwal untuk keluar walau hanya di taman rumah sakit"

"Apa mungkin karena hal itu keadaanku kemarin susah sekali membaik ya, _noona_?"

"Bisa jadi. Sudah, selesaikan dulu makanmu" jawab Ahra.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makannya. Khusus untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun meminta untuk dibuatkan bubur agar Sungmin mudah menelannya. Dan porsi untuk Sungmin juga tidak banyak, hanya separuh dari mangkuk bubur. Itu semua peraturan khusus dari Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tidak memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

Tapi hari ini Sungmin merasa berbeda. Ia cepat menghabiskan porsi bubur untuknya tanpa merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Bahkan Sungmin masih merasa lapar.

"Nona Kim~" panggil Sungmin pada salah satu _maid_ yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya, Nyonya"

"Bisa aku meminta bubur lagi? Aku masih lapar"

"Ah~ tentu saja, Nyonya. Sebentar saya ambilkan" ucap _maid_ berambut ikal itu seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur Sungmin yang telah kosong.

"Tuan pasti senang sekali saat tahu Nyonya makan lebih banyak hari ini" celetuk _maid_ lain yang ada disana.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi diam-diam tangannya menyentuh perutnya sambil berharap bayinya akan berkembang lebih baik lagi.

"Lihat 'kan? Padahal hanya makan di ruang makan, tapi selera makanmu meningkat" ucap Ahra.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. Mungkin ia memang terlalu bosan terus berada di kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _maid_ tadi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa mangkuk bubur milik Sungmin. _Maid_ tersebut meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Sungmin dan mempersilakan dirinya untuk melanjutkan makannya. _Maid_ itu bahkan menambahkan potongan daging berbentuk dadu yang lembut di antara bubur lembek yang –entah kenapa terasa enak, padahal Sungmin sudah bosan memakannya setiap hari.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun pulang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Bahkan ia bekerja tidak sampai 6 jam hari ini. Tidak masalah. Toh, ia pemilik perusahaan yang bebas datang ke kantor kapan saja. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun memiliki tanggung jawab lain yang jauh lebih besar di rumah daripada pekerjaannya di kantor.

Kyuhyun hampir saja segera menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sungmin. Meski posisi orang itu membelakangi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Sungmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi melihat urat leher Kyuhyun yang tercetak jelas membuatnya bungkam. Kyuhyun marah padanya, pasti.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar apalagi sampai turun ke bawah! Tidak ingat bagaimana kejadian yang lalu-lalu? Bagaimana kalau kau pendarahan lagi, eoh?!"

Sungmin semakin tertunduk. Tangannya saling mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Sudah bisa dipastikan hari ini menjadi hari terakhirnya keluar dari kamar. Mulai besok sampai seterusnya ia pasti kembali dikurung di kamar.

"_Noona_ yang membawanya, Kyu"

Ahra yang datang dari arah dapur menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa _noona_ membawanya turun?! Aku hanya minta agar _noona_ menemaninya selama aku pergi, bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk lagi?!"

"Sungmin hanya keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah! Apa salahnya, eoh?! Ia bahkan hanya duduk saja sejak turun ke bawah!"

"Kyu, jangan bertengkar dengan _noona_. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin pelan, berusaha menengahi Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

"Sekarang memang baik-baik saja, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti! Bisa saja kau pendarahan 'kan?! Bagaimana jika bayi itu mati?! Rahimmu bahkan tidak bisa digunakan lagi, SUNGMIN-AH!"

Ahra segera menutup kedua telinga Sungmin dengan tangannya. Berusaha meredam suara Kyuhyun dan perkataan kasar yang Kyuhyun lontarkan karena _namja_ itu masih belum berhenti berbicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" bentak Ahra agar Kyuhyun berhenti bicara kasar.

"Kita harus bicara Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Ahra keras dengan masih menutup kedua telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan segera berlalu dari hadapan keduanya. Sementara itu Ahra segera melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Sungmin dan menenangkan _namja_ yang mulai dilanda ketakutan itu.

"Sungmin, dengarkan _noona_. Tetap tunggu disini, _ne_. Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, jangan pikirkan apapun yang memberatkan pikiranmu. _Noona_ akan bicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebelum Ahra berjalan meninggalkannya –menyusul Kyuhyun yang harus diberi penjelasan.

Selepas Ahra pergi, Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak, jangan buat rumah tangganya kembali berantakan, mohonnya dalam hati.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya beberapa saat setelah Ahra keluar dari sana. Ya, Ahra sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan ia sungguh menyesal sudah membentak Sungmin tadi. Ditambah dengan perkataan kasarnya. Eoh, semoga Sungmin tidak mendengarnya tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana Sungmin masih ditempatnya tadi. Penampilan _namja_ itu sudah berantakan. Lengan kemejanya telah ia gulung sampai ke siku, dasinya telah ia lepaskan entah dimana dengan dua kancing teratas kemeja coklat gelapnya sudah terbuka. Rambutnya yang berantakan karena berulang kali ia remas ketika rasa bersalah menyergap dirinya.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan Sungmin, berdiri di hadapan Sungmin tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Sungmin juga tetap menunduk, seolah tidak mengetahui keberadaannya disana. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menyadari keberadaannya. Terlihat dari tangan Sungmin yang tidak berhenti meremas satu sama lain seolah mengungkapkan kegelisahan _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di samping Sungmin dan meraih _namja_ itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seketika Sungmin membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku"

Ya. Seharusnya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin mendahuluinya.

"_Aniya_. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Sudah membentakmu dan mengatakan hal-hal kasar padamu"

"Tidak, Kyu. Kau benar. Aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Hanya karena bosan di kamar aku sampai turun ke bawah. Kau benar, aku tidak memikirkan keadaan bayi ini. Bagaimana jika bayi ini ma-"

"Sssttt. Jangan mengatakan apapun Sungmin-ah. Jangan memikirkan perkataanku tadi" potong Kyuhyun segera. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin tidak mendengar kata-katanya tadi, tapi ternyata suaranya terlalu keras hingga mampu menembus pendengaran Sungmin meski telah dihalangi oleh Ahra.

"_Noona_ sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. _Noona_ bilang kau jauh lebih baik setelah keluar dari kamar. Maaf mengurungmu selama ini, aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan _noona_ tadi aku jadi paham, mengurungmu di kamar sama saja membuatmu semakin sakit"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti. Aku tahu kau hanya terlalu takut kehilangan bayi ini. Entah itu karena keinginanmu untuk memiliki anak laki-laki, atau memang kau sudah menyayanginya. Terima kasih sudah ikut menjaganya bersamaku" ucap Sungmin.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun. Perkataan Sungmin seakan menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun tetap _namja_ brengsek meski ia sudah berusaha untuk berubah.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak hanya takut kehilangan bayi ini tapi aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Jujur, keinginan untuk memiliki anak laki-laki sudah tidak lagi menjadi prioritasku" Kyuhyun berucap seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Sungmin yang terasa lebih cembung.

"Karena itu aku tidak memaksamu melakukan USG. Perempuan atau laki-laki, biarkan ia menjadi kejutan saat terlahir nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga yang rapuh ini. Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal? Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan kedua?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah memberimu banyak kesempatan, Kyu" ucap Sungmin seraya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari perutnya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Apa maksud Sungmin? Apa Sungmin menolak dirinya?

"Dan aku tidak bisa memulainya dari awal" lanjut Sungmin.

Oh, tidak. Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar merasa sesak.

"Kita tidak bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Karena yang seharusnya kita lakukan adalah melanjutkan dan mempertahankan rumah tangga ini. Kita bisa memperbaiki yang rapuh itu, menguatkan fondasi rumah tangga ini. Dan meski aku sudah memberi banyak kesempatan untukmu, tapi aku tidak pernah lelah untuk memberimu yang baru"

"M-Min..."

Sungmin membuka tangannya dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat dari Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Min" gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin berulang kali.

"Tapi, Kyu. Kuharap suatu saat ini dia bisa bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya" ucap Sungmin seraya menyentuh perutnya.

Sungmin menahan nafas menanti jawaban Kyuhyun. Takut Kyuhyun menolaknya lagi seperti dulu. Tapi ketika dirasakannya anggukan kepala Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya, Sungmin sungguh bahagia.

"Akan kuusahakan" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Ketika malam menjelang, tepat selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan kamar di lantai 2, tapi kamar tamu yang berada di lantai 1. Ahra memberinya ide tentang hal ini. Daripada mengurung Sungmin di atas terus-menerus, lebih baik selama beberapa bulan ini mereka pindah ke kamar di lantai 1. Dengan begitu Sungmin bisa keluar kamar dan menghirup udara segar.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai meletakkan pakaian miliknya dan milik Sungmin di lemari pakaian. Hanya beberapa pakaian yang sering mereka kenakan sehari-hari. Sementara Sungmin memilih untuk duduk di sofa tanpa sandaran untuk 2 orang, yang berada tepat di ujung tempat tidur. Sungmin baru saja meneguk habis susu coklat khusus ibu hamil yang sangat enak. Tentu saja, harganya sangat mahal. Sungmin tidak diperbolehkan untuk sembarangan mengkonsumsi susu hamil yang dijual bebas. Oleh karena itu, dokter kandungannya memberikan beberapa pilihan merk susu hamil yang memiliki kualitas tinggi dan Kyuhyun memilih salah satu dari beberapa merk susu tersebut. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan susu tersebut, Kyuhyun harus mengimpornya langsung dari Amerika karena produk tersebut hanya dijual di negara-negara tertentu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil gelas kosong yang masih dipegang Sungmin, meletakkannya ke atas nakas. Kemudian ia kembali ke Sungmin yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Ingin tidur sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memilih berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya karena posisi mereka –meski Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. Ia mengamit jemari Kyuhyun, memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang terasa kasar di tangannya. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa kini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan suaminya. Tanpa pertengkaran apapun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin yang kini terlihat lebih segar, tidak pucat seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir" sahut Sungmin lirih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan padaku, jangan membebani dirimu sendiri"

Kini Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya, berlutut di hadapan Sungmin hingga tingginya hanya sekitar dada Sungmin.

"Hanya tidak menyangka kita bisa sedekat ini. Sebelumnya aku begitu takut denganmu. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tetap merasa takut denganmu. Tapi sekarang kau berubah, semua berubah"

Kyuhyun kembali bangkit berdiri, menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk dan lutut Sungmin kemudian mengangkatnya dalam sekali hentak, membuat Sungmin memekik kaget dan segera mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati, kemudian segera mengambil posisi disamping Sungmin. Bedanya, Kyuhyun duduk bersandar sementara Sungmin dibiarkannya tetap berbaring disisinya.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, menyelami kedua bola mata coklat Kyuhyun yang juga menatap dirinya. Kemudian ia mengangguk, mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Sejujurnya, semua sikap burukku padamu bukan keinginanku" ujar Kyuhyun mengawali ceritanya.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya, tapi ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki peraturan aneh. Aku menyadari hal itu saat usiaku 12 tahun. Saat itu aku merasa aneh dengan keluarga besar Cho. Aku hanya memiliki saudara laki-laki, tidak satupun aku mendengar tentang kelahiran anak perempuan dari keluarga Cho. Akhirnya aku mencari tahu tentang keluargaku. Dan saat itu aku menemukan satu hal yang mengejutkanku. Aku menemukan bahwa aku bukan satu-satunya anak yang terlahir dari rahim ibuku. Sebelum aku, ibu melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang ditinggalkannya di sebuah panti asuhan. Aku mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya secara diam-diam, sampai kemudian aku tahu siapa dia. Tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu karena sejak awal aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaannya saja.

"Kemudian aku berpikir tidak ingin memiliki keluarga seperti keluargaku. Saat aku dewasa, ibuku terus memaksaku mencari pasangan. Aku tahu apa maksud dibalik semua itu. Karena itu aku memilihmu. Memilih seorang _namja_ yang harusnya tidak bisa memberiku seorang anak. Maaf, aku memilihmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Saat aku memperkenalkan kau pada orangtuaku, mereka langsung menerimamu. Mereka tidak memaksaku mencari seorang perempuan karena alasanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintai perempuan.

"Tapi semua rencanaku hancur berantakan saat kau bilang kau memiliki rahim sehingga bisa mengandung dan melahirkan layaknya _yeoja_. Kedua orangtuaku senang, tentu saja. Dan aku mulai merasa cemas. Takut jika kau melahirkan anak perempuan dan harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti kakak perempuanku. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, kita berdua _namja_, kemungkinan untuk memiliki anak perempuan lebih kecil. Tapi ternyata semua terjadi kebalikannya. Saat kau melahirkan bayi perempuan, entah bagaimana ibu tahu mengenai hal itu. Ibu menekanku, memaksaku melenyapkan anak itu"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Mencoba membaca raut wajah Sungmin yang menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku tidak memiliki rahim? Ba-bagaimana jika aku bukanlah _namja_ istimewa?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Jika itu terjadi, orangtuaku akan menyerah. Mereka tidak akan memaksa lagi. Dan peraturan turun-temurun keluarga Cho akan selesai sampai disana"

"Ja-jadi, ini semua salahku?"

"Tidak, Min. Tidak. Aku benar-benar bahagia setiap kau hamil, tapi aku menyembunyikan perasaan itu darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh padaku, aku tidak ingin kau berharap banyak dariku. Karena aku tahu, orangtuaku akan menerimamu ketika seorang bayi laki-laki terlahir darimu. Maka sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Agar orangtuaku tidak mendatangimu dan menekanmu seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku"

"Mereka... menekanmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya. Mereka selalu menekanku. Memaksaku agar mencari wanita yang bisa memberiku anak laki-laki. Mereka memaksaku untuk menceraikanmu, Sungmin-ah"

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan, Kyu? Sejak awal bahkan kau tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya kau menceraikanku"

"Tidak. Mereka memang memaksaku untuk bercerai denganmu. Tapi mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang setelah keluar dari keluarga Cho. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang sudah mengetahui sisi buruk keluarga Cho hidup bebas di luar sana"

"Apa... apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?"

"Mereka akan melenyapkanmu" sahut Kyuhyun lemah seraya menunduk.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau berniat melindungiku?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Maaf jika caraku melindungimu justru membuatmu semakin tersakiti. Karena jika aku lembut padamu, mereka akan berpikir aku mencintaimu. Tapi jika aku kasar padamu, mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku membencimu dan akan menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mengusikmu"

"K-Kyu..."

Suara Sungmin bergetar. Air matanya telah menggenang. Semua kenyataan ini membuatnya tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun selalu melindunginya, melindungi dirinya dari orangtua Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih kejam dari Kyuhyun.

"Min, ini semua belum selesai. Aku memang berusaha untuk terus melindungimu. Tapi aku melakukan satu kesalahan padamu. Jika setelah kau tahu kenyataan ini, kau boleh membenciku seumur hiduomu. Tapi kumohon, jangan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin orangtuaku melakukan hal buruk padamu"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Kesalahan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Jika selama ini yang ia anggap sebagai kesalahan Kyuhyun ternyata hanya bentuk perlindungan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, lalu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hingga _namja_ itu kini terlihat begitu menyesal?

"Kematian Minhyun... itu salahku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

**_Deg!_**

Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk tegak dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh pertanyaan, menuntut Kyuhyun untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih.

"Kematian Minhyun dan rusaknya rahimmu... itu semua salahku. Aku memberikan obat penggugur kandungan di setiap makanan yang kau makan. Obat itu berdosis ringan. Sangat ringan hingga kau sulit merasakan dampaknya secara langsung. Hingga saat kau jatuh dari tangga, itu efek dari obat yang kuberikan padamu. Saat itu dokter mengatakan kalau bayi itu sudah mati, bukan karena kau terjatuh tapi karena obat penggugur kandungan yang kau konsumsi setiap hari. Bayi itu bahkan sudah membusuk saat dikeluarkan, dan dampak lainnya rahimmu ikut rusak"

"A-apa...?"

"Sungmin, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku bersalah dan aku menyesal" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau membunuh anakku!" pekik Sungmin dengan air matanya yang telah berlinang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" sesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, sementara Sungmin masih memandangnya nanar. _Namja_ itu menegang. Tidak menyangka kematian bayinya karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu mereka kembali menekanku. Memaksaku untuk melepaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa. Karena itu aku memilih untuk membunuh anak itu. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal"

Sungmin ingin marah. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun menyesal seperti ini membuatnya menelan kemarahannya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun begitu terpukul seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu bahwa temperament Kyuhyun terbentuk karena orangtuanya sendiri.

Sejujurnya Sungmin sangat ingin memaki Kyuhyun. Meneriaki _namja_ itu dengan kata-kata kasar. Tapi disisi lain ia tahu bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang terluka, namun Kyuhyun juga terluka. Kyuhyun bahkan berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sekarang tidurlah" gumam Kyuhyun pelan seraya membaringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sungmin yang masih duduk menatapnya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin terbangun bahkan sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Udara masih terasa dingin. Dingin dan kaku. Semalam ia sulit tidur, pengakuan Kyuhyun membuat pikirannya terbagi. Tapi Sungmin sudah mengambil keputusan. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan apapun alasan yang mendasarinya, keputusan ini sudah yakin diambilnya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun kedua matanya mengerjap saat menemukan sisi kosong disampingnya sudah rapi. Tidak ada Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin segera turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Hari masih sangat pagi membuat banyak _maid_ sedang menjalankan rutinitas pagi mereka –bersih-bersih.

"Nyonya?!" pekik seorang _maid_ yang menyadari keberadaannya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Segera seluruh _maid_ yang berada disana menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan membungkukkan badan mereka menghadap Sungmin, memberi hormat kepada Nyonya rumah mereka sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sungmin sudah bangun di hari yang masih sangat pagi ini.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Mana suamiku?" tanya Sungmin sepenuhnya mengabaikan sikap kesopanan seluruh pelayan di rumah ini.

"Tuan sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu, Nyonya" lapor seorang pelayan berseragam khusus, berbeda dengan seragam lainnya yang menentukan perbedaan jabatannya.

"Kemana? Sepagi itu pergi kemana dia?" cecar Sungmin lagi.

"Tuan hanya pergi ke kantor, seperti biasa"

"Apa ia meninggalkan pesan?"

"Tuan hanya meminta kami untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda, Nyonya" sahut pelayan lain yang baru datang dari arah ruang makan.

Sungmin hanya menangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit membanting pintu itu saat menutupnya. Membuat semua _maid_ menatapnya heran. Sungmin dikenal sangat lembut, tapi hari ini Sungmin terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Di dalam kamar, Sungmin segera mencari ponselnya. Hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun tidak peduli apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Tapi setelah mencoba beberapa kali, Sungmin menyerah. Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja, Sungmin mencoba berpikir positif saja saat ini.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan Ahra. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ahra dan memintanya datang ke kediamannya. Beruntung Ahra tidak sibuk dan bersedia datang untuk menemuinya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Ahra tiba di kediaman Kyuhyun. Waktu masih pagi sehingga Sungmin mengundangnya untuk sarapan bersama. Setelahnya mereka memilih berbicara di kamar, agar lebih _private_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa meminta _noona_ datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, _noona_" mulai Sungmin.

"Semalam aku dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berjanji akan membawa pulang anak-anak kami yang berada di panti asuhan"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu cemas, Sungmin-ah?"

"Kyuhyun mengatakan satu hal, _noona_. Kenyataan yang tidak pernah kusangka. _Uri _Minhyun meninggal bukan karena keguguran yang kualami. Tapi karena Kyuhyun yang membunuhnya"

"Apa?!"

"Ya, _noona_. Semalam Kyuhyun mengakuinya. Kyuhyun memberikan obat penggugur kandungan secara diam-diam di setiap makanan yang kumakan. Jadi secara perlahan Kyuhyun telah membunuh Minhyun dan dampak lainnya, rahimku rusak karenanya"

"Ta-tapi mengapa? Apa alasannya melakukan hal itu?"

"Itulah, _noona_. Karena alasannya, aku tidak bisa membenci Kyuhyun"

Ahra menuntut penjelasan Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menceritakannya seperti air yang mengalir. Membongkar semua rahasia keluarga Cho yang juga baru didengarnya semalam dari Kyuhyun. Menjelaskan semua hal yang juga baru diketahuinya semalam.

"Ja-jadi selama ini sikap Kyuhyun sekeras itu padamu hanya sebagai bentuk perlindungannya untukmu? Hanya agar orangtuanya yang keji itu tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Ya, _noona_"

"Ck! Aku sudah tahu mereka sangat keji. Bahkan kepada anak kandungnya sendiripun mereka tetap tidak peduli" desis Ahra tajam.

"Apa maksud _noona_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hhh... Sungmin-ah, kurasa sudah saatnya kau tahu tentang hal ini. Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun semalam mengenai kakak perempuannya yang dibuang itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah menemukannya. Kyuhyun sering bertemu dengannya dan bahkan kau juga mengenal dekat orang itu"

"Apa maksud _noona_? Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun? Aku juga mengenal orang itu? Siapa? Aku tidak pernah kenal dekat dengan perempuan manapun kecuali _noo_ –OMO! Apa yang dimaksud itu kau, _noona_?" terka Sungmin.

Ahra mengangguk, matanya menatap dalam Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kenyataan baru yang dihadapinya.

"Ya. Sungmin-ah. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku menyandang marga Cho bukan Choi" ujar Ahra pelan.

"OMO!"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut dengan pengakuan Ahra.

"A-apa _noona _sengaja menanganiku agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak, Sungmin. Tidak. Aku tulus membantumu. Saat itu seorang temanku bercerita tentang pasiennya yang mengalami depresi setelah keguguran yang dialaminya. Aku murni menawarkan bantuan hanya untuk membantu depresi yang kau alami. Tapi ketika tiba di rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat foto Kyuhyun di ruang tamu. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa ini rumah Kyuhyun. Awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk tetap membantumu karena aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan membenciku. Tapi sisi lain hatiku mengatakan aku harus membantumu. Aku merasa depresi yang kau alami bukan disebabkan oleh keguguran itu, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatmu depresi dan trauma. Terlebih aku mengetahui bagaimana perangai keluarga Cho yang terkenal sadis dan keji itu.

"Lalu aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu saat kau mengalami histeris waktu itu. Kami banyak berbicara mengenai kesehatanmu dan juga keluarga Cho yang kejam. Saat itulah aku menemukan bahwa Kyuhyun juga korban dari semua ini. Bukan kehendaknya untuk berlaku kejam kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sekitar kalian. Membantu keluarga kecil kalian dari kejamnya keluarga Cho.

"Dan kalau boleh jujur, seharusnya bukan kau yang mendapatkan perawatan dari sisi psikologis, tapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jauh lebih terluka karena sejak kecil terus menahan emosinya. Ia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi karena orangtuanya lebih mementingkan harta keluarga Cho yang tidak pernah surut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejak dilahirkan meskipun dengan bermandikan harta. Karena itulah sikapnya menjadi temperamental, tidak bisa menguasai emosinya sendiri dan kasar. Karena Kyuhyun dilahirkan bukan karena cinta kasih, tapi hanya sebagai syarat untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun dilahirkan hanya untuk lembaran saham Cho Corp"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**Masih belum tamat ternyata XD Padahal rencana awal harusnya tamat di sekitar chapter 9 atau 10. Tapi tiba-tiba berubah pikiran karena otak saya malah kepikiran jalan cerita yang berbeda. Saya masih mau bikin Sungmin bahagia setelah apa yang dia dapat selama ini. Hohoho...**

**See you in the next chapter ^^**

**October 12, 2015 - 18:21**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya ketika hari sudah gelap. Sangat gelap karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah dua pagi. Ia sengaja melakukannya. Menghindar seperti pengecut. Menghindari istrinya sendiri. Padahal baru saja ia bermimpi ingin memperbaiki rumah tangganya, tapi ia sendiri yang kembali menghancurkannya. Seakan-akan ia tidak berhak mendapatkan rumah tangga yang harmonis.

Tapi semua itu hanya isi pikirannya sendiri. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendengar pembelaan Sungmin semalam. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengar apapun dari istrinya itu. Lebih memilih untuk mengikuti isi pikirannya saja. Tidak tahu bahwa mungkin saja Sungmin memaafkan dirinya, menerima kesalahannya. Kyuhyun terlalu berspekulasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang selarut ini. Apa yang kau hindari?"

Suara Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu berbalik dan menemukan istrinya duduk di sofa, menatapnya lurus.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" sahut Sungmin dengan tetap menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Diperhatikannya wajah istrinya yang seharian ini tidak dilihatnya. Meski dengan pencahayaan yang minim, namun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pucat dan lelah di raut wajah Sungmin.

"Kau pucat. Kita bicara besok saja. Sekarang masuk ke kamar dan tidurlah" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergerak menghindar ketika Kyuhyun hendak menarik tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku ingin bicara. Dan aku tidak akan masuk ke kamar sebelum pembicaraan ini selesai" tukas Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Katakan"

Kyuhyun mengalah. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sungmin lagi. Mungkin mereka memang harus bicara.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga ini? Tapi mengapa sekarang kau menghindar?" cecar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menghindar" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kau menghindar. Setelah mengatakan semuanya, kau menghindar. Setelah membuat aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memutuskan peraturan bodoh keluargamu, setelah membuat aku merasa begitu membencimu dengan kenyataan Minhyun pergi karena ulahmu. Kau menghindar"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku memang menghindarimu. Aku menjauhi kenyataan. Aku bersembunyi dari fakta bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan Minhyun pergi"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Kyu. Kau berjanji untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, pada Minhyun, bagaimana bisa hubungan ini diperbaiki? Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan pembunuh sepertiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjimu, kau mendustai janji yang bahkan baru kemarin kau ikrarkan! Jika menurutmu hubungan ini tidak lagi bisa diperbaiki, maka apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan? Kau ingin kita bercerai?!" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Dulu kau yang ingin bercerai dariku"

"Itu dulu! Saat semua kenyataan kau sembunyikan dariku! Saat aku masih kau bodohi! Cho Kyuhyun, aku kecewa padamu!" pekik Sungmin dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membiarkan bahunya terbentur bahu Sungmin saat istrinya itu melewatinya. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyadari satu hal dari ucapan Sungmin padanya, membuatnya segera berbalik mengejar Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya dari belakang.

"Kau menerimaku? Memaafkan semua kesalahanku? Katakan Sungmin, katakan! Apa kau menerimaku kembali?" cecar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Ya. Aku menerimamu, meski dengan semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Aku menerimamu" ucap Sungmin dengan air matanya yang mengalir, menetes tepat di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Tapi Minhyun-"

"Ssshh... Minhyun memang pergi karenamu, tapi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Bagiku, kau mengakui semua kesalahanmu sudah cukup. Minhyun juga sudah tenang disana, ia pasti senang ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi bertengkar"

"Terimakasih, Min. Terimakasih"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada kandungan Sungmin. Kini keduanya sudah berada di ruang tunggu dan tengah menunggu panggilan dari suster. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin datang ditemani Kyuhyun, sama seperti Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menemani Sungmin.

"Sejak tadi kau gelisah, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sungmin tetap diam membuat Kyuhyun tidak ingin memaksanya lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tidak berhenti meremas ujung bajunya. Tanda kegelisahan istrinya itu.

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika bayi ini perempuan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin dan dengan cepat merangkul tubuh istrinya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang sejak tadi membuat Sungmin gelisah. Hari ini mereka memang akan melakukan USG dan ia duga Sungmin takut mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi mereka.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, USG hanya untuk memeriksa keadaannya saja? Tidak perlu menghkhawatirkan jenis kelaminnya" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pundak Sungmin untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika ia terlahir sebagai perempuan? Apa aku harus membua-"

"Sudah, Sungmin. Sudah. Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan ia akan menjadi perempuan atau laki-laki nantinya. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan kalau itu semua hanya keinginan orangtuaku? Bagiku, laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja"

"Tapi jika orangtuamu tahu jika ini anak perempuan, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam" cemas Sungmin.

"Ingat Sungmin, aku disini untuk melindungimu. Bukan seperti dulu. Aku akan berdiri di depanmu, menghalangi orangtuaku menyentuhmu sehelai rambut pun. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun lagi" tenang Kyuhyun.

"Percaya padaku" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian giliran Sungmin dipanggil untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani ketika Sungmin diperiksa. Dan saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba. Dokter mulai mengoleskan gel di perut Sungmin untuk melakukan USG.

Ketika alat USG tersebut bergerak-gerak di kulit perut Sungmin, saat itulah Kyuhyun dapat melihat rupa anaknya di layar monitor. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun melihat langsung rupa anaknya saat di USG, ia sungguh bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan yang sama tidak terpancar dari dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Sungmin.

"25 minggu. Bayinya masih tidak menunjukan perkembangan yang signifikan. Beratnya kurang dari bobot normal dan perkembangannya juga lebih lambat" ucap dokter.

Seketika senyum bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun hilang. Ia memang tidak mengerti pasal kehamilan. Meski selama ini ia sadar bahwa perut Sungmin tidak begitu besar, tapi ia pikir hal itu terjadi hanya karena janinnya kecil.

Dilihatnya Sungmin tidak memberikan reaksi atas ucapan dokter, yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Sungmin memang sudah menyadari bahwa kandungannya tidak baik-baik saja.

Setelah dokter selesai melakukan USG kepada kandungan Sungmin, dokter tersebut menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai keadaan kandungan Sungmin.

"Bayinya sangat kecil. Sungmin-ssi harus memperhatikan asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam tubuh anda dan kurangi hal-hal yang membuat anda stress. Stress juga dapat memicu perkembangan janin. Vitamin yang saya berikan sebelumnya masih rutin anda konsumsi 'kan?"

"Ya, dokter. Saya tidak pernah melewatkannya sekalipun"

Dokter tersebut mengangguk dan menuliskan resep vitamin tambahan untuk Sungmin.

"Saya akan memberikan vitamin-vitamin tambahan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, vitamin ini tidak memberikan dampak buruk pada kandungan anda. Untuk penguat kandungan, anda bisa menebus kembali vitamin yang sama. Vitamin yang baru ini untuk tumbuh kembang bayi di kandungan anda. Bisa dikonsumsi bersamaan dengan vitamin yang lain, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Susu hamilnya juga jangan lupa diminum, Sungmin-ssi" pesan dokter tersebut.

Setelah menerima resep tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pamit dan segera keluar dari ruangan dokter berganti dengan pasien yang lain. Mereka tidak langsung pulang, keduanya berbelok menuju apotek untuk menebus resep vitamin yang diberikan tadi. Dan selama itu pula Sungmin tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Bahkan Kyuhyun tetap diam sejak mereka masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan tadi.

Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah atas keadaan bayi dikandungannya. Seperti kata dokter tadi, stress menjadi salah satu pemicunya. Dan ia tahu betul bahwa masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi selama ini tentu membuatnya menjadi stress. Tapi dibalik semua itu, penyebab utamanya karena masalah pada rahimnya. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu juga karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun, baginya sudah cukup Kyuhyun ada disisinya kini.

Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh perutnya yang tidak terlalu membuncit. Tapi setidaknya bayinya berkembang, meskipun kecil. Perutnya sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Celana yang dipakainya juga sudah naik satu ukuran.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan dokter tadi dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Meskipun perkembangannya lambat, tapi dia ada. Dia hidup, berbagi nafas dan makanan denganku. Dia mulai bergerak meskipun sangat jarang dan nyaris tidak terasa olehku. Tapi dia bergerak di dalam sini. Dan kalau kau belum tahu, dia sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ukuran celanaku sudah naik satu ukuran dan celana yang lama mulai terasa sesak. Aku berjanji akan meminum semua vitamin yang diberikan dokter juga susu yang kau beli mahal-mahal supaya dia tumbuh lebih cepat. Aku juga akan makan lebih banyak supaya dia selalu kenyang. Nanti kau akan melihat bagaimana aku kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri karena dia sudah sangat berat. Dan kau harus membelikanku baju baru setiap minggunya karena pertumbuhannya membuat berat badanku terus naik dari hari ke hari. Dan kau akan memijat kakiku setiap malam karena kakiku pegal membawanya berjalan kemana-mana"

Kyuhyun memindahkan satu tanganya untuk menyentuh perut Sungmin hingga kini kedua tangannya berada disana, saling bertumpuk dengan tangan Sungmin sendiri.

"Dan ketika ia lahir, kita akan bergantian menggendongnya karena ia akan menjadi bayi yang berat dan membuat tangan kita pegal jika menggendongnya lama-lama" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kalau sampai tanganmu pegal, itu berarti bayi kita obesitas. Aku tidak mau jika bayi kita obesitas"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Cukup lahir dengan sehat dan selamat"

"Ya. Lahirlah dengan sehat dan selamat" sahut Sungmin seraya membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Tidak hanya bayinya, kau juga harus tetap menemaniku menjaganya nanti" sambung Kyuhyun yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak inign jika kemungkinan terburuk dalam setiap kelahiran terjadi.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Tapi ia memberikan senyum manis seolah berjanji ia akan terus menemani Kyuhyun.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Hari berganti hari, kini usia kandungan Sungmin telah menginjak minggu ke-32. Sungguh keajaiban ia bisa mempertahankan kandungannya hingga bulan ke-8. Meski di setiap pemeriksaan kehamilannya, dokter selalu mengatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya masih dibawah bobot normal. Karena itu pula, di usia kehamilan yang tua ini perut Sungmin tidak sebesar usia kandungan 8 bulan pada umumnya. Meski perutnya memang sudah jelas menonjol dan ia tidak bisa lagi mengenakan kaus-kaus seperti di awal kehamilannya. Bayi dikandungannya juga tidak begitu aktif bergerak. Hanya sekali-dua kali menendang dalam sehari. Tendangannya pun sangat halus dan nyaris tidak kentara. Dokter bilang hal itu wajar karena memang bayi serta kandungannya lemah.

Sungmin juga tetap mengkonsumsi vitamin dan susu hamil seperti yang dianjurkan. Ia bahkan menambahnya dengan vitamin alami dari buah-buahan yang setiap sore selalu ia santap menjelang jam makan malam.

Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun pun semakin membaik. Mereka kini sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi berjalan-jalan atau makan malam di luar. Hanya saja terkadang Sungmin masih merasa takut jika orangtua Kyuhyun mengetahui hubungan mereka sekarang. Yang ia takutkan bukan pada orangtua Kyuhyun, tapi ia takut jika Kyuhyun kembali ditekan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan berubah menjadi seperti yang dulu.

Terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana cara melawan peraturan keluarga Cho. Ia ingin segera berkumpul dengan putri-putrinya. Hidup bahagia bersama. Meski Kyuhyun sudah mengiyakan permintaannya ini, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satu hal pun yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun masih mencari waktu yang tepat. Orangtua Kyuhyun terlalu mengerikan untuk mereka dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan orangtua Kyuhyun lakukan jika sampai mereka tahu bahwa putri-putrinya masih ada.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya –mungkin sejak tadi.

"Aku tanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Cho Sungmin? Aku sudah pulang sejak 15 menit lalu dan sudah melewatimu berkali-kali tapi kau seperti tidak melihatku. Aku sudah duduk disini selama lebih dari 5 menit dan kau juga tidak menggubrisku"

"_Ne_?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Membuat Sungmin mengaduh sakit dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah membuang waktumu selama 15 menit lebih untuk melamun, sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi" tuntut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tadi ia pikirkan pada Kyuhyun atau tidak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sungmin memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak perlu menceritakan isi pikirannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah cukup tertekan selama ini dan ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Kyuhyun dengan tuntutannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" ucap Sungmin memperjelas.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berbohong, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memaksa Sungmin bercerita. Apapun yang Sungmin pikirkan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi selama ini.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Bersiap-siaplah, kita pergi makan malam di luar malam ini" ucap Kyuhyun seraya membantu Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan menggiring _namja_ manis itu masuk ke kamar.

"Kita makan malam dimana?" tanya Sungmin seraya memilih baju yang cocok untuk ia kenakan.

"Hanya di kedai pinggir jalan, pakai baju biasa saja" sahut Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin melihat-lihat sebentar baju miliknya dan akhirnya memilih sebuah baju hamil berwarna biru gelap dengan celana hamil berwarna hitam. Ia juga memilihkan baju untuk Kyuhyun yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

Belakangan mereka memang sering makan malam di luar. Meski hanya di restoran kecil ataupun kedai pinggir jalan seperti malam ini, keduanya tetap menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun sengaja memilih tempat makan biasa bukan di restoran mewah karena pasti banyak orang-orang yang mengenal orangtuanya di tempat-tempat mewah seperti itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin orangtuanya mengusik Sungmin lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya. Sungmin memberikan baju yang telah ia pilihkan kepada Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar dari kamar, menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil silver Kyuhyun telah bergabung dengan pengendara lainnya di jalan raya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Eumm... apa saja, terserah padamu" sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kananya menyentuh perut besar Sungmin.

"_Aegi-ya_, katakan pada _appa_ kau ingin makan apa? _Appa _akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau"

**_Dug!_**

Tendangan yang amat sangat lembut menyapa tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di perut Sungmin. Tendangan kecil dari bayi mereka yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"Dia menendang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Meski sangat pelan, tapi itu memang tendangannya"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di daerah pasar malam dimana terdapat kedai makanan di sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalanan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sudah terpikir ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, mengajaknya melangkah bersama dengan perlahan.

"Eumm... Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan sup ikan yang hangat. Bisa kita mendapatkan itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, diraihnya puncak kepala Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita cari kedai sup di sepanjang jalan ini"

Setelah menyusuri jalanan yang padat dengan pejalan kaki, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kedai makan yang menawarkan sup ikan seperti keinginan Sungmin. Tanpa berbasa-basi keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam kedai dan mengambil tempat disana.

"Bibi, berikan kami dua porsi sup ikan dengan nasi!" seru Kyuhyun.

Wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai mengangguk dan mulai membuatkan pesanan Kyuhyun. Kedai itu masih sepi, mungkin mereka pembeli pertama malam itu. Karena biasanya kedai-kedai seperti ini ramai ketika menjelang tengah malam.

**_Trakk_**

Bibi pemilik kedai dibantu dengan pelayannya mengantarkan hidangan pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dua mangkuk besar sup ikan yang masih mengepul kini berada di meja mereka beserta dengan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Karena kalian pelanggan pertamaku hari ini, kuberikan porsi yang spesial. Dan kulihat istrimu ini sedang hamil, kutambahkan sedikit jahe dan rempah-rempah agar istri dan bayi dikandungannya sehat" ucap Bibi pemilik kedai dengan ramah.

"Kudo'akan persalinanmu nanti berjalan dengan lancar, bayi dan ibunya sehat dan selamat" tambah Bibi itu kemudian.

"Terimakasih, Bibi" balas Sungmin.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali ke tempatnya di balik kompor. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai menyantap hidangan di hadapan mereka. Sungmin menyantap sup ikan dengan lahap, membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sungminnie. Lidahmu bisa terbakar jika makanmu seperti itu. Ditiup dulu"

Sungmin memberengut, tapi tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk meniup sup hangat tersebut sebelum ia makan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan dua porsi besar sup ikan beserta nasinya. Setelah menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa, keduanya keluar dari kedai setelah menyelipkan sejumlah uang di bawah mangkuk dan berterimakasih pada pemilik kedai.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat" sahut Sungmin.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Sedikit"

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi. Ia segera membawa Sungmin kembali ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita ke makam Minhyun dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ingin kesana? Tidakkah sebaiknya sampai kau melahirkan dulu?"

"Aku ingin pergi sebelum melahirkan, dalam waktu dekat ini" paksa Sungmin.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu ini. Tapi pastikan kesehatanmu terus membaik"

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Dulu Kyuhyun pernah berjanji padanya untuk menemaninya mengunjungi makam Minhyun. Dan sekarang ia menagih janji itu.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin mengernyit. Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di rumah beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kini suaminya itu telah siap untuk pergi lagi dengan membawa kunci mobil di genggamannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hari ini _eomma _dan _appa_ ada di rumah mereka. Aku harus kesana"

"Untuk apa? Apa... apa kau ingin mengatakan semuanya pada mereka?"

"Ya. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus tahu semuanya. Aku sudah lelah menjadi budak mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka memaksaku lagi"

"Tapi Kyu, kau sudah janji akan menemaniku mengunjungi Minhyun" ucap Sungmin panik.

"Hei, ini masih hari Jumat, Sungminnie. Kita akan pergi hari Minggu, seperti yang kujanjikan" balas Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang, Kyu"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, Minnie"

"Aku takut –hiks"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus dengan isakannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba perasaannya begitu kacau. Rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang terjadi dengan mereka. Ia takut Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali bersamanya lagi. Ia takut ini akan menjadi akhir dari pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Sssh, aku berjanji akan pulang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin menenangkan istrinya yang menangis lirih.

"Aku sudah menelepon Ahra _noona _untuk datang menemanimu, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Hari Minggu kita akan ke makam Minhyun, seperti janjiku"

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Sungmin, sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamar mereka, Sungmin berlari menghampiri jendela. Menatap suaminya yang akan keluar.

Seperti memiliki telepati, Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya dari bawah –halaman rumah. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah.

Sementara Sungmin berdoa lirih, berharap semuanya baik-baik saja seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin meringis perih, perutnya sakit, bayi di dalam kandungannya gelisah. Ia mengusap perutnya sejenak.

"Apa kau juga khawatir? Sama sepertiku? Berdoalah untuk _appa_-mu, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Apa yang akan terjadi di chapter 11 nanti? Apa 'sesuatu yang besar' yang Sungmin khawatirkan benar2 terjadi?  
Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya^^ *smirk***

**FYI, ini uda mendekati ending. Sebentar lagi kita harus berpisah sama ff ini, sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalo ada readers yang merasa ceritanya kurang bagus. Apalagi kemarin tiba2 jalan ceritanya author ubah. Author sih berharap ceritanya jadi lebih menarik, tapi ternyata ada yang beranggapan jadi kurang oke. But it's okay. Author masih belajar menulis kok^^**

**Last, review please^^**

**November 12, 2015 – 19:58**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sungmin gelisah. Sejak suaminya pergi beberapa jam yang lalu ia terus merasa gelisah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam, tapi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik saja. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi perasaannya kacau. Sungmin takut, terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan.

Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, tapi percuma. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum suaminya pulang dan memeluknya. Sungmin menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menemui kakak iparnya yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"_Noona_" panggil Sungmin.

Wanita bernama Choi Ahra itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin yang kini duduk di samping Ahra.

"Belum. Kau tidur saja dulu, _noona_ akan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau Kyuhyun belum pulang, _noona_"

"Ya sudah, _noona_ buatkan susu untukmu dulu, kau tunggu disini saja" ucap Ahra.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menyamankan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Ahra masuk ke dapur, membuatkan susu untuk adik iparnya yang sedang hamil tua itu.

Di dapur, Ahra mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri sesungguhnya juga merasa khawatir. Tadi sore Kyuhyun menghubunginya untuk datang menemani Sungmin selama _namja _itu pergi. Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan secara detail, Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini. Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Kyuhyun masih belum kembali juga.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Ahra berbisik.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang? Sungmin mencarimu"

"..."

"_Noona_ sudah menyuruhnya tidur sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur jika kau belum pulang. _Noona_ kasihan pada Sungmin"

"..."

"_Arraseo_, _noona _mengerti"

Ahra mematikan teleponnya. Sesuai dugaannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini. Sangat sulit membuat orangtua Kyuhyun mengerti dan mau mengalah. Dan sekarang ia harus menenangkan Sungmin yang sangat gelisah. Bagaimanapun ia seorang psikiater. Meski Sungmin berusaha menutupi kegelisahaannya, tapi ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ini susunya, Sungmin-ah. Setelah ini _noona_ akan menemanimu istirahat. Meski tidak bisa tidur, tapi setidaknya berbaring di kamar juga tidak apa-apa. Kasihan bayimu" ucap Ahra.

"_Gomawo_, _noona_"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Sementara Kyuhyun yang kini berada di kediaman orang tuanya juga merasa khawatir. Bukan menghawatirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia justru menghawatirkan keadaan istrinya. Terlebih setelah ia mendapat telepon dari _noona_-nya. Rasanya ingin pulang sekarang juga untuk menenangkan Sungmin, tapi disisi lain ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini.

Sekarang ini ia hanya bisa berharap kehadiran _noona_-nya dapat menangani istrinya itu. Ia yakin Ahra bisa menenangkan Sungmin, apalagi wanita itu pernah menangani Sungmin sebelumnya.

**_Cklek!_**

"Turun ke bawah temui ayahmu di ruang kerjanya. Sekarang."

Ucapan datar yang baru saja disampaikan untuknya berasal dari seorang wanita yang masuk ke kamarnya. Wanita angkuh yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya di rumah ini. Wanita angkuh yang harus ia akui sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Kyuhyun segera turun ke bawah menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja pria tua itu. Tidak hanya ayahnya, ibunya pun sedang menunggu disana.

"Berikan satu alasan padaku mengapa aku harus menyetujui permintaanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu!"

Suara berat ayahnya menyapa telinganya begitu ia tiba di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, pundaknya terasa tegang, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ia menegup ludahnya kencang seraya duduk di kursi di hadapan ayahnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin terbebas dari peraturan konyol itu. Sudah cukup kalian menekanku. Sudah cukup hidupku kalian atur sesuai keinginan kalian. Sekarang aku minta kebebasanku, aku ingin hidup tenang bersama istri dan anakku. Tanpa campur tangan kalian"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kebebasanmu jika saja istrimu bisa memberikan keluarga Cho seorang penerus! Tapi lihat _namja_ menjijikan yang kau nikahi itu! Satupun dari bayi yang dilahirkannya tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan sebagai penerus keluarga Cho!" desis Nyonya Cho tajam.

"Tapi bagaimana jika istriku tidak akan pernah melahirkan bayi laki-laki seperti yang kalian inginkan?! Mungkin saja salah satu dari bayi perempuanku yang dibuang itu bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Cho! Kalian hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan kalian sendiri! Hanya uang yang ada di pikiran kalian! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku selama ini! Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanku!"

"Kau bilang kami tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaanmu?! Asal kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun, jika saja istrimu bisa melahirkan bayi laki-laki, kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan akan tercapai! Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan termasuk perusahaan!" balas Nyonya Cho.

**_Brak!_**

Kyuhyun memukul meja dengan keras. Sampai kapanpun yang ada di pikiran kedua orangtuanya hanya sebatas materi.

"Aku tidak butuh itu semua! Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama istri dan anak-anakku tanpa memikirkan semua itu! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana aku hidup selama ini! Kalian tidak tahu seberapa besar penyesalanku begitu tahu istriku hancur karena sifatku selama ini! Kalian tidak tahu semua itu karena yang kalian pikirkan hanya uang, uang dan UANG!"

"Jika kau hanya ingin terbebas dari peraturan keluarga Cho, aku mengabulkannya" ucap Tuan Cho yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Nyonya Cho terkejut mendengar keputusan yang dibuat Tuan Cho.

"_Yeobo_"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Tuan Cho kemudian.

"Apa? Apapun syaratnya akan kupenuhi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ceraikan Sungmin. Menikahlah dengan anak rekan bisnisku, setelah itu tidak peduli anakmu nanti laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak akan mengusiknya lagi" ujar Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bercerai dengan istriku. Aku tidak bodoh, _appa_. Kau memintaku untuk menikah dengan anak dari rekan bisnismu dengan begitu kau tidak akan mengusik kehidupanku lagi. Tentu saja! Karena kau akan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit harta yang dia punya. Aku tidak mau! Tidak akan ada orang lain yang terluka karena ulah tangan kotormu itu, _appa_!"

"Hanya itu pilihanmu Cho Kyuhyun. Ceraikan istrimu atau selamanya kau akan terkukung dalam peraturan keluarga Cho. Kuberikan waktu berpikir untukmu, besok pagi kau harus memberikan jawabannya padaku dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Tuan Cho yang kemudian beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan ibunya.

"Dengar itu Cho Kyuhyun. Semua yang kami lakukan atas dasar kebahagiaanmu, jika kau tetap ingin bersama _namja_ menjijikan itu, maka pastikan istrimu itu bisa memberikan apa yang kami mau!" desis Nyonya Cho yang kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja itu mengikuti jejak suaminya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"Antarkan aku ke rumah keluarga Cho, _noona_"

Ahra terkejut. Bukan karena permintaan Sungmin, tapi karena _namja_ itu memintanya di hari yang masih sangat pagi ini. Ahra memang sudah bangun, ia berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk adik iparnya itu. Semalam Sungmin nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali. Mungkin hanya sekitar dua atau tiga jam _namja_ manis itu benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Dan sekarang ia sudah bangun dan meminta untuk diantarkan ke rumah keluarga Cho.

"Untuk apa Sungmin-ah? Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang" tolak Ahra.

"_Noona_ yakin? Bahkan sejak semalam Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali"

Sungmin benar. Sejak semalam ia berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi adiknya itu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus sarapan dulu. Tunggu sebentar, _noona_ sedang menyiapkannya"

Sungmin menurut. Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke ruang makan dimana Ahra sudah menunggunya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau yakin akan kesana? Tidakkah lebih baik kita menunggu Kyuhyun pulang? Atau paling tidak menunggu kabar darinya?" tanya Ahra ketika mereka sedang sarapan di hari yang terlalu pagi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, _noona. _Jika _noona_ tidak ingin mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri kesana"

"Jangan nekat, _noona_ akan menemanimu" ucap Ahra tegas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ahra dan Sungmin sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Cho. Tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi, keduanya merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Ahra sesekali melirik Sungmin yang duduk di kursi disampingnya –samping kemudi. Adik iparnya itu terlihat memejamkan matanya seraya bersandar pada kaca jendela. Tapi Ahra tahu Sungmin tidak tidur. _Namja_ manis itu beberapa kali kedapatan Ahra sedang mengernyit dan meringis. Tangannya juga terus mengusap perut besarnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ahra khawatir.

"Ya, _noona_. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai dan bertemu Kyuhyun" sahut Sungmin lirih.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Semalam kau juga tidak cukup istirahat. _Noona _khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jika kau merasakan sesuatu segera katakan pada _noona_, jangan diam saja"

"Aku baik-baik saja" gumam Sungmin.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, mobil yang dikendarai Ahra telah tiba di kediaman megah milik keluarga Cho –keluarga kandungnya. Ia dan Sungmin segera turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut setelah diperbolehkan oleh penjaga yang menjaga di depan. Beruntung, penjaga tersebut masih mengenali Sungmin sebagai menantu keluarga Cho.

"Apa kalian bisa berjanji jika aku bercerai dengan Sungmin, kalian tidak akan mengusik Sungmin lagi? Biarkan dia hidup tenang bersama anak-anak kami. Apa kalian bisa menepatinya?"

Sungmin mengenal suara itu. Suara Kyuhyun, suara suaminya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu dan menemukan suaminya bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya sedang berbicara di ruang tengah. Ahra yang berjalan mengikuti Sungmin pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Serentak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin segera menghampiri istrinya tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kyu, apa benar yang tadi kau katakan? Kau akan menceraikanku?" tanya Sungmin nanar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sungmin-ah. Aku melakukan semua itu agar kau bebas, agar kau tidak perlu menanggung penderitaan keluarga Cho" jelas Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui, setelah semua pengorbananmu, apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Setelah mengorbankan Minhyun, kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?!" pekik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Sungmin-ah" sahut Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin mendekati orangtua Kyuhyun. Berlutut di hadapan orangtua suaminya yang kini menatap dirinya angkuh.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ahra dan Kyuhyun serempak memekik kaget melihat Sungmin yang berlutut memohon kepada orangtua Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua meminta Sungmin untuk bangun dan berhenti merendahkan dirinya di hadapan orangtua Kyuhyun.

"_Abeonim, Eommeonim, _kumohon. Biarkan kami tetap bersama. Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, jangan pisahkan kami. Kami sudah cukup menderita selama ini, tolong jangan tambah penderitaan kami lagi" mohon Sungmin.

Nyonya Cho berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dengan angkuhnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _eommeonim_? Kau pikir kau sudah menjadi menantu keluarga Cho?! Tidak! Sebelum kau melahirkan penerus keluarga Cho, kau tidak akan diakui sebagai anggota keluarga ini!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Nyonya? Apa dengan begitu kau tidak akan memisahkan kami?"

"Cih. _Namja_ menjijikan sepertimu tidak tahu diri. Memang seharusnya kau kupisahkan dari putraku! Kau tidak layak berada disampingnya!"

"CUKUP!" teriak Ahra yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan Nyonya Cho –ibu kandungnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku pikir kau masih punya sedikit saja rasa kasihan di dalam hatimu. Jika memang kau tidak punya rasa cinta, paling tidak kau bisa mengasihani orang lain. Tapi ternyata hatimu lebih keras dari batu! Dan kau lebih hina dari binatang!"

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku!"

"Aku?! Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku, bayi yang kau buang puluhan tahun yang lalu hanya karena kelahiranku tidak bisa membuatmu dan suamimu itu mendapatkan harta warisan keluarga ini!" ucap Ahra lantang.

Seketika Tuan dan Nyonya Cho terkejut. Tuan Cho bahkan sampai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ahra yang berada di samping Sungmin yang masih berlutut. Nyonya Cho sendiri benar-benar terkejut. Kelereng mata wanita angkuh itu meredup, mengetahui putrinya yang dulu ia buang kini ada di hadapannya.

"K-kau..." ujar Tuan Cho terbata.

Tapi Ahra tidak mengacuhkan pria tua yang sedarah dengannya itu. Ia lebih memilih membantu Kyuhyun untuk membujuk Sungmin agar adik iparnya itu mau bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah Sungmin-ah. Bangunlah. Percuma kau merendahkan dirimu dihadapan mereka, mereka tidak akan mengasihanimu" ujar Ahra.

Dengan dibantu Kyuhyun dan Ahra, akhirnya Sungmin mau berdiri. Ia berpegangan pada lengan suaminya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia ini selain suami dan anak-anakku, Nyonya. Jika kau memisahkanku dari mereka semua, maka sama halnya kau membunuhku secara perlahan" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Kalian lihat?! Kalian menyakiti anak kandung kalian sendiri! Membuang anak perempuan kalian dan bahkan menyakiti menantu kalian sendiri! Pernahkah kalian berpikir bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada? Jika kau diposisi Sungmin, terus melahirkan bayi perempuan yang harus selalu dibuang. Bagaimana hidupmu?" tanya Ahra lirih.

Mata Nyonya Cho yang sempat meredup kini justru memandang Ahra menantang. Ia melirik sekilas Sungmin yang kini berada dalam rangkulan tangan putranya.

"Sayangnya yang kau sebutkan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Justru setelah aku membuangmu aku mendapatkan seorang putra. Memang sejak awal kau dilahirkan untuk dibuang" desis Nyonya Cho tajam.

"Dan kau Sungmin-ssi! Jangan harap aku akan mengasihanimu! Kau bukan binatang yang perlu kukasihani. Lagipula aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untukmu hidup dalam bayang-bayang keluarga Cho. Jika saja kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik, kau tidak akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan seperti ini!"

"_Eomma_ cukup!" pekik Kyuhyun keras.

Ia berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. Tapi _eomma_-nya justru mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pada istrinya.

"Kau yang diam, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku memintamu untuk memberi jawaban atas pilihan yang kuberikan! Sekarang berikan jawabanmu!" ucap Tuan Cho tegas.

"Aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Sungmin!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap mengikuti peraturan keluarga Cho!" sahut Tuan Cho.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak akan mengikuti peraturan bodoh itu! Aku tidak akan bercerai dan aku tidak akan mengikuti peraturan bodoh itu!"

**_Takk!_**

Dengan tongkat kayu yang selalu menjadi pegangannya, Tuan Cho yang murka berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Pria tua itu mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke arah Kyuhyun, hendak menghajar putranya sendiri. Namun Sungmin bertindak lebih cepat, Sungmin berbalik dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga suaminya itu mundur beberapa langkah.

**_Bugg!_**

"AAARRGGGHHH"

Pukulan Tuan Cho tepat mengenai bahu Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu jatuh tersungkur dengan perut buncitnya yang membentur lantai marmer terlebih dahulu.

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terkapar di lantai. Begitu pula dengan Ahra. Mereka membalikkan tubuh Sungmin hingga terlentang untuk mengetahui keadaaan _namja_ itu. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah Sungmin yang terbaring lemah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Tidak. Sungmin bangun. Bangunlah, kumohon" ucap Kyuhyun panik seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun, membuat Kyuhyun sangat khawatir. Terlebih pukulan yang dilontarkan ayahnya sangat kencang.

"Puas kalian?! Apa setelah membuang anak kalian sendiri, kalian juga akan menjadi pembunuh?!" jerit Kyuhyun marah.

Emosi Kyuhyun terpancing. Ia hampir saja memukul Tuan Cho jika saja Ahra tidak berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kita harus membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit! Secepatnya!"

Ucapan Ahra membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Oh, tidak" gumam Ahra terkejut melihat aliran darah mengalir dari kaki Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang juga melihat darah segar itu mengalir di sepanjang kaki Sungmin semakin panik. Dengan cepat ia membawa Sungmin keluar dari rumah orangtuanya.

"Berani kau keluar dari rumah ini, kau akan tahu akibatnya Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Tuan Cho dari dalam rumah.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia tetap keluar dari rumah itu diikuti Ahra. Keselamatan Sungmin dan bayinya harus diprioritaskan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan Sungmin ini bukanlah pertanda baik bagi keselamatan istri dan bayinya.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Ahra menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Ya. Begitu mereka di rumah sakit dan melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar, dokter segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan bayi di dalam perut Sungmin. Mereka tidak bisa menunggu Sungmin sampai sadar terlebih dahulu. Saat sampai di rumah sakit tadi wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat, seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya.

"Seharusnya _noona_ tidak mengizinkan Sungmin untuk datang tadi" ucap Ahra pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu ruang operasi, duduk di samping Ahra dan mengusap bahu kakaknya pelan.

"Tidak, _noona_. Ini bukan salah _noona_. _Noona_ sudah menjaga Sungmin dengan baik"

Ahra menggeleng.

"Padahal keadaannya sedang tidak baik tadi pagi, seharusnya _noona_ memaksanya istirahat saja di rumah. Bukan menemaninya datang ke rumah orangtuamu" sesal Ahra.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

"Apa maksud _noona_ keadaan Sungmin tidak baik pagi tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejak semalam keadaannya sudah tidak baik. Ia tidak bisa tidur, mencemaskanmu yang tidak kunjung pulang. Setelah meneleponmu semalam, _noona_ membuatkan susu untuk Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk tidur di kamar. _Noona_ menemani Sungmin sampai ia tertidur, tapi istrimu itu benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sebentar saja. Ia bilang ingin menunggumu pulang.

"Sampai kemudian Sungmin tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan menunggumu. Tapi pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bangun, ia meminta _noona_ untuk menemaninya datang ke rumah orangtuamu. _Noona_ sempat menolak, khawatir dengan keadaannya yang hanya tidur kurang dari tiga jam. Tapi Sungmin memaksa hingga akhirnya _noona_ menyetujuinya.

"Pagi tadi Sungmin hanya sarapan sedikit sekali, katanya ia tidak nafsu jika kau tidak ada disampingnya. Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuamu, _noona_ memergoki Sungmin beberapa kali merintih dan mengusap perutnya. Saat itu wajahnya sangat pucat. Tapi Sungmin bilang ia hanya ingin cepat bertemu denganmu"

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Ahra. Semalam sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, istrinya itu masih baik-baik saja. Tapi hanya beberapa jam setelahnya, keadaan Sungmin turun drastis.

"Sebelum aku pergi semalam, aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke makam Minhyun. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Sungmin terus meminta untuk diantarkan ke makam Minhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ia ingin sekali berada disana" cerita Kyuhyun.

"Ini... bukan pertanda buruk 'kan _noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun bergetar.

"_Noona _tidak tahu, tapi kita harus mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Mereka hanya perlu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin dan bayinya. Pikiran buruk justru akan memperkeruh keadaan. Sekarang ia hanya akan memikirkan keselamatan Sungmin, bayi mereka dan anak-anak mereka. Oh! Anak-anak mereka! Kyuhyun harus menyelamatkan anak-anak mereka terlebih dahulu mengingat orangtuanya telah mengetahui mengenai anak-anak perempuan mereka yang masih ada. Memang ia atau Sungmin tidak menyebutkan secara gamblang dimana anak-anak mereka berada. Tapi kaki tangan orangtuanya bisa berada dimanapun. Cepat atau lambat orangtuanya akan menemukan keberadaan anak-anak perempuan mereka dan Kyuhyun harus mendahului semuanya.

"_Noona_, ada yang harus kuurus. Bisa _noona _tetap disini menunggui Sungmin?"

Ahra mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau tidak usah khawatir, pergilah"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi anak-anak berbagai usia. _Love Miracle Orphanage_. Tempat dimana anak-anaknya dititipkan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah, yang lain tidak terlihat olehnya. Mungkin berada di dalam rumah.

"_Eoh_! Tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan seorang wanita yang sepertinya pengurus panti asuhan ini terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya. –ah, maaf Tuan Cho. Saya Heejin, salah satu pengasuh disini. Saya tidak menyangka ternyata anda benar-benar akan datang, anak-anak pasti senang sekali"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Darimana wanita di hadapannya ini tahu ia akan datang?, pikirnya.

"Mari ikut saya Tuan Cho, Nyonya Ahn pasti terkejut melihat anda" ucap wanita itu lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah wanita bernama Heejin itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Wanita bernama Heejin itu segera masuk setelah mengetuk pintunya dan Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Nyonya, Tuan Cho sudah datang" lapor Heejin.

Wanita paruh baya yang menempati ruangan itu terkejut mendengar laporan dari Heejin. Ia semakin terkejut begitu bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun.

"OMO! Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang. Silahkan duduk, Tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi di hadapan wanita itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian semua seperti mengenalku. Kalian seakan-akan sudah tahu aku akan datang kesini"

"Heejin, tolong ambilkan dokumen itu" perintah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Saya mengerti anda kebingungan Tuan Cho. Saya Ahn Heesoo, pemilik tempat ini. Saya –kami semua tahu anda akan datang karena istri anda, Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Sungmin?"

"Ya. Terakhir kali istri anda datang kemari, ia memberitahu bahwa anda akan datang kesini menjemput anak-anak kalian. Saat itu saya sama sekali tidak percaya, mengingat cerita rumah tangga kalian. Tapi ternyata hari ini anda datang, seperti ucapan Sungmin hari itu"

"Sungmin pernah kesini?"

"Ya. Terakhir kali sekitar satu setengah atau dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang hamil. Setelah itu Sungmin tidak pernah datang kesini lagi"

Berarti terakhir kali Sungmin ke tempat ini saat ia sedang hamil Minhyun dulu. Setelah itu Sungmin koma dan kejiwaannya terganggu. Kini Sungmin kembali hamil dan bahkan tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan bayi mereka.

Nyonya Ahn membuka amplop coklat tebal yang serupa dengan yang kini Kyuhyun pegang.

"Pertama kali Sungmin datang ke tempat ini sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu. Dengan membawa bayi perempuan yang baru dilahirkannya, ia memohon padaku untuk merawat bayi itu sampai ia bisa mengambilnya nanti. Setelah itu tahun-tahun berikutnya Sungmin selalu datang dengan alasan yang sama. Hingga kami membuat surat perjanjian dimana aku tidak akan memberikan hak adopsi kepada anak-anaknya dan Sungmin memberikan donasi untuk panti ini"

Kyuhyun teringat, surat perjanjian yang disebutkan oleh Ahn Heesoo adalah surat perjanjian yang pernah ia lihat dulu. Surat yang kini ia bawa di dalam amplop coklat dipangkuannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sebuah album foto dari dalam amplop dan menujukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini foto-foto perkembangan anak-anak kalian. Semua pengasuh di panti tahu mengenai cerita keempat anak ini. Mereka sering memotret anak-anak kalian sejak masih bayi sampai sekarang, foto-foto ini kukumpulkan untuk diberikan kepada Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana anak-anaknya tumbuh, mungkin dengan foto ini Sungmin dapat merasakan pertumbuhan anak-anaknya"

Kyuhyun mengambil album foto tersebut dan melihat satu per satu foto-foto yang ada disana. Foto keempat anaknya dari bayi sampai sekarang.

"Itu Yiseol, putri pertama kalian saat baru dibawa kemari. Sekarang usianya hampir 9 tahun. Dia anak yang pintar" ucap Nyonya Ahn saat Kyuhyun menyentuh satu foto seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur.

Kyuhyun terharu. Anak-anaknya yang ia telantarkan selama ini tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik.

"Ini..."

"Itu Jaein. Usianya sekarang sekitar 7 tahun. Dia manis sekali"

"Mirip seperti Sungmin" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Foto disamping kiri itu Yeonwoo dan Sulli. Masing-masing usianya 6 dan 5 tahun. Yeonwoo paling sering menanyakan dimana ayah dan ibunya. Sedangkan Sulli lebih pendiam dibanding kakak-kakaknya" cerita Heesoo.

"Mereka... mereka tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya masih ada?"

Nyonya Ahn mengangguk.

"Kami tidak pernah membohongi mereka sedikitpun"

Nyonya Ahn mengambil selembar foto dari dalam amplopnya.

"Ini foto kau dan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri yang memberikannya padaku agar anak-anak kalian mengenal rupa orangtuanya"

Nyonya Ahn menunjukkan selembar foto –satu-satunya foto dirinya dan Sungmin bersama, foto pernikahan mereka.

"Tuan Cho, boleh aku tahu dimana Sungmin sekarang? Ia sudah lama sekali tidak kesini"

"Sungmin... Ia sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Banyak hal yang ia lalui selama ini, terutama dua tahun belakang ini. Sekarang ia berada di antara hidup dan mati"

Nyonya Ahn terkejut.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan Sungmin, aku akan terus mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Dia anak yang sangat baik"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, Sungminnya memang sosok yang sangat baik.

"Nyonya Ahn, bisakah aku meminta satu bantuan lagi darimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

"_Noona_!"

"Eoh, Kyuhyun, syukurlah kau sudah kembali"

"Ada apa _noona_? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ahra menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Justru ada kabar bahagia untukmu. Sungmin telah berhasil melahirkan bayinya. Operasinya berhasil" ucap Ahra senang.

"Oh, syukurlah" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Tidak hanya itu, Sungmin melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Bayi yang selama ini kalian nanti-nantikan"

Mendengar hal itu senyum yang sempat mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun hilang seketika.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak senang Sungmin melahirkan bayi laki-laki?" tanya Ahra bingung.

"Sungmin pernah bersumpah jika ia bisa melahirkan bayi laki-laki, maka aku harus melepaskannya. Aku harus menceraikannya tepat di hari bayi itu lahir" ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Lalu kau mau menceraikannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _noona_!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pedulikan hal itu"

"Tapi Sungmin-"

"Apa menurutmu Sungmin akan bahagia jika kau menceraikannya?" tanya Ahra lagi.

"Mungkin saja, _noona_" sahut Kyuhyun lemah.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau pikir kenapa kita bisa berada disini sekarang? Kenapa Sungmin berada disini? Tentu saja karena Sungmin berjuang mempertahankan pernikahan kalian! Kenapa Sungmin sampai rela dipukul oleh _appa_-mu tadi? Itu karena Sungmin tidak ingin diceraikan olehmu. Jadi jangan pernah menceraikan Sungmin, _noona_ akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat membencimu jika hal itu sampai terjadi!" ancam Ahra.

"Kau benar _noona_. Sungmin melakukan semua ini untukku, untuk pernikahan kami. Dan aku harus mendukungnya, bersama-sama mempertahankan pernikahan kami. Kami sudah melangkah sejauh ini, sudah terlambat untuk menyerah"

"Bukan terlambat untuk menyerah, tapi justru karena kalianlah pemenangnya. Kau dan Sungmin dengan berani menentang orangtuamu, apapun yang akan mereka lakukan pada kalian nanti, yang penting sekarang kalian sudah bersatu. Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah memisahkan kalian"

"Lagipula... bukankah penerus keluarga Cho yang selama ini mereka inginkan sudah lahir? Mereka tidak mungkin lagi mengusik kalian" sambung Ahra.

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan _noona_, jika sampai mereka tahu bahwa Sungmin telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki, aku takut mereka akan mengambil bayi itu dari kami. Kita harus menyembunyikan kelahiran ini"

"Tenang saja, _noona_ sudah mengatur semuanya. Bayi itu ditempatkan di ruangan yang berbeda dengan bayi lainnya. Terlebih ia masih membutuhkan perawatan khusus karena lahir premature dan terlalu kecil. Tapi kau harus kesana untuk melihatnya, setidaknya berikan nama untuknya" saran Ahra.

"Hmm.. Mungkin nanti, aku akan melihatnya bersama Sungmin. Dokter belum memberikan kabar mengenai keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu teringat mengenai keadaan istrinya yang rupanya masih berada di ruang operasi.

"Sungmin masih menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahimnya. Benturan saat ia terjatuh tadi semakin memperburuk keadaan rahimnya. Operasi pengangkatan rahim segera dilakukan sesaat setelah bayinya lahir. Meski Sungmin sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga dokter harus mentransfusi darah sembari melakukan operasi, tapi dari penjelasan dokter tadi, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja setelah operasi selesai. Jadi kau tenang saja" jelas Ahra.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega meski hatinya masih merasa cemas. Ia belum bisa benar-benar tenang sebelum melihat Sungmin keluar dari ruang operasi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kyu..." panggil Ahra pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Ahra dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan kehidupan kalian selanjutnya? Bersama Sungmin dan anak-anak kalian?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Hingga sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pasti tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Dan Ahra tersenyum lega.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Holaaaaaaa^^ Ini konflik terakhir, konflik paling utama. Semoga suka dengan jalan ceritanya. Btw, chapter depan chapter terakhir. Buat yang minta happy ending... author kasih *\\(^o^)/* Baik kan? Hahaha...**

**Tinggalkan review kalian ya jangan lupa! Sedikit cerita, author agak risih sama yg suka review cuma bilang "lanjut", "next" atau sejenisnya. Author lebih berterimakasih sama yang kasih review tentang ff nya atau ada yg suka tebak2 jalan ceritanya. Pas baca review yg kayak gini, author jadi kepikiran buat ubah jalan ceritanya sesuai tebak-tebakan readers. Minimal yg tadinya sad ending jadi happy ending. Tapi author juga berterimakasih ke readers semua yg uda kasih review, mau yang pendek satu kata sampai yang panjang kyk baca ff lagi, author terimakasih semuanya. Kalau ga ada kalian author jg ga akan niat nerusin ff nya.**

**Last, see u in the last chapter^^ *bye~**

**NB: Liat tgl &amp; jam dibawah, btw itu ga bohong. Author masih ngetik di jam 1 pagi gini, semua buat kalian readers tersayang *kecup sayang**

**November 20, 2015 – 01:07**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Birthing Machine**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, Sad**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai keadaan istrinya yang baru saja melewati serangkaian operasi. Meski sempat mengalami masa kritis saat operasi pengangkatan rahim karena terjadi pendarahan hebat sehingga Sungmin harus melakukan transfusi darah selama operasi tersebut, namun kini keadaan Sungmin sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan hanya perlu menunggu efek obat biusnya hilang.

"Bagaimana kata dokter Kyu?" tanya Ahra begitu Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar rawat Sungmin.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, _noona_" sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin yang masih terpejam.

"Sungmin akan bangun setelah efek obat biusnya hilang" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah. _Noona_ harap Sungmin cepat pulih"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Matanya tidak beralih dari wajah tenang Sungmin.

"_Noona_ akan keluar membeli makanan untuk kita sekalian melihat keadaan Sandeul. Kau masih belum melihat Sandeul?" tanya Ahra.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dokter bilang Sungmin akan segera sadar. Aku akan melihat Sandeul bersama Sungmin nanti" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ahra mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini bergantian menjaga Sungmin.

Sandeul. Cho Sandeul. Putra Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lahir kemarin siang. Meski belum melihat keadaan putranya secara langsung sejak dilahirkan, tapi Kyuhyun telah memberikan nama pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Ming, kau harus cepat bangun dan pulih. Setelah ini kita semua akan hidup bahagia, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi. Kau tidak perlu takut kepada apapun lagi. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama putri-putri kita dan juga si bungsu Sandeul"

**.**

***Birthing Machine***

**.**

_Namja _yang masih terbaring itu mulai tersadar oleh aroma cairan antiseptik yang menguar di sekelilingnya. _Namja_ itu mengernyit merasa sekelilingnya begitu sunyi, hanya suara tetesan cairan infus yang terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Sungmin? Kau sudah sadar?"

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, mendapati siluet seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga menyadari seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun –suaminya.

"K-kyu?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku" jawab Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Ah, sebentar kupanggilkan dokter" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menekan tombol darurat di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau baru saja melahirkan. Kemarin siang tepatnya. Operasi caesar, pengangkatan rahim dilakukan setelahnya. Kau tertidur selama satu hari penuh, kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur selama kau belum sadar? Dan lagi, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sampai-sampai melindungiku dari pukulan _appa_?"

"_Nan_ _gwaenchanha_. Lihat, yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bodoh" dengus Kyuhyun namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Sungmin yang masih terbaring.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" bisik Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu..."

"Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, air matanya mengalir perlahan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Suaminya benar-benar mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih" ucap Sungmin berulang kali.

**.**

**Birthing Machine**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka"

"Malaikat kita"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang bayi, tepat di samping bayi mereka yang masih di dalam incubator.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan mungil bayinya melalui lubang di sisi incubator. Bayinya menggeliat pelan dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mata kecil itu mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meski sebenarnya ia belum benar-benar bisa melihat. Ia hanya menyadari kehadiran kedua orangtuanya.

"Dia sempurna" bisik Sungmin masih menggenggam tangan bayinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia sedikit berlutut memeluk Sungmin yang berada di kursi roda.

"Namanya Sandeul, Cho Sandeul" ucapnya kemudian.

"Sandeul?"

"Hmm, aku yang memberikannya"

"Nama yang bagus, Sandeul"

Sungmin kembali menatap Sandeul yang bergerak pelan.

"Oh, Kyu, kenapa _uri_ Sandeul ditempatkan disini? Tidak bersama bayi lainnya di luar?" tanya Sungmin mengingat putra mereka ditempatkan di ruang khusus di dalam ruang bayi, tertutup dan tersembunyi.

"Aku tidak ingin orang suruhan orangtuaku mengetahui keberadaan Sandeul. Jika sampai orangtuaku tahu, Sandeul pasti akan diambil mereka"

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah jika aku berhasil melahirkan penerus laki-laki, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka hanya akan menerima Sandeul, tidak dengan kita. Aku tidak mau Sandeul tumbuh di keluarga seperti itu. Sandeul harus tetap bersama kita"

"Apakah karena hal itu juga kamar rawatku ditempatkan disana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kamar rawat Sungmin memang sengaja ditempatkan di kamar khusus yang hanya orang-orang rumah sakit yang tahu. Tidak sembarang orang mengetahui tempat itu. Bahkan nama Sungmin tidak dicantumkan dalam daftar pasien rumah sakit.

"Karena itu, setelah kesehatanmu pulih dan Sandeul keluar dari incubator, kita akan pindah. Kita tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi. Kita akan pindah ke tempat dimana orangtuaku tidak bisa menemukan kita. Kau mau 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin lebih erat.

**.**

**Birthing Machine**

**.**

"Minhyun-ah, _eomma _dan _appa_ kini sangat bahagia. Kau juga harus bahagia disana. _Eomma _yakin Minhyun adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk melindungi _eomma _dan _appa. _Terimakasih karena sempat hadir dalam kehidupan _eomma_, meski _eomma_ tidak pernah melihat wajahmu, tapi _eomma_ yakit Minhyun adalah putri tercantik _eomma_"

Sungmin menaburkan bunga di atas makam putri kecilnya.

"Sekarang _eomma_ dan _appa_ harus pergi. Tapi kami janji, kami akan tetap mengunjungi Minhyun" sambung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan makam Minhyun. Hari ini Sungmin dan Sandeul keluar dari rumah sakit setelah 8 hari berada disana. Hari ini juga mereka akan keluar dari Seoul dan menempati rumah baru mereka yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kita sudah sampai"

Sungmin yang sepanjang perjalanan tertidur sambil tetap menggendong Sandeul terbangun oleh tepukan lembut Kyuhyun di lengannya.

"Ayo, kubantu kau turun" ucap Kyuhyun yang memang sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Kyu, ini..."

"Ya, kita akan tinggal disini. Rumah yang menyimpan kenangan manis kita" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terharu memandang rumah yang cukup besar di hadapannya saat ini. Rumah di tepi pantai yang dulu pernah ia datangi dengan Kyuhyun. Meski rumah itu tidak benar-benar sama seperti rumah yang dulu mereka datangi. Dulu rumah itu benar-benar dekat dengan pantai, mungkin hanya sekitar 5 meter dari bibir pantai. Kini rumah itu dipindahkan lebih jauh dari bibir pantai. Juga beberapa bagian rumah telah diubah, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan rumah itu.

"Seingatku dulu rumah ini tidak berada disini, kau memindahkannya?"

"Dulu rumah ini kubangun sebagai penginapan untuk kita. Tapi karena sekarang kita akan tinggal disini, kurasa tidak baik terlalu dekat dengan pantai"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah itu, Kyuhyun membawa koper pakaian mereka sementara Sungmin menggendong Sandeul yang masih tidur.

Sungmin menyadari satu perbedaan lagi. Dulu mereka hanya perlu menaiki 5 anak tangga sebelum masuk ke rumah. Tapi sekarang ada tambahan jembatan kayu yang cukup panjang sebelum mencapai rumah itu.

Rumah itu juga tidak lagi berdiri di atas pasir, tapi berada di atas jalanan beraspal. Hanya saja jembatan kayu itu masih berada di atas pasir. Sungmin juga menyadari rumah itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dengan tambahan satu tingkat yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengubah rumah itu. Dinding kayu pun berubah menjadi dinding beton namun tetap bercat putih dan sengaja dibuat seperti tekstur kayu sehingga tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kaca-kaca jendela besar masih menghiasi dinding-dinding itu dengan tirai biru laut yang cantik.

"Aku masih memiliki kejutan untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Bukalah" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu di hadapannya secara perlahan.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH!"

Sungmin terkejut mendapati Ahra dan 4 anak perempuan menyambut kedatangannya dan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia benar-benar terkejut. Kehadiran 4 anak perempuan yang nyaris menyerupai dirinya dan Kyuhyunlah yang mengejutkannya. 4 anak perempuan itu...

"Kyu, mereka-"

"Yiseol, Jaein, Yeonwoo, Sulli, kalian tidak ingin memeluk _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan.

"_Eommaaaaaa_"

Keempat anak perempuan itu menubruk Sungmin bersamaan, memeluk _namja_ cantik itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun mengambil alih Sandeul dari gendongan Sungmin agar istrinya itu dapat membalas pelukan keempat putri cantik mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini, _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin yang kini berlutut sehingga tingginya sama dengan tinggi Jaein.

"_Appa_ menjemput kami seminggu yang lalu. Ah, _ani_. Sepuluh hari yang lalu. Benarkan Jae _eonni_?" tanya Yeonwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan memastikan jawabannya pada Jaein –kakaknya.

"_Ne_. _Appa_ menjemput kami sepuluh hari yang lalu dan membawa kami kesini bersama Ahra _imo_" ucap Jaein membenarkan.

Sungmin terenyuh mendengar jawaban putri keduanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di samping Ahra sambil menggendong Sandeul. Kemudian Sungmin kembali memeluk keempat putri yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Tiba-tiba putri bungsunya, Sulli melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa Sulli?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Si kecil Sulli menggeleng kecil.

"Aku ingin melihat adik" ucap Sulli lucu.

"Ah, Sulli ingin melihat adik? _Jja_, kemari. Tapi jangan berisik, _ne_. Adik bayinya sedang tidur" ucap Kyuhyun.

Seketika Sulli dan ketiga kakaknya mengampiri Kyuhyun yang kini berlutut dengan menggendong Sandeul yang tetap tidur. Sungmin juga mengikuti mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperhatikan keempat putrinya yang memandang Sandeul lucu.

Sulli berkomentar bahwa adik mereka terlalu kecil sehingga takut tertukar dengan boneka bayi miliknya. Yeonwoo mengatakan bahwa adik mereka ini sangat tampan meski hanya melihat jari tangannya saja. Jaein berceloteh bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sandeul kecuali mereka berempat, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan juga Ahra _imo_-nya. Sedangkan Yiseol yang sudah mengerti hanya mengusap lembut rambut Sandeul kemudian kembali memeluk kaki Sungmin.

**.**

**Birthing Machine**

**.**

"_Eomma_, adik bayi menangis" ucap Yiseol yang berlari memasuki dapur.

Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya segera melepaskan celemek hijau yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memang meminta Yiseol untuk bermain di kamar dan memberitahukan dirinya saat Sandeul menangis.

"_Appa_ masih belum kembali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum, mungkin Jaein dan Sulli terlalu senang bermain di pantai sepagi ini" sahut Yiseol.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Semenjak pindah ke rumah ini satu bulan yang lalu, aktivitas paginya selalu ia habiskan dengan Yiseol yang harus bergantian menjaga Sandeul ketika ia memasak sarapan. Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Jaein dan Sulli bermain di pantai begitu bangun tidur, sementara Yeonwoo bermain dengan Ahra di teras.

"Baiklah, _eomma _akan mengambil Sandeul dulu. Yiseol bisa bantu _eomma_ mengoles selai seperti biasa?"

Yiseol mengangguk dan menaiki kursi makan untuk memulai pekerjaannya mengoles selai pada roti yang telah disiapkan Sungmin sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan Yiseol aman di atas kursi yang cukup tinggi untuk putrinya itu, Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar dan menenangkan Sandeul yang sudah menangis kencang.

"Ssstt, _eomma_ disini. Sandeul bosan di kamar? Kita keluar sebentar, ya" ucap Sungmin seraya menggendong Sandeul keluar dari kamar.

Sekilas ia melihat Yiseol sudah tidak lagi berada di dapur dan seluruh roti yang ia siapkan sudah diolesi selai coklat dan stroberi. Pasti sudah bergabung dengan Yeonwoo dan Ahra di teras, pikirnya.

"Wow, _eomma_ membawa Deullie keluar" pekik Yeonwoo melihat Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong Sandeul.

"Deullie kan harus terkena sinar matahari, _noona_" ucap Sungmin yang menirukan suara anak kecil seolah Sandeul-lah yang berbicara.

Yeonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa adik bayinya yang sangat kecil itu harus terkena sinar matahari setiap hari, padahal menurutnya sinar matahari begitu mengganggu. Panas dan membuatnya berkeringat hingga ia harus mandi berkali-kali.

"_Imo_, kenapa Deullie harus dijemur setiap hari? Kan panas" tanya Yeonwoo pada Ahra.

"Sinar matahari itu baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi untuk pertumbuhan tulang. Yeonwoo lihat kan adik bayi tidak bisa duduk sendiri, berdiri apalagi berjalan. Itu karena tulangnya belum kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Deullie dijemur setiap pagi agar tulangnya menjadi kuat. Tidak hanya untuk Deullie, untuk Yeonwoo juga baik. Jadi tulang Yeonwoo semakin kuat, mengerti?"

Yeonwoo semaking bingung mendengar penjelasan panjang dari _imo_-nya itu. Tapi daripada bertanya lebih lanjut, bocah 6 tahun itu memilih tidak ambil pusing mengenai penjelasan yang tidak dimengertinya itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan bermain dengan adik bayinya dengan menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada pipi bulat Sandeul.

"Nah, Yiseol, Yeonwoo, 20 menit lagi kita sarapan, ya. Kalian sudah bermain dari pagi, nanti setelah sarapan langsung mandi dan belajar bersama _imo_" ucap Sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari kedua putrinya.

"_Eomma _mencari _appa_ dulu" ucap Sungmin yang beranjak mencari keberadaan suaminya serta kedua putrinya yang lain.

"_Appa_ disana!" tunjuk Yiseol.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Yiseol. Kyuhyun, Jaein dan Sulli rupanya telah bermain air. Jaein dan Sulli bahkan sudah basah kuyup, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya celananya saja yang basah. Sungmin berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuhyun. Anginnya terlalu kencang dan ia masih menggendong Sandeul yang hanya memakai piyama tidur.

"Kyu-ya!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang melambai pada dirinya mengisyaratkan suaminya itu untuk membawa kedua putri mereka pulang.

Memang dasarnya keempat putri mereka sangat penurut, Kyuhyun tidak kesulitan menyudahi permainan air mereka tanpa mendengar rengekan dari kedua putrinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan kembali pulang ke rumah dimana Yiseol, Yeonwoo dan Ahra sudah menunggu di dalam.

"Jaein dan Sulli sebaiknya mandi dulu bersama _imo_, ya" ucap Ahra begitu melihat kedua keponakannya yang basah kuyup masuk ke rumah.

Kedua keponakannya itu mengangguk setuju dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur meninggalkan Ahra terlebih dahulu.

"Kau juga, Kyu" ucap Sungmin datar saat suaminya langsung duduk di meja makan dan bahkan nyaris mencomot roti yang telah disiapkan.

_Namja_ yang dulunya bersikap dingin itu hanya meringis dan turun dari kursinya, mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Sungmin dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidurnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah laku suaminya yang terlihat seperti anak-anak itu.

"Yiseol, Yeonwoo, cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan, _ne_"

**.**

**Birthing Machine**

**.**

Masih di rumah yang sama. Rumah di pantai pulau Cheongsando, provinsi Jeollanam, Korea Selatan. Tiga tahun setelah Kyuhyun memboyong keluarganya pindah ke rumah itu, kehidupan mereka berubah drastis. Kebahagiaan nyaris tidak pernah pergi dari kehidupan mereka.

Kyuhyun dapat bersatu bersama istri juga anak-anaknya. Bahkan kakak perempuannya yang selama ini dipisahkan olehnya, kini tinggal bersamanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan kebahagiaan berlimpah seperti ini.

Tiga tahun terakhir kehidupannya benar-benar damai dan tentram. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka sekarang. Beruntung ia sempat membeli aset rumah dan sebagian pulau ini atas nama istrinya, sehingga orangtuanya tidak dapat menyelidiki kepemilikan aset ini karena seluruh aset miliknya sudah dibekukan saat ia memilih tetap bersama Sungmin.

Ya, sebelum pindah ke Cheongsando, Kyuhyun memang telah kehilangan seluruh aset miliknya. Tapi ia tahu hal itu akan terjadi, maka dari itu Kyuhyun lebih dulu membeli tempat tinggal atas nama Sungmin. Jika dulu ia tidak bisa keluar dari kengkangan keluarga Cho, maka setidaknya Sungmin dan anak-anaknya dapat selamat.

Tapi kehilangan seluruh aset tidak berarti mereka tidak bahagia. Justru Kyuhyun mulai belajar untuk membuka usaha baru tanpa bantuan dari perusahaan orangtuanya. _Toh_, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah belajar mendirikan usaha dari nol, selama ini ia hanya meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya yang sudah berjaya.

Tidak sulit rupanya membuka usaha di pulau secantik ini. Melihat jumlah wisatawan yang datang ke pulau ini, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka penginapan untuk para wisatawan. _Homestay_. Beberapa rumah warga juga rumahnya sendiri ia jadikan penginapan untuk wisatawan. Tanpa diduga, banyak wisatawan yang lebih menyukai menginap di rumah-rumah warga dibandingkan di hotel sekitar. Terlebih rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ini terlihat begitu cantik, dengan lokasi yang strategis –menghadap langsung ke pantai. Kehangatan rumah bahkan sudah bisa dirasakan hanya dengan melihat bangunannya saja. Dampaknya, Kyuhyun juga membantu mempercantik tampilan rumah-rumah warga lainnya agar semakin menarik minat para wisatawan.

Selain itu Sungmin juga membantu pengelolaan taman bunga di pulau ini. Setiap musim semi di sekitar pantai dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, hal itu tentu semakin menarik minat pengunjung pulau. Tidak hanya untuk menarik wisatawan, Sungmin juga membantu mengirimkan bibit serta bunga tersebut ke kota-kota sekitar.

Ahra sendiri tidak membuang ilmu psikologi yang ia pelajari. Perannya sebagai psikiater membuatnya menjadi pengajar bagi anak-anak sekaligus teman bagi anak-anak bercerita. Ahra mengerti bagaimana sikap anak-anak yang kadang terlihat begitu nakal padahal mereka hanya memiliki keingintahuan yang besar. Karena itu sebagai psikiater, Ahra membantu orangtua lainnya untuk memahami kondisi anak-anak yang aktif atau terlalu pendiam.

"Kyu, _noona_ keluar sebentar. Sepertinya ada nelayan yang baru melabuh, mungkin kita bisa membeli ikan yang masih segar" ucap Ahra.

"_Imo_ mau kemana?" tanya Jaein yang sedari tadi berada disana.

"Ke pantai, membeli ikan. Jaein mau ikut?" tawar Ahra.

Anak berusia 10 tahun itu terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika ada udang yang segar, boleh kita membelinya? Jaein ingin udang, Sandeul juga sangat suka dengan udang bakar buatan _imo_" ucap Jaein.

Ahra mengangguk dan segera menggandeng Jaein keluar dari rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan bersama Yiseol, Yeonwoo dan Sulli hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan anak perempuannya yang satu itu. Meski usianya sudah 10 tahun, tapi baginya Jaein tetap sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Manja, seperti Sungmin.

"_Appa_, _eomma_ dan Sandeul kemana?" tanya Yiseol.

"Taman bunga seperti biasa, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yiseol menggeleng.

"Kami membuat mainan untuk Sandeul. _Eomma _yang mengajarkan. _Igeo_. Dari tanah liat. Aku membuat mainan berbentuk kelinci, Yeonwoo membuat kura-kura dan Sulli... Sulli-_ya_, kau membuat bentuk apa?" tanya Yiseol setelah memperhatikan mainan buatan Sulli yang bentuknya tidak menyerupai hewan apapun.

"Ini wortel, Seol_ eonni_. Sulli membuat wortel dari tanah liat" jawab Sulli bangga.

"Sulli, kan sudah _eonni_ bilang harus berbentuk hewan" ucap Yiseol lelah.

Sulli hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Yiseol dan kembali membentuk tanah liat yang dijadikan wortel olehnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sulli yang tetap menggemaskan itu.

"Kyu-_ya_"

Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Ahra kembali ke rumah tanpa membawa apapun.

"Eoh, _noona_. Kenapa cepat kembali?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Ahra.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah teras dan menemukan dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui sekarang ini.

"Yiseol-_ah_, ajak adik-adikmu bermain di kamar saja. Jaein juga ikut _eonni_ ke kamar. _Appa_ harus berbicara kepada tamu ini" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Yiseol mengangguk patuh dan membawa ketiga adiknya ke kamar. Ia sudah berusia 12 tahun, mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membawa adik-adiknya ke kamar, berarti mereka tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan tamu-tamu itu.

"Ada apa Tuan dan Nyonya terhormat datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, nak. Jangan begitu. Biar bagaimanapun kami masih orangtuamu" sahut wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Nyonya Cho –ibu Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Seingatku kalian juga telah membuangku. Bukankah namaku tidak lagi termasuk dalam keluarga Cho?"

"Itu kesalahan kami. Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah" sahut Tuan Cho serak.

"Tidak semudah itu meminta maaf. Kalian membuat hidupku tertekan! Membuat istriku menderita! Bahkan membuat anak-anakku menjadi anak tanpa orang tua! Aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf kalian semudah itu" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa tolong membawa Sandeul ke dalam? Aku harus mengambil barang-barang di luar"

Seketika Kyuhyun, Ahra dan juga Tuan dan Nyonya Cho menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di teras rumah dengan menggendong Sandeul yang tertidur di pelukannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho memandang Sungmin terkejut melihat bocah laki-laki yang digendong istri dari putranya itu. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin baru menyadari keberadaan mertuanya di rumah ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sandeul, takut jika mertuanya yang picik itu mengambil Sandeul darinya.

"Bawa Sandeul ke kamar anak-anak. Temani mereka disana" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kyu, siapa anak yang digendong Sungmin tadi? Apa anak itu anak yang dilahirkan Sungmin 3 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Ya. Itu memang anak yang dilahirkan Sungmin 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami? Kau bisa mendapatkan seluruh harta keluarga Cho jika kami tahu kau mendapatkan keturunan laki-laki"

"Justru itu! Aku tidak sudi anakku dijadikan alat untuk mendapatkan harta! Perempuan atau laki-laki, mereka tetaplah anak-anakku! Aku sudah sangat tertekan hidup menjadi alat penukar harta, aku tidak ingin anakku mengalami hal yang sama denganku!"

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah" ucap Ahra sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan marah.

"Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kalian jauh-jauh datang kemari? Apa kalian masih ingin mengusik kehidupan kami lagi?!"

"Kami... kami menyesal. Kami menyesal menghabiskan hidup dengan memburu harta. Kami menyesal tidak membesarkan anak-anak kami dengan sepenuh cinta. Tiga tahun terakhir kami merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Kesepian. Bahkan sebanyak apapun uang yang kami miliki, kami tetap tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Kami sadar, kebahagiaan yang kami inginkan bukanlah dari harta, tapi dari keluarga. Kami tidak ingin menghabiskan masa tua kami dengan kesendirian. Kami tidak ingin, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Nyonya Cho yang mulai terisak.

"Kami datang kemari untuk membawa kalian pulang. Kau, istri dan juga anak-anakmu. Semuanya, kami menerima mereka semua. Terlepas kau memiliki anak laki-laki atau tidak, kami memang berniat membawa kalian pulang" lanjut Tuan Cho.

"Bagus kalian sadar! Aku mungkin bisa memaafkan kalian nanti, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali pada kalian. Aku sudah memiliki keluargaku sendiri, kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa" ucap Kyuhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya tajam.

"Dan lagi, apa kalian tidak sadar dosa kalian tidak hanya kepadaku dan keluargaku, tapi juga kepada Ahra _noona_. Kalian juga harus memohon ampunan pada _noona_!" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

Ahra meremas lengan Kyuhyun pelan, menyadarkan adik kandungnya itu agar tetap tenang.

"Ya, untuk Ahra juga. Kami minta maaf. Maaf telah menelantarkanmu, membuangmu begitu saja. Kami mohon maaf" ucap Tuan Cho seraya menunduk dalam.

Ahra tidak menggubrisnya, ia tidak menatap apalagi menjawab Tuan Cho. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf dari ayahnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Nyonya Cho terisak. Wanita yang nyaris tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya itu kini menangis di hadapan putra putrinya.

"Ahra-ya, jangan begitu. Ini _eomma_. Maafkan _eomma_, sayang" isak Nyonya Cho yang mencoba menyentuh lengan Ahra.

Ahra lebih dulu menyentak tangan Nyonya Cho sebelum wanita itu berhasil menyentuh lengannya.

"Maaf Nyonya Cho. Seumur hidupku, aku hanya mengenal _eomma_ dan _appa_ Choi. Aku mengenal mereka sejak kecil dan mereka menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Sekalipun mereka telah memiliki seorang putra, mereka tetap menyayangiku." Kini gantian Ahra yang menjawab Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dengan kasar.

Suasana di ruang tamu seketika menjadi tegang. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ahra, keduanya tidak memiliki rasa kasihan sedikitpun untuk orangtua kandungnya itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar dari kamar anak-anak cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Ahra. Selama ini Ahra hanya menunjukkan sisi lembutnya, namun kini ia tahu Ahra juga memiliki kebencian dalam dirinya.

Sungmin memilih keluar dari kamar setelah meminta Yiseol untuk membantu menjaga adik-adiknya. Yiseol mengerti dan ia paham perannya sebagai seorang kakak dari keempat adiknya. Ia juga cukup dewasa untuk mengerti keadaan di luar. Ia tahu 'menjaga' yang diminta ibunya lebih dari penafsiran kata tersebut.

"Kami memaafkan Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya. Saya, Kyuhyun dan Ahra _noona_ sudah memaafkan Anda. Tapi maaf, kami sudah terlanjur Anda sakiti, kami sulit membuka hati untuk kembali dengan kalian. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang kalian torehkan pada kami, semua rasa sakit itu sulit untuk disembuhkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih tetap terasa sakit" ucap Sungmin begitu sampai di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri di samping istrinya, begitu pula dengan Ahra yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kami ingin menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang kalian torehkan. Kami ingin meraih kebahagiaan kami sendiri, kalian tidak berhak mengambil kami kembali. Kyuhyun telah menjadi milikku dan anak-anak kami, kalian tidak berhak mengambilnya dari kami. Kalian juga tidak berhak mengambil Ahra _noona_ kembali. Kalian membuangnya begitu dia lahir, tapi keluarga lain membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta. Jika kalian ingin mengambilnya, maka kalian harus meminta izin dari keluarga Choi. Tapi kurasa keluarga Choi tidak akan memberi izin, karena tidak akan ada orang yang memungut kembali sampah yang telah ia buang" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Kalian mengerti 'kan maksudku"

Nyonya Cho terisak hebat. Wajah angkuhnya luntur entah kemana. Harga dirinya yang selama ini menjunjung tinggi kini tercecer tidak berharga. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Cho yang menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Mungkin seumur hidupnya Tuan Cho tidak pernah menunduk sebegitu dalam.

"Mungkin kini Tuhan telah memberi balasan. Kalian merasakan apa yang kami rasakan dahulu. Terbuang, tidak berharga. Kesepian. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang setimpal untuk merasakan pahitnya kehidupan kami dulu. Entah perlu waktu berapa lama, tapi jika saatnya tiba nanti kami akan benar-benar memaafkan kalian. Mungkin saat itulah hati kami terbuka dan bisa menerima kalian"

Nyonya Cho semakin terisak bahkan ia membekap mulutnya. Dalam isakannya ia memohon ampun pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan juga Ahra.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kepada kedua orang yang memohon pengampunan itu. Sungmin berlutut di hadapan Nyonya Cho, membuat Kyuhyun, Ahra bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sendiri terkejut melihatnya.

"Kami hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kalian, beri kami waktu sampai seluruh rasa sakit ini hilang" ucap Sungmin melembut.

Nyonya Cho menangis dan segera memeluk menantunya erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh jahat padamu. Aku bahkan membencimu sampai berakar ke dalam darahku, tapi kau tetap mempertahankan putraku. Kau memberikan Kyuhyun kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Maafkan aku, maafkan kami" isak Nyonya Cho.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu selain maaf dan terima kasih. Seandainya bukan kau yang mendampingi putraku, Kyuhyun... dia akan menjadi sama sepertiku. Keras dan kasar" ucap Tuan Cho.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk punggung tangan Tuan Cho.

"Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat cucu kalian. Mereka ada di dalam" ucap Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Cho.

"Min!"

Kyuhyun tidak setuju, namun Sungmin menenangkannya.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin membawa Tuan dan Nyonya Cho masuk ke kamar anak-anak. Kyuhyun dan Ahra memilih berdiri di luar kamar. Seketika Nyonya Cho memeluk cucu-cucunya dengan erat begitu bertemu dengan mereka. Yiseol, Jaein, Yeonwoo dan Sulli terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mereka sempat menolak, namun Sungmin memberitahukan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ mereka. Meski tetap merasa asing, namun pada akhirnya keempat anak perempuan itu membalas pelukan Nyonya Cho.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho keluar dari kamar setelah beberapa saat melepas rindu pada cucu-cucunya. Bahkan mereka sempat memeluk Sandeul yang tertidur dan mengecup kening kelima cucunya. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan tidak lagi mengganggu putranya sampai Kyuhyun bersedia memaafkan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _appa _dan _eomma_ akan kembali ke Seoul. Sekali lagi maafkan kami" ucap Tuan Cho yang kembali tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun.

Pria itu membuang pandangannya menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya. Tangannya mengepal erat menggambarkan kemarahan yang masih membekas di hatinya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mengerti dan memilih untuk pergi saat itu juga. Mereka berpamitan pada Sungmin dan juga Ahra yang sama kerasnya seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun selepas Tuan dan Nyonya Cho pergi. Ia sangat tahu sejak tadi suaminya itu menahan amarah. Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, semua sudah baik-baik saja" bisik Sungmin lembut seraya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, membuat Sungmin merasa sesak namun tidak mencegahnya. Biarlah, ia tahu suaminya sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

"_Gomawo_, _jeongmal gomawo_"

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara lekuk pundak Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lega. Ya, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.

"_Gomawo_, _gomawo_" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Saranghae. Neomu saranghae_" balas Sungmin lembut.

"_Nado dangsineul saranghaeyo. Jeongmal_"

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

**23 January 2016 – 16:40**


End file.
